Incubus: O Templo do Prazer
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… / Lemon
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

_**Incubus: o templo do prazer**_

_Mudança de planos, sorrisos, hoje fazia calor  
A noite começa entre a luxúria e emoção  
Minha pele gera adrenalina em um milhão  
Tudo acelera e só busco um transmissor...  
... que me conecte com meu instinto  
Doente, assassino e animal  
Quero sangrar mostrar o ódio  
Esculpir meu que anda mal  
Recuperar a natureza  
Sentir o desejo pela pele  
Enroscar-me com seu sexo  
Gritar até enlouquecer  
Vou atacar o sonho  
Ao concentrar-me no prazer  
Que faz seu corpo vibrar,  
Seu corpo de mulher  
O ar está quente  
Perfeito para amar  
Vou deixar minha marca no templo do prazer  
É tua pele o alimento  
Que reconhece a minha obsessão  
Deixar entrar todo o desejo  
O êxtase perto do céu  
Eu sinto que não entendo  
Não quero amor, só carne  
Para saciar minha fome por completo  
Não me interessa seu nome  
Tão pouco quero te conhecer melhor  
Não sou príncipe de nada  
Não levo minha vida com controle  
Não falo de me apaixonar  
Só é instinto animal  
Quando amanhecer tudo acaba  
Não há mais fome para saciar  
Vou atacar o sonho  
Ao concentrar-me no prazer  
Que faz seu corpo vibrar,  
Seu corpo de mulher  
O ar está quente  
Perfeito para amar  
Vou deixar minha marca no templo do prazer  
O templo do prazer...  
O templo do prazer..._

_El templo del placer - Canal Magdalena_


	2. Monotonía

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.  
__

**

* * *

Monotonia**

Gemeu meu nome, esperei.

Uma vez…

Duas vezes…

Na terceira vez que pediu para fazer amor, decidi que não faria.

Por que conceder tal coisa?

Merecia conceder-lhe a fazer tocar o céu hoje à noite?

Não, ela não provaria uma só gota do êxtase.

Levantei da cama, deixando-a nua e com o olhar cheio de ceticismo.

Comecei a me vestir em uma odiosa velocidade humana, mas era um preço a pagar, 'guardar as aparências', para poder assim conviver com os humanos. Mas tinha suas vantagens, como se eu não soubesse.

Minha existência era realmente tediosa estava andando a mais de um século sem uma direção definida, mas uma noite teve um acontecimento que mudou tudo. Compreendi que definitivamente não podia continuar igual: bloqueado, como sempre entre meus CD's e meu piano.

Encontrei um novo passatempo, mas em alguns momentos meu lado egoísta brilhava e decidia leva-las ao limite. Não é como se meu dia-a-dia fosse generoso, mas em certos momentos eu me tornava muito mais egoísta do que eu era normalmente.

Tentando a minha presa, seduzindo-a, usando os encantos que a minha raça possuía; para logo entregar-me ao prazer, deixando-me levar pelos mais baixos instintos, tentando de um modo ou outro me distrair. Sair da monotonia que representava para mim essa maldita existência. Mas em momentos como agora, simplesmente deixava minha presa só a alguns segundos de concretizar o ato e sem se quer dar explicação, ia embora.

Como eu estava fazendo nesse momento, fechando sua porta; abandonando-a em seu quarto deixando a garota atônica.

Não me dava pena.

A verdade, de um modo retorcido, isso simplesmente fazia tudo mais interessante. Claro, ela não tinha que saber que eu tinha o poder de ler seus pensamentos. Iludidas. Todas iguais. Humanas ou vampiras, não tinham o menor escrúpulo de deixar-me entrar em sua cama. Quando as satisfazia, o começo, o frenesi que produzia era tão poderoso como era provar sangue humano. Mas a medida que se passavam os anos, e via passar pela minha cama uma garota atrás de outra, sempre diferentes, terminei novamente caindo na monotonia.

A pior parte era que depois não podia tira-las de cima de mim. Repetindo uma e outra vez o excelente amante que eu era, obviamente comparado com um insignificante humano não se podia esperar outra coisa. Não durmo, acredito que isso explica tudo.

No geral usava para satisfazê-las, mas era incrivelmente prazeroso ouvi-las gemer meu nome, suplicar por um só toque, pedir aos gritos que fizesse amor e depois de todo aquele jogo preliminar, deixava elas assim: sofrendo, ardendo de desejo, mas sem receber o que esperavam. Sem lugar para duvidas, era um deleite excita-las para logo ir sem terminar o trabalho.

Era ridiculamente fácil seduzi-las, entregando ardentes beijos, usando do perfume que possuíamos por natureza para atrair-las para mim. Abusando do meu forte olhar para deslumbrar-las, usando minha voz, com um só 'preciso de você' me dessem espaço em suas vidas.

Uma e outra vez acontecia o mesmo, sem necessidade de mudar o roteiro.

Uma vez em suas camas me deleitava em uma forma extrema. Eu iria mentir se dissesse que não desfrutava. As humanas tinham um detalhe que não possuíam as da minha espécie: eram sempre quentes e frágeis. Para mim, isso as deixava condenadamente prazerosas. Me excitava o sexo com humanas não só por sua fragilidade, mas porque os anos me haviam deixado praticamente imune ao seu aroma.

Depois de Carlisle, eu era o que mais se controlava diante de sangue.

Acrescentando isso a adrenalina – não em sentido literal já que não sou humano – e a excitação que provocava brincar com fogo, levar as coisas ao limite, sempre com a fina linha que dividia o prazer da morte.

Se minhas vitimas soubessem com que classe de assassino dormiam. Se soubessem que um só beijo mal colocado lhes provocaria a morte, que só um movimento fora do lugar poderia triturar o crânio; que com um só toque dos meus dentes poderia faze-las viver o inferna em seu própria carne, produto do meu veneno.

Sim, definitivamente todos esses detalhes faziam com que as noites fossem muito mais intensas e menos tediosas.

* * *

Inclinou seu corpo até mim, beijando-me apaixonadamente saboreando com a ponta da sua língua cada centímetro da minha boca, a atrai até a mim e com um forte movimento a girei, deixando assim suas costas contra meu peito, pressionei forte contra ela para que sentisse minha ereção, a garota soltou um gemido, mas a calei colocando minha mão sobre sua boca enquanto beijava seu tentador colo, lambi aquela área por onde começava a correr gotas de suor.

A garota estremeceu entre meus braços, notei como a batida do seu coração aumentava em um ritmo considerável, sua pele arrepiava, por mais expertas que acreditavam ser, ao chegar em meus braços se tornavam frágeis e vulneráveis, como a mais inocente garota.

— Vou cumprir cada uma de suas fantasias – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto sugava com maestria o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Pouco a pouco desci minhas mãos por suas costas, até chegar em sua bunda e a aproximei mais de mim agora que a tinha na minha frente.

— Ninguém vai te tocar como eu – eu disse enquanto abria o botão da sua calça e colocava minha mão entre suas pernas.

A senti tentar antes o contato, mas não abandonei minha missão. Pude sentir sua umidade fluir desde o centro do seu corpo, o aroma de sua excitação só me enlouquecia mais. Era incrível como um simples contato provocava tanto nessas iludidas garotas, sexo, quem pensaria a chave de tudo, abre as portas de tudo…

Até a mais séria das professores tinha o seu preço, no momento de conseguir um pouco de prazer não tinhas escrúpulos em se entregar para um 'adolescente de dezessete anos', incrível.

Sem esperar mais arranquei sua blusa, e me dediquei a sugar seus seios com fervor, se queria prazer, o daria, conheceria a glória, mas só porque tinha claro que depois disso queria mais, e suplicaria para que eu voltasse a tocar, e obviamente esse prazer não lhe seria concebido.

Era um segredo de que você podia ter com Edward Cullen o melhor sexo de sua vida, mas as garotas comentavam entre elas que o prazer só era comparável ao de uma droga, te deixava pedindo mais, suplicando por um só toque, no resumo seria a melhor e a pior noite da sua vida.

Não fazia falta ler seus pensamento para conhecer eles, bastava que entrar no colégio para ver como os demais alunos me olhavam com inveja, mas não se atreviam nem se quer falar comigo, enquanto as garotas que haviam a alegria de compartilhar sua cama me viam com tortura, com uma expressão de sofrimento pedindo com cada gesto que sentisse pena dela.

_Obviamente o faria…_

O ar estava quente, eu simplesmente estava concentrado no prazer, sugando seus seios enquanto acariciava seu agora úmido centro, estava pronta para mim.

— Está molhada, pronta para mim — a garota ruborizou e abaixou a cabeça, se sentia intimidada. Me fascinava ter o controle.

Parei de acariciar seu centro, só para agora introduzir lentamente um dos meus dedos, a garota não se conteve mais e liberou toda a sua excitação em minhas mãos.

Mas eu ainda não pensava em terminar, sem que tivesse tempo de notar levei minhas mãos até a sua bunda e a levantei, ela envolveu suas pernas em torno do meu quadril, liberei meu membro e a penetrei com força, mais não com tanta para não faze-la em pedaços, eu podia facilmente poderia rasgar sua cavidade.

Aumentei a velocidade das investidas e suas paredes se abriram facilmente cedendo espaço ao meu intruso visitante de imediato. Sim definitivamente ela estava pronta para mim.

Ela gemia de uma forma descontrolada pela desenfreada paixão que a invadia, havia conhecido minha descontrolada paixão animal, ela o havia pedido não?

— Ninguém vai fazer como eu – eu disse enquanto investia com força, uma vez e outra, sem dar espaço, sem dar trégua. O cabelo da garota se encontrava suado, diferente do me como o resto do meu corpo, se encontrava intacto.

Finalmente a senti apertar em torno do meu membro pelo o qual em uma ultima investida assegurei de que ele ocupasse todo o espaço de sua cavidade, quando toquei fundo, a garota tremeu em meu membro e caiu em meus braços, ainda unidos com meu membro dentro dela a beijei nos lábios, com um toque de doçura.

As mulheres gostavam de se sentir queridas, desejadas e acima de tudo amadas. Eu lhes dava o que queriam e mais, se me limitava a lhe dar sexo selvagem onde estaria a diversão? Não, desde que tenho memória fui formado por Carlisle e Esme de tal forma que sempre me ensinaram a tratar uma dama.

Claro que esse ultimo eu via por outra perspectiva, por isso cada vez que tinha sexo, selava o ato com um gesto de ternura para a garota, obviamente nunca existia uma segunda vez, havia outros casos como esse da semana passada no que só me limitava em excita-las até o ponto que doesse para sair, ir sem se quer dar explicações, a glória dos céus, meu lado mais animal se regozijava antes do meu egoísmo, o frenesi de vê-las prontas para entregar-se a mim, não tinha preço.

— Sabe, deveria ter mais cuidado, não esqueça que estamos no banheiro do colégio, por isso tapei sua boca não poderiam nos descobrir querida – disse enquanto a atraia até mim e beijava docemente sua frente, enquanto organizava agora seu suado cabelo.

— Desculpe – disse a garota muito baixo, estava envergonhada, é que não era para menos, não é todos os dias que você entra no banheiro e alguém aparece e arrasta você para uma cabine, mas ela o desejava e não tinha porque discutir, não comigo que podia ler cada um dos seus pensamentos.

A garota levava mais do que duas semanas sonhando comigo em diversas posições, céus, eu simplesmente cumpri seus desejos como bom samaritano que sou.

Nos arrumávamos para sair quando duas garotas entraram no banheiro, a garota ao meu lado ficou tensa presa ao pânico, e eu a puxei até mim e tapei sua boca, a abracei para que não ficasse nervosa.

As garotas começaram com a tediosa tarefa de se maquiar, como se com isso mudasse algo, não sabia que eu, tempo atrás tinham aquecido minhas camas com seus corpos quentes, sim também havia feito sexo com Jéssica e Lauren, as garotas sorriam e falavam se seus atuais pares, não era como se fizesse diferença, mas como eu disse antes, pouco lhes importava estar com alguém, era muito simples elas abrirem as pernas, condenadamente fácil.

Eu estava revoltado com a situação quando um de seus pensamentos me chamou profundamente a atenção.

_"Não sei que raios vêem, faria bem engordar um pouco._

_Na verdade, nem mesmo é bonita._

_Não entendo por que Eric a olha tanto... ou Mike."_

Pensou Jéssica, era o tema destaque do dia em todas as mentes: a menina nova, Isabella Swan, filha do chefe de polícia da cidade, que tinha vindo viver aqui por alguma mudança na situação familiar. Bella. Até agora tinha corrigido a todos que se dirigiu a ela por seu nome completo ...


	3. Minha

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Minha**

**Bella PDV**

_SuperHeroe - Alexis y Fido_

_**Ela sonha com um super-herói**_

_**Que pode tirá-la da depressão**_

_**Que pode elevá-la a outros níveis de satisfação**_

_**Que acolha quando estiver sozinha**_

_**Que a amasse na cama com corda**_

_**Que faça amor em travesseiros de penas.**_

— Então Bella, o que você acha do primeiro dia? — perguntou Jéssica. Deus! É como se eles nunca tivessem tido um colega novo, era a sétima pessoa a me fazer a mesma pergunta.

— Muito bom, todos estão sendo amáveis — não estava mentindo, na verdade haviam todos sido muito amáveis, se não fosse pela constante atenção que começava a receber, diria que havia sido um dia bastante bom, longe de acidentes, quedas e coisas próprias de mim.

_**Ela o que o pede é...**_

_**Ela me da o que quer sentir**_

_**Quando quer mentir**_

_**Ela quer um homem que possa pedir**_

_**Sem tem que fingir**_

_**Ela quer decidir**_

_**E em cima de você quer subir**_

_**Não é que ela seja uma ninfomaníaca**_

_**Ela é boa...**_

— Ângela, até que em fim chegou, você demorou no banho — disse Lauren em um tom nada amigável.

— Não liga para isso amor — Ben sussurrou em seu ouvido, era meu primeiro dia e já tinha idéia do tipo de pessoas que me cercavam.

Definitivamente Jéssica e Lauren não eram de confiança, enquanto que Ângela e Ben formavam um casal que era digno de se invejar, se notava a quilômetros o profundo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

_**Sempre há um super-herói**_

_**Que a deixa quente**_

_**Um cara que chega e a ajuda**_

_**E não é o superman**_

_**Sempre há um super-herói**_

_**Que a deixa quente**_

_**Um cara que chega e a ajuda**_

_**E não é o superman**_

— Que estranho… Sabe Ângela? Lauren e eu fomos ao banheiro agora pouco e não te vimos… - disse Jéssica destilando veneno em cada palavra que saia da sua boca.

Ângela abriu os olhos como choque e abaixou a cabeça corando, não entendi bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não é justo o que estavam fazendo Ângela passa. Talvez não a conhecia bem, mas havia sido muito legal conversar com ela, pelo o que decidi intervir…

— Ângela, você me acompanha até a biblioteca? Preciso conseguir um livro.

— Sim claro, vamos.

— Te devo uma Bella.

— Não se preocupe. Você teria feito o mesmo no meu lugar. O não?

— Claro que sim. Então de que livro precisa?

— Na verdade de nenhum, só disse com a intenção se de te salvar dessa situação tão incomoda.

— Bella… — Ângela ficou me observando e uma emoção que eu não soube decifrar, tomou conta do seu rosto. — Não mereço que se preocupe comigo. — Não sei bem o quando, mas os olhos dela se tornaram brilhantes, estava contendo as lágrimas.

— Como pode dizer isso. Você e Ben foram às únicas pessoas que se comportaram verdadeiramente amáveis comigo, obviamente você merecia o mesmo da minha parte. Não me agradou a forma que te trataram.

— É que você não entende Bella, eu merecia ser tratada assim, ou cosia pior.

— Do que você está falando Ângela, deixa de dizer coisas sem sentido. — Ângela estava muito triste, as lágrimas não paravam de cair dos seus olhos.

Se eu tinha aprendido algo nesses anos que morei com Renee foi cuidar dos meus problemas, sozinha, nunca pude contar com ela e não gostava de incomodar, então eu controlava muito bem minhas emoções, mas com meus amigos era outra coisa e sem saber muito bem como. Eu tomei certa afeição por essa garota que agora chorava contra meu peito. Me senti infinitamente mal por aquilo que a atormentava, não sabia bem o que ou quem seria o responsável, mas se estava claro que o que a meu respeito eu pudesse saber, tentaria aliviar sua dor.

— O que acha se depois das aulas, você ir a minha casa? Charlie não estará lá durante a tarde então estarei sozinha, podíamos ver filmes e estudar algo, e além disso serviria para que se distraia.

— Eu acho uma boa idéia, muito obrigada Bella, de verdade você é uma grande pessoa.

— Não há de que, bem agora tenho que ir para minha aula de Biologia e acho que chegarei tarde. Até a saída.

**EDWARD PDV**

Odiosa, era tudo o que eu poderia dizer sobre a aula de Biologia, havia feito esse curso infinitas vezes. Conhecia a matéria com perfeição e estava certo de que poderia das aulas cem vezes melhor que o cara que haviam colocado como professor.

Liguei o iPod. Nada melhor do que música clássica para me distrair, já havia tido suficiente de pensamentos luxuosos sobre mim o dia todo, por parte desses adolescentes hormonais.

Não sei bem em que momento fechei os olhos de nervoso, mas acredito que o Sr. Banner pensou que eu estava dormindo pois me chamou minha atenção na frente de toda a turma, eu teria prevenido se não tivesse com a música no volume tão alto, mas valia a pena para não suportar os superficiais e pouco originais pensamentos de cada humano dessa sala.

— Desculpe senhor — Respondi com meu habitual tom educado, formando em meu rosto uma perfeita e bastante convincente expressão de tristeza. _Céus, era muito fácil fingir._

— Deixarei passar Sr. Cullen, unicamente porque suas qualificações são perfeitas em minha matéria e além disse possui uma excelente conduta. Agora me faça o favor de entregar seu iPod, será devolvido no fim das aulas, e espero que isto não se repita — Genial, pensei para mim mesmo. Como se eu não pudesse comprar outro. Enfim, o professor iria me deixar em paz.

Levantei do meu lugar e fui até onde estava o professor, com intenção de entregar o iPod, estava a ponto de entregá-lo quando uma forte e concentrada fragrância atingiu em cheio meus sentidos.

Isabella Swan acabava de fazer sua aparição na aula, portanto com ela o mais esquisito aroma que pensei alguma vez ter o prazer de sentir, não tinha idéia que existissem manjares tão suculentos, mas de o ter descoberto eu daria tudo para consegui-lo, meus sentidos nublaram e já não existia nada mais do que ela e eu.

Eu podia imaginar o doce sabor do seu sangue em minha boca, o gosto que me provocaria degustar o sabor do seu sangue quente enchendo o meu interior. A partir de hoje não exisitiria sangue suficiente para saciar minha sede, não depois de ter sentido aquela essência concentrada, frésias e lavanda era tudo o que eu podia pensar.

Já não existia coerência em mim. Não tinha um pingo de razão. Eu era um predador e ela era minha presa. O veneno se acumulava em minha boca e eu não fazia nada para deter. Ela seria minha, nada e nem ninguém poderia me impedir.

"_Cullen não para de olhar para ela"_

"_Céus, não basta ele ter toda a escola aos seus pés, também vai querer a nova para ele!"_

— Senhorita Swan, essas são horas para chegar na aula? — as palavras do professor, só provocaram em Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, um rubor mais. Fazendo assim mais difícil o meu trabalho de me controlar e não me lançar sobre ela agora mesmo.

O doce e irresistível perfume do seu sangue me chamava, me fazia querer prová-la. Com cada segundo que passava meu corpo a desejava com mais força.

"_Sim ele está comendo ela com os olhos, a olha como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Qualquer um diria que vai devorar." _

O comentário do professor me tirou por um segundo dos meus pensamentos. Ao que parece ele, como o resto da turma, havia percebido como eu observava Bella, mas ela não havia dito nada. Só então lembrei que devia voltar ao meu lugar.

Ela me seguiu e sentou no lugar ao meu lado, compartilhando assim a mesma mesa, obviamente por ordem do professos. Decidi que era melhor não respirar pelo resto da aula. Essa era a única maneira de mantê-la com vida, não é que eu me importasse com isso agora haviam muitas pessoas, mas cedo ou tarde, ela estaria sozinha e quando chegasse o momento não iria perder minha oportunidade.

Bella será minha, seja cedo ou tarde, mas de uma forma ou de outra conseguirei meu objetivo. A sensação de êxtase seria sublime, eu sabia que ela devia me pertencer.


	4. Luta Interna

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Luta interna.**

**Edward PDV**

Eu tinha decidido. Desde o dia em que Isabella Swan entrou em minha vida, só uma coisa tinha toda a minha atenção, ela, só o seu nome fazia com que eu não me concentrasse em outra coisa, não podia tirá-la da minha cabeça a maldita imagem dessa humana, a simples idéia de ter Bella era muito irresistível como para deixar passar, essa garota seria minha a todo o custo, de uma forma ou de outra a atrairia até mim, para logo beber até a ultima gota do seu soberano sangue, só de me imaginar nessa situação me excitava profundamente, simplesmente pensar nela fazia com que o veneno tomasse conta da minha boca. Já havia começado a ter uma variedade de idéias para atrais minha presa. Ela seria minha.

Imaginá-la em minha cama, seu frágil e curvilíneo corpo, coberto unicamente por meus braços, rodeando sua fina cintura, enquanto um delicioso rubor tomava conta de suas delicadas bochechas. Enquanto ela dorme presa pelo cansaço e a falta de atenção, eu aproveitaria meu momento, sem dar se quer tempo para gritar ou implorar por sua vida. Como o anjo que é morreria em meus braços, com seu adorável rosto com o tentador rubor, desprovida do traiçoeiro perfume que tanto me chamava, pois já não teria uma gota daquela sublime essência que tanto êxtase me provocava. Não, para isso então eu em minutos já teria bebido e acabado sem desperdiçar um pouco se quer do tal suculento manjar.

— Edward se controle — me chamou um muito ofuscado Jasper. Provocando no ato que eu deixasse de lado minhas idéias e deixar de fantasias com o sangue de Bella.

— Desculpe.

— Tudo bem, mas espero que da próxima vez pelo menos me avise, para saber o que esperar. Céus! Entendo que goste de jogar com as humanas, mas nunca havia sentido você perder o controle com uma mulher, estava certo de que era só por entretenimento, uma maneira de se distrair, mas olhe. Destila ondas de luxúria ao nível em que me faz impossível neutralizar Edward.

Esperava eu que em nenhum momento tenha deixado ver Bella como algo mais, que a sensação que eu guardava em meu interior a razão dos meus delírios, a maior das minhas fantasias, ainda não cumpridas, a essência da qual sabia que uma vez que eu provasse me tornaria viciado.

Ainda que eu deva admitir que sentir a sensação, cada uma de suas curvas perfeitamente nos lugares certos. Certamente Bella Swan era dona de um corpo lindo, pouco comum, diferente das garotas com as que eu só me divertia e matava o tempo.

Ela possuía uma beleza natural, sem mencionar o perfume que tinha com ela que a fazia profundamente desejável de uma maneira quase soberba.

Desejava tanto prova-la, saborear cada parte do seu corpo com a ponta da minha língua, respirar o arome enquanto o sabor de sua pele – SANGUE -. Seu sangue, é o único que devia me interessas nessa humana.

— Edward! Que demônios você está fazendo, seja o que for que te deixa assim tem só duas opções. Pode ir ao banheiro e solucionar seus problemas, ou sair e caçar algo… Você escolhe a opção que te ajudara melhor.

— Demônios Jasper nem eu mesmo, sei o que está acontecendo.

— Irmão de verdade eu queria te ajudar, mas se nem você mesmo sabe o problema que tem, é realmente impossível que eu possa te dar a solução, por outro lado deveria estar agradecendo que tenha sido eu que descobri e não Emmett, você e u sabemos que suas reações não são nada discretas.

— Jasper, esqueceu que Emmett não pode 'ler pensamentos, nem ver o futuro, muito menos pode sentir as emoções dos outros.'

— Desculpe ser eu que diga isso irmão, mas com essa cara de babão que você está não precisa ser um gênio para adivinhar que o seu problema está diretamente relacionado com calcinhas. Por ser você não deveria me surpreender, mas como você mesmo disse até um momento atrás, eu posso sentir as emoções, e nunca antes você tinha estado assim, sempre notei que se irritava com um profundo ódio, cansado com você mesmo, e demonstrava estar irritado todos os dias por isso aceitamos, não que fosse ninfomaníaco, o que não é de se estranhar em um vampiro. Mas nesse caso é que sempre temos sido claros que sua atitude era um modo de escapar mais do que uma fonte de prazer. Enfim Edward é sua vida e não planejo me meter, mas lhe peço que quando estiver perto de mim tente se controlar, ou pelo menos me avise. Passa assim não saltar sobre Alice no caso de me encontrar desprevenido.

_O que diabos está acontecendo comigo._

Devo me controlar, repeti uma e outra vez, mas em um ataque de ansiedade ou fúria não sei com certeza o que teria sido, o caso é que não pude me conter e o canto da mesa pagou a conseqüência. Bella me olhava atônica, não sei bem se porque notou o barulho que eu provoquei ou simplesmente com a esperança de que eu falasse com ela.

Certamente me dava exatamente o mesmo dos seus motivos, já que era ela e nada mais que ela, a única pessoa responsável da minha maldita debilidade, nunca um humano me deixou tão dependente, parecia um maldito drogado, suplicando por suas doses diária, claro que a minha situação era infinitamente, mas degradante. Eu me conformava com o simples gesto de respirar o enlouquecedor perfume que representava para mim o seu sangue.

E a isso estava adicionado que por alguma estranha razão eu não podia ler seus pensamentos! Me dava uma razão a mais para odiá-la. Porque isso era tudo o que eu podia sentir da senhorita 'muda mental', ódio, um profundo e crescente ódio que fazia a sua pessoa e tudo o que ela representava, a odiava por ter me tornado tão débil, a odiava por fazer com que depois de tantas décadas de abstinência me fizesse desejar sangue humano, mas sobretudo, a odiava por me confundir, por me fazer duvidar entre o desejo do sangue e seu corpo.

_Quem era ela para colocar a baixo o que haviam sido anos de preparação?_

_Quem essa garota pensava que era?_

Não era mais do que uma intrusa que apareceu para fazer da minha vida um completo inferno! Tentando a sua sorte cada vez que se sentava ao meu lado na aula de Biologia, era suficientemente tonta como para permanecer junto a seu assassino em potencial.

Por acaso não notava o perigo? Estava certo que sua hostilidade fazer dela bastante evidente. Meu ódio era suficientemente grande como para refletir em meus olhos cada vez que a olhava. Mas então por que raios não fazia nada? Por que continuava ali como uma inocente ovelha esperando pelo leão, chamando, seduzindo, incitando a ir a ela, pedindo aos gritos que a faça sua. Ok, me desviei completamente do tema, as ovelhas não seduzem seus predadores, e os leões não andam toda a vida apaixonando-se por sua presa.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Que merda tinha está insignificante garota que me enlouquecia por completo?

Soltei todo o ar em um golpe, fazendo com que toda a atenção do professor pousasse em mim, sabia a resposta, mas para falar necessitava tomar ar. Com Bella ao meu lado isso não era uma grande idéia.

O professor Banner, me olhou com um olhar insistente, não me restou alternativa a não ser responder. De todas as formas seriam só alguns minutos, e eu tinha caçado o suficiente para estar satisfeito e não aumentar o risco — não deve ser para tanto, quem sabe exagerei porque me pegou de imprevisto. — Grande erro, a deliciosa fragrância se seu sangue me atingiu com toda a sua força e meu corpo agiu por si só deixando escapar um grunhido, por sorte consegui conter a tempo e saiu suficientemente baixo para que o resto da classe não notasse, e por sua vez bastante audível para minha colega de mesa que me olhou com assombro e estupefação.

Uma vez que havia respondido a maldita pergunta levei minha mão direita até a ponte do meu nariz, exercendo tanta pressão que se tivesse feito em um humano, o nariz teria quebrado.

A queimação na minha garganta era tanta que tive que me desculpar com o Sr. Banner, alegando que não me sentia bem. O que nunca foi tão verdadeiro como nesse momento.

Foram só alguns segundo que salvaram a vida de Bella, o veneno dominava minha boca. Enquanto com minha língua me desfazia do veneno e a desagradável sensação que deixava o sabor amargo dela.

Agora eu pensava, por acaso me importava à vida dessa humana? Não absolutamente não, simplesmente não era o lugar. Sim vou fazer uma exceção e deixar minha abstinência o mínimo que eu podia fazer, era ser discreto pela minha família. Sim é isso, por isso não havia matado ainda.

Mas isso duraria pouco. Eu acabaria com essa tortura, a possuiria hoje mesmo.

Já haviam terminado as aulas, e eu estava no meu Volvo, esperando que meu pesadelo saísse de uma vez por todas. Quando a vi se aproximar de seu carro com, uma ira infinita me dominou. No fim a faria minha. Faltavam só alguns segundos para colocar meu plano em prática. Bella não se incomodou em me olhar, ainda que eu não esperasse, mal por mal eu jamais havia dirigido a palavra a ela, e eu dado o fato de que eu não podia ler seus pensamentos, nem se quer permiti cumprimenta-la.

Para que? Se daqui a pouco ela seria história, não tinha sentido. Enquanto menos souber dela melhor. Assim o peso na consciência seria menor, ok, isso é uma mentira, ainda que se tratasse de um assassino nunca deixaria de me sentir como um monstro. Mas era isso o que eu era um maldito e insignificante monstro, o pior que podia existir no mundo, o mais baixo, um maldito demônio sem alma, uma besta egoísta e sem coração. O que me eu poderia perder? Se de todas as formas eu ia para o inferno.

Quando ela ligou seu carro esperei alguns minutos, bem exatamente uns quatro minutos, tão pouco é que necessitasse de muita velocidade para a alcançar já que seu carro é uma verdadeira porcaria.

Eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria daqui dez minutos e seu carro pararia, era óbvio que eu mesmo havia manipulado o motor do seu carro.

Isso seria só o primeiro passo para cumprir meus desejos. Não estava certo de quantos minutos mais seria capaz de suportar a queimação que estava em minha garganta.

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

O som do seu motor não só me avisou que a hora havia chegado, mas também que havia roubado de um leve sorriso, é que era uma situação extremamente patética.

Ainda estava a alguns metros do seu carro, estava aproximando para estacionar junto a ela, quando a vi descer. E em frente aos meus olhos tive a visão mais sobrenatural que um homem podia imaginar.

Definitivamente estava enlouquecendo, não era humano isso, eu não tinha duvidas, mas eu era um homem, minha sexualidade sempre havia sido clara, mas sem duvidas eu não era humano, como é que durante esses segundos que perdi olhando-a esqueci por completo minha sede e sentia como um adolescente comandado por seus hormônios.

Estacionei o Volvo e me aproximei de Bella. Tinha seu cabelo molhado e estava grudado a sua pele branca, só o trajeto da posta do colégio até o seu carro havia bastado para deixa-la molhada, suas bochechas estavam sem aquele rubor que me atraia feito louco nos últimos dias.

Meus olhos pousaram nos seus, mas estavam vermelhos e inchados, tinha certo brilho que produzia a umidade que brotava dele.

Ela havia chorado… NÃO! Um anjo não deve chorar. Nesse momento uma preocupação descomunal tomou conta de mim. Me apressei para sair do carro, e me aproximei dela com a intenção de que se abrigasse, não queria que pegasse um resfriado.

Então eu repensei, o que me importava se ficasse doente ou por acaso seu sangue iria ficar melhor? Se no final a mataria, por que me importava tanto sua maldita saúde.

Deixei meus pensamentos de lado e segui o plano ao pé da letra.

— Olá, Isabella certo? – a cumprimentei com um tom bastante doce e amigável, sabia que isso era muito bom. Todas as garotas caiam e ela não seria uma exceção.

Ela abriu seus lindos olhos castanhos achocolatado com assombro, para logo cobrir seu gesto com uma máscara de indiferença e me olhou com uma careta de cético.

— Está falando comigo? — perguntou agora com o tom carregado de sarcasmo. Acredito que o fez a com a intenção de me intimidar, ao menos isso explicava a postura que tomou suas mãos até suas fina e frágil cintura que estava em perfeita harmonia com sua perfeita e bem delineada bunda.

— De verdade não — ela deu a volta indignada em direção ao seu carro. Mas nem sonhando iria escapar, não agora que havia começado…

— Bella, por favor, vamos me deixe explicar ok? — Ela continuou caminhando — por favor Bella, aonde pensa que ir se seu carro não funciona. Parei unicamente por que imaginei que necessitava de ajuda. Lamento muito ter sido grosseiro com você Bella!

Esse último eu disse com um tom profundo de arrependimento. Era bom se eu queria para-la eu deveria mudar certas coisas do plano inicial. E pelo visto já estava pronta a primeira parte… Tal como imaginei nesse instante ela parou, definitivamente isso se tornaria mais interessante do que eu havia planejado…


	5. Sangue vs Corpo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Sangue v/s Corpo**

**Edward PDV**

— Bella, por favor, vamos me deixe explicar ok? — Ela continuou caminhando — por favor, Bella aonde pensa que ir se seu carro não funciona. Parei unicamente por que imaginei que necessitava de ajuda. Lamento muito ter sido grosseiro com você Bella!

Esse último eu disse com um tom profundo de arrependimento. Era bom se eu queria para-la eu deveria mudar certas coisas do plano inicial. E pelo visto já estava pronta a primeira parte… Tal como imaginei nesse instante ela parou, definitivamente isso se tornaria mais interessante do que eu havia planejado…

— Está bem, diga — genial, não seria difícil conseguir meu objetivo.

— Te deve uma desculpa, por ter sido hostil e mal educado, mas tudo tem uma explicação — Não pode ser! Isto será muito fácil e bom, e eu pensei que nada podia dar uma mudança a minha vida e parece que essa garota e da uma sacudida, era bom nos divertiríamos bastante.

— Sabe Edward eu não tenho o dia todo, assim se você não notou não parou de chover e eu o menos que eu desejo é ficar conversando com você, ao contrário estou ansiosa por estar no calor da minha casa assim que se você não tem mais nada para dizer eu vou embora, foi um prazer. — Dizendo isso ela virou e começou a andar. E ela estava me dando às costas. A mim? Sinceramente essa mulher estava louca, por outro lado isso era ainda melhor, já estava cansado de que todas caíssem tão rápido, isso seria bom, meu desafio pessoal.

— Eu gosto de você Bella — _na verdade me fascina, me da água na boca só de imaginar você na minha cama. Eu beberia você aqui mesmo, mas isso tiraria a diversão do assunto._ — Sei que é uma razão pobre para tudo o que a fiz passar, mas não sabia como me comportar, eu ficava nervoso estando perto de você, não sabia bem o que dizer. Lamento muito se a fiz ter uma imagem ruim sobre mim.

Céus, eu era tão bom atuando, que a garota acreditou em tudo, ainda que tinha seus olhos como pratos, presos no assombro.

Aproveitei a situação para me aproximar dela, este era o meu momento. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e fixei meu olhar no ela, em seus lindos olhos chocolate.

— Bom para você — dizendo isso ela virou na outra direção e começou a caminhar com claras intenções de ir embora, deixando-me com as mãos praticamente tocando o ar!

— Espera — gritei enquanto caminhava em uma velocidade humana, tentando alcança-la.

— O que você quer? Você não cansa de jogar com as pessoas. Por acaso acredita que não sei o que você é? — Não, não pode ser, ela podia saber o que eu… como? Isso não era possível.

— E o que acha que eu sou?

— Um monstro, um ser egoísta incapaz de ter sentimentos bons. Você só utiliza as mulheres para se entreter as custas delas.

— De onde tirou isso?

— Sou mulher sabe? Junte isso ao fato de que eu tenho colegas como Lauren e Jéssica. Deveria saber que é praticamente impossível que seu 'segredinho' esteja a salvo se coloca em sua cama garotas como elas.

— Está me dizendo que por um rumor que circula por duas garotas despeitadas você vai me negar uma oportunidade?

— Sabe Edward, de verdade, não tem por que seguir fingindo. Na verdade eu não te entendo, ambos sabemos que eu não sou seu tipo de garota, e por outro lado você sabe tão bem como eu, que o que dizem não são só rumores, mas a verdade é que não me interessa saber mais sobre o assunto, assim que deixe assim Edward, está bem.

— Não, claro que não está bem. Não me parece justo de verdade, me dê só uma oportunidade Bella, só uma! Eu juro que não te decepcionarei. Permita que eu te conheça, Bella. Deixe-me mostrar quem eu sou de verdade. Ao menos, me dê essa oportunidade de ser seu amigo. Só isso Bella.

— Ser amigos? Edward não sei se podemos ser amigos, e mais, nem se quer acredito que saiba o que significa ser um bom amigo.

— Por favor Bella, é a única coisa que eu peço. Se quiser eu me ajoelho! Farei o necessário para que me dê uma oportunidade.

— Este bem — Não pude deixar de sorrir, para ser honesto não entendia bem o por que, mas sua resposta havia me emocionado de alguma forma.

Deixei-me levar, estávamos a uma pequena distância, suficientemente próximos para me deixar levar por meus instintos e como um impulso não pude evitar, meus olhos se perderam em seus lábios e justo quando estava disposto a beija-la ela se afastou, não o suficientemente rápido como para com minha velocidade pudesse apoderar de seus lábios, mas sim o suficiente para uma humana, deixando claro sua negação.

— Só amigos, lembra?

— Por acaso amigos não podem beijar? — perguntei fingindo inocência.

— Não Edward, ao menos não esse tipo de beijos.

— Mas eu queria um…

— E eu queria a paz mundial, mas como vê, nem tudo é possível.

— E um pequeno?

— Não.

— Por favor.

— Edward eu já disse que não.

— Por favor.

— mmmm…

— Está pensado.

— Idiota.

— Desculpe.

— Tudo bem.

— Vai me dar o meu beijo?

— Não!

— Mas você acabou de dizer tudo bem.

— Porque você havia dito 'desculpe'!

— Talvez no fundo do seu coração você quer me beijar…

— Esqueça Edward não o farei.

— Por favor!

— Céus Edward. Que insistente você é!

— Quando quero algo nada me detêm, não até conseguir.

— Eu sabia.

— O que?

— Isso que eu represento para você, um capricho — Inferno! E por acaso ela lia mentes. Como diabos pode ser tão perceptiva. Ainda que em parte estava equivocada, ela começou sendo um simples capricho admito, mas terminou se tornando uma espécie de obsessão doentia, meu objetivo pessoal.

— Não diga idiotices.

— Não são e você sabe melhor do que eu. Porque insiste em negar. Porque insiste em negar o que é!

— PORQUE QUERO DEIXAR DE SER! São idiotices e fim de assunto… E meu beijo?

— Edward!

— Te disse que não me daria por vencido.

— E eu te disse que não e essa é uma última palavra.

— Por favor Bella. Não é tão difícil e eu juro que ninguém vai saber!

— Me dá a sua palavra…?

— Isso é um sim?

— Meu Deus! Que homem mais insistente.

— Bom, você tem grande culpa nisso porque é muito cabeça dura.

— Eu sei.

— Meu beijo?

— Feche os olhos — Não podia acreditar, por fim ia sentir os perfeitos e deliciosos lábios de Bella pousar sobre os meus, podia imaginar o fluxo de sangue correr bom debaixo da sua pele, enquanto seu esquisito perfume ficava mais, concentrada devido ao rubor que havia se alojado das suas bochechas.

— Eles estão fechados.

— Estou falando sério Edward, sem os olhos fechados, não terá beijo — fechei meus olhos com tanta força que fez com que minha testa franzisse.

— E agora?

— Assim está perfeito — estou certo que ao dizer isso ela corou. Senti que começava se aproximar perigosamente. Seu pulso se acelerou e suas batidas aumentaram em um ritmo impossível, como se fosses asas de um colibri. Os centímetros que nos separavam eram poucos, senti meus lábios arderem, estava enfeitiçado, havia caído baixo pela influência de seu perfume, a fragrância de seu sangue havia começado a fazer efeito em mim.

Senti minha garganta em chamas, o veneno tomou conta da minha boca, engoli pesadamente esperando seu contato. Então senti uma pequena e frágil mão encostar em meu rosto, aproximando-me até ela, enquanto que com a outra dedicava caricias por todo o meu rosto. Só seu toque queimava, nunca havia permitido um toque assim com ninguém,

O sexo era sem dúvidas incrível, uma interessante maneira de matar o tempo, mas isso, isso era o céu. A forma que ela memorizava com seu toque cada área do meu rosto, a delicadeza que se empenhava para traçar caminhos imaginários sobre minha pele.

Suas mãos pararam por um momento, e eu soube que a hora tinha chegado. Enfim beijaria Bella ou melhor dizendo "Seria beijado por um anjo".

Bella tirou ambas as mãos do meu rosto para coloca-las em meu colo, a sensação era indescritível, incrível, não existiam palavras para definir aquilo.

_**Como fazia isso?**_

_**Como é que podia me fazer sentir**_

_**Tantas emoções de uma vez com um simples toque?**_

CÉUS! Não iria agüentar muito mais tempo, queria que me beijasse agora mesmo! Então senti um fino dedo traçar o contorno dos meus lábios.

Nesse segundo não podia estar mais confuso, por um lado me dava água na boca com o simples fato de senti-la tão perto de mim, sua pele a alguns centímetros de meus afiados dentes era simplesmente tentador, mas por outro lado seu toque representava uma fonte de prazer única e nova para mim, senti-la acariciando essa área tão sensível, tornava isso incrivelmente excitante. Não pude me conter e com muito cuidado para não morde-la, coloquei seu dedo em minha boca, sugando sua pele quente e desfrutando as batidas que vinham dela, a distancia entre seus sangue e meus dentes eram mínimas.

Bella retirou seu dedo da minha boca e fez o que nenhum homem devia morrer sem ver.

Levou seu dedo úmido até sua boca e repetiu o que eu havia feito minutos antes.

_Inferno! Ela estava condenadamente sensual, essa mulher deveria ser proibida._

Essa mulher definitivamente queria me fazer perder o pouco do controle que estava em mim.

Sua respiração se tornou entrecortada e as batidas do seu coração como se fosse possível, aumentara, ainda mais até sem mais explicações Bella depositou um casto e doce beijo em minha bochecha.

O que aconteceu em seguida nenhum de nós imaginava, primeiro porque eu esperava que o beijo fosse na boca. Entretanto bastou um simples e nada especial beijo na minha bochecha para me enlouquecer. Quando seus preciosos e frágeis lábios fizeram pressão sobre minha dura e fria pele, minha mente deixou de trabalhar, como se uma descarga elétrica. O prazer que me provocou seu toque não tinha ponto de comparação, por mais que quisesse deter a tempo para prolongas assim mais o momento e desfrutar desses segundos pela eternidade eu não possuía essa classe de habilidade.

Para minha desgraça logo minha logo minha menina se afastou, mas eu ainda tentava sair do transe e continuava com meus olhos fechados rememorando o momento recém acontecido e desfrutando repetidas vezes dele.

Bella não disse nada, e para ser honesto nesse instante não me interessava, nesse segundo só tinha na minha mente aquele beijo e os efeitos que causou em mim.

Ainda não tinha idéia de que tanto prazer fosse possível junto com o fluxo de emoções que haviam me sobrevido, o qual me levou a uma nova interrogação Se ela havia provocado tantas revoluções com só aquele toque… Como seria beijar seus lábios? O que sentiria ao provar daquele néctar?

Sem sequer me medir as conseqüências abri meus olhos, os quais a essa altura deviam estar em um profunda cor negra, como o mais puro ônix, cegado pelo desejo, mas não me interessou. Com ela eu simplesmente deixava de pensar e medir as conseqüências.

Quando os abri encontrei com uma muito nervosa Bella, seu rosto havia perdido todo o rastro de cor. Estava mais pálida do que o normal, seu coração batia de uma forma desenfreada. Eu sabia que meus olhos a haviam assustado, mas já não podia deter, nada podia fazer, nem se quer… Seu sangue.

Essa luta havia sido ganho por seu corpo e as sensações que este emanava.


	6. Não é um capricho, é necessidade

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Não é um capricho, é necessidade**

**Edward PDV**

Sem sequer me medir as conseqüências abri meus olhos, os quais a essa altura deviam estar em um profunda cor negra, como o mais puro ônix, cegado pelo desejo, mas não me interessou. Com ela eu simplesmente deixava de pensar e medir as conseqüências.

Quando os abri encontrei com uma muito nervosa Bella, seu rosto havia perdido todo o rastro de cor. Estava mais pálida do que o normal, seu coração batia de uma forma desenfreada. Eu sabia que meus olhos a haviam assustado, mas já não podia deter, nada podia fazer, nem se quer… Seu sangue.

Essa luta havia sido ganho por seu corpo e as sensações que este emanava.

Olhei diretamente em seus olhos e prendi meu olhar nela tentando com todas as minhas forças acabar com o terror que tinha nos seus, me aproximei e ela afastou. Avancei dois passos em sua direção e ela retrocedeu outros três. Sei que teria continuado, mas ela se deteve em sua caminhonete.

Sem pensar duas vezes coloquei meus braços ao seu redor, bloqueando assim qualquer forma de saída possível, convertendo-me em uma espécie de prisão para ela.

— Desculpe — foi a ultima coisa que eu disse e sem lhe dar tempo para encontrar resposta para minhas palavras, me apoderei de seus lábios iniciando assim uma verdadeira batalha contra meu próprio corpo. Combatendo assim meus desejos de beber dela, era esquisitamente tentadora, o sangue se acumulava em suas bochechas, seus lábios incharam por causa de meus beijos. Entretanto Bella não correspondia, continuei beijando a com mais insistência, mas ela continuava sem sinais de querer se mover.

Sabia que o que eu ia fazer ia contra a ética e a moral. Nunca antes me senti obrigado a fazer uso de minhas habilidades, mas Bella não me deu outra opção.

Era óbvio que por ser o que éramos, vampiros, possuíamos certas habilidades para atrais nossas presas. Ao sermos predadores providos de uma aparência que nos tornava irresistíveis para nossas vitimas, sempre acreditei que devido a nossa aparência, não fazia falta o maior uso de nossas habilidades, mas nesse momento Bella Swan me estava fazendo perder completamente a cabeça, e por maior que fosse contra as técnicas que utilizaria habitualmente. Desta vez utilizaria tudo o que tivesse em meu poder para consegui-la...

Separei do meu anjo, pronto para arrancar suas asas. Não estava preparado para terminar o beijo, mas se eu queria que Bella fizesse sua parte, não me faltava outra opção, sem tirar minhas mãos de suas costas, e só as poucos centímetros de minha presa, comecei a deslizar meu nariz por seu colo, inalando aquele enlouquecedor perfume, embriagando-me de sua essência. Deslizei meu dedo por suas costas, enquanto aproximava minha boca de seu colo, comecei a provar sua carne. Bella tremia diante do contato, me deleitava do saber daquela área, Frésia, chuva e restos de suor, acompanhados por seu doce perfume, que me dava água na boca, cada segundo tentava mais a minha sorte, se não a fizesse minha agora, não poderia resistir por muito tempo, ela devia ser a presa, mas quem se encontrava a segundos de cair rendido era eu. Havíamos trocado os papéis, e eu passei a ser a ovelha e ela o leão, não podia ceder, não devia me dar por vencido tão facilmente, eu não seria a presa.

Sem perder mais nenhum segundo sai do seu colo para soltar meu hálito sobre sua boca, sabia os efeitos que isso teria nela, mas não me importa. Eu era muito egoísta para pensar em seu bem estar, nesses instantes tudo o que me importava era satisfazer meus desejos, isso não era um capricho, era necessidade.

Ouvi ela arfar, para mim, era incrível a facilidade com que meu anjo começava a cedes, já não resistia, pelo contrário, pouco a pouco ia abaixando a guarda e começava a responder com timidez o beijo.

— Bella, preciso de você — eu disse com minha voz entrecortada e sem tirar meus olhos dos seus, ainda que não tivesse conseguido desviar por mais que eu desejasse, Bella tinha me hipnotizado.

Seu coração parou por mais segundos que o habitual, eu me preocupei e um novo sentimento que reconheci como medo me invadiu, nesse instante pensei que talvez eu tivesse exagerado no uso de minhas habilidades. Então seu coração, para minha alegria, voltou a bater com normalidade. Meu anjo estava tão disposto a acessível que meu corpo quis mais. E esquecendo por completo das conseqüências a beijei. Bella entreabriu os lábios pegando meu lábios inferior.

Nem na melhor de minhas fantasias, eu tinha pensado que existisse um momento assim, a sensação de êxtase não tinha preço. Ainda não compreendia do que tinha me tornado viciado, seu sangue ou sua pele, seu aroma ou suas carícias, só tinha claro uma coisa: Eu necessitava dela. Bella liberou meu lábio inferior para agora apoderar-se de ambos. Superior e inferior, ambos presos pelos lábios de um anjo. Minha boca agora estava sobre o controle daquele ser divino que descido do paraíso unicamente para me mostrar um pedacinho do céu, já que de verdae eu nunca teria acesso.

Segui o ritmo da minha menina, estava tão frágil, tão inocente e nova com isso. Por um momento a idéia de que Bella nunca havia sido beijada antes ocupou por completo meus pensamentos, mas a paixão e o desejo abriram passagem deixando todo o resto para trás. Introduzi minha língua para poder aprofundar o beijo, Bella não se opôs pelo então coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura atraindo-a mais perto de mim, eu estava completamente cego de desejo, a paixão havia feito meus sentidos nublarem, enfim arranquei de uma maldita vez aquela horrenda capa de chuva, agora podia apreciar e sentir cada curva de seu bem formado corpo, o que fez com que nossos corpos estivessem encharcados graças a chuva, só nos facilitava mais as coisas. Não me importava se fizéssemos na sua caminhonete ou no meu Volvo, o importante é que a faria minha, sem importar o lugar.

Bella colocou suas mãos no meu cabelo, e liberou minha boca exclusivamente para se dedicar a outra área. Bella começou a sugar meu pescoço, enquanto eu me dedicava a acariciar suas costas, cada vez a acariciava com mais impetuosidade.

Lentamente comecei a colocar minha mão por baixo da sua ensopada camiseta, conseguindo finalmente fazer contato com sua suave pele. Apesar do frio do ambiente e suas úmidas roupas, Bella possuía um calor tão próprio de um corpo cheio de vida, aquilo que eu jamais possuiria…

Continuamos com esse perigoso jogo de ardentes toques e insinuantes beijos, estava pronto para das o seguinte passo, quando um estranho calor se situou em minha bochecha e logo aquele beijo tinha um gosto de sal. Bella continuava me beijando de uma forma desenfreada.

Abri meus olhos sem interromper o beijo e encontrei uma garota com o rosto coberto por lágrimas, seus lindos olhos chocolates inchados de tanto chorar.

Maldição! Eu havia excedido, sabia. Ela não queria isso, desde o começo deixou claro que não desejava, seu corpo só pedia, mas isso era unicamente responsabilidade minha. Ela não havia tido tempo para pensar nem decidir. Eu tinha claro que praticamente a havia obrigado, era egoísta, só tinha em mente a fazer minha de todas as maneiras existentes para logo me deleitar com seu sublime manjar que representava para mim seu sangue.

Abusei as minha condição ainda consciente do dano que poderia provocar com isso, sabia que tudo em mim a atraia, minha voz, meu cheiro, meus olhos. Eu estava me aproveitando de uma garota…

Mas não era isso que eu desejava por acaso? Seduzir-la e a fazer minha, esse era o plano… tê-la justo como eu tinha agora, rendida, tão ausente que nem se quer notaria quando eu a mordesse.

Mas então, o que me detinha?

**Um péssimo amigo**

Maldição! Eu havia excedido, sabia. Ela não queria isso, desde o começo deixou claro que não desejava, seu corpo só pedia, mas isso era unicamente responsabilidade minha. Ela não havia tido tempo para pensar nem decidir. Eu tinha claro que praticamente a havia obrigado, era egoísta, só tinha em mente a fazer minha de todas as maneiras existentes para logo me deleitar com seu sublime manjar que representava para mim seu sangue.

Abusei as minha condição ainda consciente do dano que poderia provocar com isso, sabia que tudo em mim a atraia, minha voz, meu cheiro, meus olhos. Eu estava me aproveitando de uma garota…

Mas não era isso que eu desejava por acaso? Seduzir-la e a fazer minha, esse era o plano… tê-la justo como eu tinha agora, rendida, tão ausente que nem se quer notaria quando eu a mordesse.

Mas então, o que me detinha?

— Eu sinto muito – disse enquanto parava minhas verdadeiras intenções e com uma de minhas mãos secava as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

— Não, não sente – respondeu ela, enquanto tirava minha mão de seu frágil rosto de uma forma brusca para ela mesma secar suas delatoras.

— Tem razão não sinto em tudo, mas de todas as formas te disse que queria ser seu amigo. Ao que parece não sou muito bom nisso.

— Nunca acreditei que pudesse chegar a ser.

— Ao menos devia tentar, não acha? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto roçava uma e outra vez com meu nariz a distancia que existia entre seu colo e sua clavícula. Sua respiração voltou a ficar entrecortada e as batidas do seu coração novamente aumentaram a esse ritmo impossível que me havia tornado viciado, era incrível a felicidade que me produzia ser o motivo daquela reação imprópria de um anjo. Sim definitivamente já não podia negar o inevitável, ela havia se tornado minha salvação, meu anjo.

— Edward para – Bella respondeu com uma pobre tentativa de soar normal, mas sua voz saiu mais como um ofegar pelo o qual não conseguiria negar nada. Contudo insistia em continuar fazendo, era extremamente frustante.

Por que o fazia se no final terminaria cedendo?

— Conseguirei você Bella. Vou te conquistar.

— Sério Edward, não continue a perder mais seu tempo comigo. O mundo é suficientemente grande para você conseguir todas as classes de garotas que te interessa.

Claro, mas nenhuma cheira como você, nem possui seu sangue, e muito menos conseguiriam causar a milésima parte do efeito que provocas em mim.

— Ninguém conseguira provocar uma polegada do que você causa em mim.

— E o que se supõe que eu causo em você? – Bella tonta, nem eu mesmo sabia o que era…

Sede?

Desejo?

Excitação?

Uma intensa luxúria, mas havia algo mais… Suas carícias, só o seu toque fazia algo parecido com eletricidade percorrer meu corpo. O que diabos é isso.

Maldição!

Em que grupo eu devia encaixar aquilo? Não tinha idéia, mas de algo eu estava completamente certo… definitivamente isso não era sede.

— Já disse, eu gosto de você e não tem idéia do quando… - Bella corou como pela décima quarta vez durante o tempo que estávamos aqui.

— Então… vai me levar em casa ou por acaso sabe concertar carros?

— Na verdade, sou muito bom concertando carros, mas eu quero muito te levar em casa. Seria uma desculpa para passar tempo com você.

— Como quiser, só quero chegar rápido e conseguir roupa seca.

Demonios! Como pude esquecer? Bella poderia pegar um resfriado e levamos saberá Deus quanto tempo debaixo da chuva. Isso era incrível, hoje havia descoberto duas coisas: estando com Bella não só perdia completamente controle, mas também a noção do tempo, e segundo, ela definitivamente não era como as outras garotas, não só a respeito do sangue, mas também os seus valores.

Nós fomos no meu carro até a sua casa, havíamos deixado sua camionete na estrada, mas eu iria garantir que estivesse de volta antes que Charlie chegasse.

— Então 'amiga' ainda está com frio?

— Não Edward, muito obrigada por me emprestar sua camisa, não devia – a interrompi antes que começasse a dizer que não devia me incomodar. Deus! Não era um incomodo, muito pelo contrário, estava me auto-ajudando, isso só me facilitaria um pouco mais, minha roupa ficaria com seu cheiro.

— Não tem porque agradecer, a sua estava ensopada – bendito o momento em que sai do carro sem abrigo.

— Bom, obrigado de qualquer forma.

— Insisto, não foi nada.

— Bella, já que estamos no plano de 'amigos', te incomodaria se eu fizesse uma pergunta?

— Depende de qual seja.

— Por que estava chorando quando desceu do carro?

— Pergunta seguinte.

— Tudo bem, mas isso só fará com que minha curiosidade aumente.

— Próxima pergunta Edward! Não vou responder essa. – tem que ser algo muito importante para que ela evada com tanto fervor. Demônios! Que frustrante era não poder ler seus pensamentos, a única humana de que eu desejava saber absolutamente tudo e sua mente era um mistério para mim.

— Por que chorou quando eu te beijei? – meu anjo corou de imediato. Ao que parece a pergunta a havia incomodado, por um momento pensei em dizer que não era necessário que respondesse, mas eu era muito egoísta para fazer isso e minha curiosidade era maior.

— Porque não foi como imaginei que seria.

— Do que está falando Bella? Me deixa ainda mais confuso.

— Meu primeiro beijo, não queria que fosse dessa forma e muito menos com você – Meu Deus! Eu havia roubado o seu primeiro beijo, praticamente havia arrancado as asas daquele anjo, literalmente, a havia machucado irremediavelmente a forçando dessa forma, o que eu não compreendia era por que me importava? Por que doía?

Eu não fiquei intimidado pela incerteza. Eu tinha sido quem tinha provado os seus lábios pela primeira vez, nenhuma outra boca havia tocado a pele macia daquela área. Um enorme orgulho me invadiu, enquanto a queimação de minha garganta estava voltando.

Já havíamos chegado na sua casa e Bella estava dormindo no assento do passageiro. Estava adorável enquanto dormia, me deleitei em observá-la com atenção cada um dos seus detalhes, seus olhos, seu nariz, seus carnudos e doces lábios, e então um estranho sentimento surgiu dentro de mim. Eu estava estranho, por um segundo tudo o que me interessou foi protegê-la, velar por ela, senti uma estranha sensação nas minhas mãos. Me debatia se acariciar ou não seu rosto seria certo. Já havia forçado muito as coisas por um dia, ela merecia uma trégua agora…

Acordei Bella para que descesse, por mais que me custasse admitir, eu desfrutava muito da sua companhia, mas ela devia entrar em sua casa, por mais que tivesse com minha camisa, ela iria trocar de roupa, era muito provável que pegasse um resfriado.

Uma vez estando na segurança e no abrigo da sua casa eu me retirei. Eu dirigi a um lugar isolado e longe de tudo. Eu precisava limpar minha mente e tirar Isabella Swan da cabeça.

Quando eu estava fora do carro, sem essa intoxicante e viciante fragrância, comecei a pensar com claridade. Deixei o ar limpo unicamente com a pureza do próprio oxigênio entrasse pelas minhas narinas, inspirei e expirei sem se quer necessitar, repeti o ato um par de vezes permitindo dessa forma que a suave brisa que percorria o lutar me limpasse e leva-se todo o vestígio que me condena. O que essa garota fez comigo?

Não encontrei resposta para minha pergunta pelo o limite que eu pude correr, só fazia isso quando necessitava pensar, clarear meus pensamentos, deixar que minha mente voasse. Depois de uma hora a sede e o desejo começaram a aparecer, mudei a rota em busca de alguma presa que pudesse me acalmar e tirar-me da situação em que Bella havia me deixado.

Continuei com a minha busca em vão, não tinha um só carnívoro na área. Era como se tudo confabula-se contra mim para que eu cedesse e fosse dar a caça a meu anjo de uma vez por todas, mas eu não podia fazer, não porque não a queria nem a desejasse, mas porque isso levantaria suspeitas. Além disso não estava disposto a desperdiçar o frasco daquele fino e sofisticado perfume. Já havia decidido, eu teria tudo dela e se para isso eu devia esperar mais tempo do que o necessário, eu faria com gosto, a recompensa valia a pena.

Não podia suportar mais, só de pensar em Bella eu ficava mais ansioso que o normal e não me referia só a sede, finalmente me deu por vencido e me conformei com três cervos que tiveram o azar de me encontrar pelo caminho. Pelo muito que bebi a ansiedade seguia presente, me atormentando cada segundo que passava longe dela…

Sem pensar duas vezes dirigi a toda velocidade para a casa de Jéssica, sabia que ela não iria se surpreender por me ver, pelo contrário. Ela sempre se mostrava muito disposta a satisfazer cada um dos meus desejos e necessidades.

Uma vez ali abriu a porta com pouca roupa, usando apenas um surto short e um sutiã. Claramente a havia interrompido, não seria a primeira vez que ela devia se livrar de Mike Newton com idiotas e medíocres desculpas. Na realidade Mike não me dava pena, muito pelo contrário, o idiota havia ganhado o mais profundo aborrecimento, desde o dia que seus olhos pousaram sobre **minha** Bella, o momento em que desejou com sua mente ao **meu**anjo.

Como ousava a cobiçar?

Como demônios se atreveu a desejá-la?

Quem diabos ele pensava era para querer tal divindade?

Não, ele não tinha o direito até mesmo a olhar para ela, mas cuidarei disso em breve…

xxx

Uma vez que Mike deixou a casa de Jessica com evidente frustração, fui bater na sua porta, foi o suficiente tocar a campainha uma vez por menos de dez segundos para testemunhar como uma animada Jessica saltando para os meus braços e rodeando meus quadris com as pernas, fazendo com que continha a minha ansiedade se tornou mais evidente.

Esse gesto só me deixou com raiva, porque ela tinha que ceder tão facilmente? Eu queria fazer ela sofrer, queria senti-se o que estou sentindo, levante a cabeça e fiz contato visual. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fechados produto de prazer que estava sendo submetida, por mais que eles fossem castanhos, estavam longe de ser como os de Bella, os de Jessica eram uma tonalidade marrom maçante, comparável ao de madeira, sem graça e completamente desprovido de qualquer tipo de beleza, em vez de que o do meu anjo brilhavam a distância e aquele brilho especial hipnotizante, me enchendo só com um olhar, suas lindas orbes tinham me feito prisioneiro de uma das fantasias mais impossíveis, me deixava louco e me fazendo questionar a razão. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, até aqui partilhando a cama com outra mulher, Bella estava lá, maldita Jessica, ela pagaria por trazer a lembrança da divindade a minha mente, por colocar sal na minha ferida, por ter adicionado a minha dor ao meu martírio. Levei minhas mãos ao lado do seu rosto e beijei-a com todo o ódio que sentia por dentro, com toda a frustração, raiva e desejo, todas essas emoções misturadas, foi acalmada quando forcei seus lábios a se abrirem, sua respiração estava quente, o que me fez lembrar de outra diferença entre ela e meu anjo, os de Jéssica queimam da sua excitação e luxúria. Bella tinha o calor de sua própria juventude e da inocência, beleza possuía uma nota doce e frutado, Jássica não era nada comparada a minha menina.

Eu sabia que a menina que estava deitada sob o meu corpo não era responsável pela a angústia e desespero, que eu havia me tornado um prisioneiro, mas em mim tinha despertado o monstro, aquele que não ficaria satisfeito até que estejam totalmente comprometidos não descansar até saciar a sua sede , não de sangue, mas de calor, foi claramente corpo com fome, para satisfazer o desejo e necessidade.

Meus movimentos tornaram-se mais bruscos e menos cuidadosos, tentou me afastar um pouco para lhe dar espaço, mas exerci mais força no meu punho, estava longe de deixá-la escapar.

Levei minha mãe até seu pescoço para poucas a outra na sua cintura, a apertei com firmeza e possessão, havia reprimido todos esses instintos perto de Bella, mas agora era não era a minha menina, era Jessica que abria a sua cama esta noite, pelo o que eu devia limitar-me a apreciar. Por que isso eu fazia isso não? O sexo era a melhor fonte de prazer depois que o sangue, Bella não era ninguém para me fazer questionar esses hábitos, que durante anos me convenceu de que era a minha única saída.

Eu vi o corpo dela, a menina era bonita, ela não podia duvidar disso, mas não poderia dizer que ela era bonita, não em comparação com o meu anjo.

Aproximei meu rosto dela para beijá-ça, por meio de tentar esquecer tudo com esse beijo, de Bella, o seu cheiro maldito que me fez perder a cabeça e desistir sempre que eu estava perto dela.

A empurrei com força, mas sem quebrar o beijo e fiquei sobre ela, assisti como cada um dos seus terminais nervosos ganham vida própria, deslizei as minhas mãos sob seu shorts minúsculos e revelador. Viajando desta forma em cada uma das suas curvas. Rasguei a roupa de uma vez só conseguia atrapalhar, até que meus dedos tocaram a calcinha, sentei ela sobre meu colo e rasguei a calcinha, ficando agora apenas com um sutiã vermelho, produto do seu decote agora mais exposto.

Jessica tinha seios enormes, o que me fez pensar em como seriam os... dela. Como se sentiria se eu acaricia-se sua macia e fina pele?

Diabos! É eu não podia ter sexo, sem a memória de Bella interromper? Até agora o meu rosto deve refletir apenas ódio puro. E, embora meu corpo estava sendo arrastado por um desejo carnal, eu não poderia arrancar a imagem de Bella na minha cabeça.

Jessica em um movimento estranho, tentou parecer sensual montando sobre mim. A umidade de seu centro contra a dureza do meu membro a fazia tremer, mas ainda tinha que comprovar, levei uma das minhas mãos até a parte baixa do seu abdômen e verifiquei seu estado. Lentamente, introduzi um dos dedos em sua intimidade para ver como ela estremecia.

Ela deu um breve suspiro, que foi silenciado pelos meus lábios, pobre iludida estava satisfeita com tão pouco, não foi nada como eu. Se eu desejasse algo não pararia até obtê-lo, enquanto ela estava muito feliz com as sobras. Eu tinha certeza do que era o que eu mais desejava, e tinha nome e sobrenome Bella Swan, e a conseguiria de uma forma ou de outra. Mais uma vez a garota fez uma aparição na minha mente, deve removê-la, devia arrancá-la de uma maldita vez dos meus pensamentos, eu precisava me sentir novamente como o caçador, em vez de a presa, eu era o melhor predador que existia, tudo em mim atraia minha presa e essa maldita humana não seria uma exceção.

Jessica não podia esperar mais. Ela estava pronta para mim.

— Edward, faz agora – ela implorou. Você poderia ver na cara dela o prazer óbvio que ela estava sendo exposta, o desfrutava, mas eu sabia que a espera estava a matando.

Tirei meus dedos de sua cavidade e os dirigi para uma área sensível, eu comecei a brincar com o seu clitóris e mantive lá durante vários segundos e depois puxei-a um pouco mais para mim.

Eu beijei-a novamente com uma necessidade urgente, em vez de paixão desenfreada era o desejo, mas não da sua boca, mas tinham outros lábios que meu corpo exigia. Continuei beijando, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo me dediquei em remover os meus dedos dela para acomodá-la em mim.

Entrei nela de forma rapida e violenta, não estava mais para preliminares, necessitava para essa ansiedade e arrancar de uma maldita vez a toxicidade que me deixava louco. Nossos corpos foram fundidos em um e fundi-lo assim para nos deixar levar pela esquisita sensação, que representava para mim, empurrei minha dureza dentro da sua acessível intimidade.

Nos movíamos no mesmo ritmo e impulsionamos com mais fervor as nossas carícias. Abandonei seus lábios e os dirigi até seus seios endurecidos. Mordiquei e suguei cada um dos seus mamilos eretos de uma forma que sabia que era estimulante para ela, ganhando por sua parte gritos de prazer. Deixei de lado seu seio e dediquei atenção ao seu quente pescoço.

Minhas entradas e saídas estavam mais rápidas e profundas. Ela estava na borda do êxtase, Deus não podia ser mais fácil, bastou só umas investidas, para tê-la rendida, tão exposta, sabia que se assim o quisesse nesse mesmo instante teria a oportunidade perfeita para beber cada gosta do seu sangue, mas eu não queria, só havia um corpo que eu queria me apoderar, só existia uma mulher da qual eu desejava o beber.

Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo com frenesi e uma delas teve a tarefa de bagunçar meu cabelo, como se não estivesse suficientemente bagunçado. Nossos movimentos se tornaram mais e mais rápidos. Permanecemos assim por um momento, fiquei dentro dela dois minutos para pouco depois girá-la sobre a cama mantendo a união provocando que ela ficasse de costas. Sabia que ia vir a qualquer momento e ela também estava perto. Meus lábios voltaram aos seus e nossas línguas entrelaçaram. Então a senti apertar em torno do meu membro, o orgasmo estava perto. Ao menos a sua, eu estava longe de chegar ao topo. Ela proferiu um gemido ao sentir que a penetrava ainda mais fundo, mas novamente silenciei seus gemidos com meus lábios e mantive meus olhos cravados nos seus quando explodi.

Continuamos unidos alguns segundos a mais recuperando o ritmo perdido e logo nos separamos. Continuamos deitados na cama um ao lado do outro. Estávamos suados e com os cabelos bagunçados, mas a mim nada podia me importar mais do que a sensação de que isso não havia servido para nada, pois não consegui arrancar nem por um maldito segundo sua imagem da minha cabeça. Jéssica não dizia nada, ainda que duvido que pudesse falar, acabou de ter o melhor sexo da sua vida e por agora só queria desfrutar dessa sensação, tão pouco é como se fosse a primeira vez que fazíamos.

Quando já não agüentei mais de ansiedade, sai da cama, sem que Jéssica perguntasse nada, me sentia frustrado e irritado. Minha ansiedade estava longe de ser suprida e o pior é que eu sabia perfeitamente que só nos braços de Bella poderia saciar meus desejos, só com ela poderia me sentir pleno. Sem ela jamais estaria completo.

* * *

**[N/T]: E ai o que estão achando da FIC? O Edward está bem determinado em conseguir o sangue da Bella...**

**Será que vale a pena ele provar de um sangue apenas por ser tão apelativo? huuum...**

**Amanhã postarei mais um capítulo, mas quero saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até.**


	7. Um Péssimo Amigo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Um péssimo amigo**

Maldição! Eu havia excedido, sabia. Ela não queria isso, desde o começo deixou claro que não desejava, seu corpo só pedia, mas isso era unicamente responsabilidade minha. Ela não havia tido tempo para pensar nem decidir. Eu tinha claro que praticamente a havia obrigado, era egoísta, só tinha em mente a fazer minha de todas as maneiras existentes para logo me deleitar com seu sublime manjar que representava para mim seu sangue.

Abusei as minha condição ainda consciente do dano que poderia provocar com isso, sabia que tudo em mim a atraia, minha voz, meu cheiro, meus olhos. Eu estava me aproveitando de uma garota…

Mas não era isso que eu desejava por acaso? Seduzir-la e a fazer minha, esse era o plano… tê-la justo como eu tinha agora, rendida, tão ausente que nem se quer notaria quando eu a mordesse.

Mas então, o que me detinha?

— Eu sinto muito – disse enquanto parava minhas verdadeiras intenções e com uma de minhas mãos secava as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

— Não, não sente – respondeu ela, enquanto tirava minha mão de seu frágil rosto de uma forma brusca para ela mesma secar suas delatoras.

— Tem razão não sinto em tudo, mas de todas as formas te disse que queria ser seu amigo. Ao que parece não sou muito bom nisso.

— Nunca acreditei que pudesse chegar a ser.

— Ao menos devia tentar, não acha? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto roçava uma e outra vez com meu nariz a distancia que existia entre seu colo e sua clavícula. Sua respiração voltou a ficar entrecortada e as batidas do seu coração novamente aumentaram a esse ritmo impossível que me havia tornado viciado, era incrível a felicidade que me produzia ser o motivo daquela reação imprópria de um anjo. Sim definitivamente já não podia negar o inevitável, ela havia se tornado minha salvação, meu anjo.

— Edward para – Bella respondeu com uma pobre tentativa de soar normal, mas sua voz saiu mais como um ofegar pelo o qual não conseguiria negar nada. Contudo insistia em continuar fazendo, era extremamente frustrante.

Por que o fazia se no final terminaria cedendo?

— Conseguirei você Bella. Vou te conquistar.

— Sério Edward, não continue a perder mais seu tempo comigo. O mundo é suficientemente grande para você conseguir todas as classes de garotas que te interessa.

Claro, mas nenhuma cheira como você, nem possui seu sangue, e muito menos conseguiriam causar a milésima parte do efeito que provocas em mim.

— Ninguém conseguira provocar uma polegada do que você causa em mim.

— E o que se supõe que eu causo em você? – Bella tonta, nem eu mesmo sabia o que era…

_Sede?_

Desejo?

Excitação?

Uma intensa luxúria, mas havia algo mais… Suas carícias, só o seu toque fazia algo parecido com eletricidade percorrer meu corpo. O que diabos é isso.

Maldição!

Em que grupo eu devia encaixar aquilo? Não tinha idéia, mas de algo eu estava completamente certo… definitivamente isso não era sede.

— Já disse, eu gosto de você e não tem idéia do quando… - Bella corou como pela décima quarta vez durante o tempo que estávamos aqui.

— Então… vai me levar em casa ou por acaso sabe concertar carros?

— Na verdade, sou muito bom concertando carros, mas eu quero muito te levar em casa. Seria uma desculpa para passar tempo com você.

— Como quiser, só quero chegar rápido e conseguir roupa seca.

Demônios! Como pude esquecer? Bella poderia pegar um resfriado e levamos saberá Deus quanto tempo debaixo da chuva. Isso era incrível, hoje havia descoberto duas coisas: estando com Bella não só perdia completamente controle, mas também a noção do tempo, e segundo, ela definitivamente não era como as outras garotas, não só a respeito do sangue, mas também os seus valores.

Nós fomos no meu carro até a sua casa, havíamos deixado sua camionete na estrada, mas eu iria garantir que estivesse de volta antes que Charlie chegasse.

— Então 'amiga' ainda está com frio?

— Não Edward, muito obrigada por me emprestar sua camisa, não devia – a interrompi antes que começasse a dizer que não devia me incomodar. Deus! Não era um incomodo, muito pelo contrário, estava me auto-ajudando, isso só me facilitaria um pouco mais, minha roupa ficaria com seu cheiro.

— Não tem porque agradecer, a sua estava ensopada – bendito o momento em que sai do carro sem abrigo.

— Bom, obrigado de qualquer forma.

— Insisto, não foi nada.

— Bella, já que estamos no plano de 'amigos', te incomodaria se eu fizesse uma pergunta?

— Depende de qual seja.

— Por que estava chorando quando desceu do carro?

— Pergunta seguinte.

— Tudo bem, mas isso só fará com que minha curiosidade aumente.

— Próxima pergunta Edward! Não vou responder essa. – tem que ser algo muito importante para que ela evada com tanto fervor. Demônios! Que frustrante era não poder ler seus pensamentos, a única humana de que eu desejava saber absolutamente tudo e sua mente era um mistério para mim.

— Por que chorou quando eu te beijei? – meu anjo corou de imediato. Ao que parece a pergunta a havia incomodado, por um momento pensei em dizer que não era necessário que respondesse, mas eu era muito egoísta para fazer isso e minha curiosidade era maior.

— Porque não foi como imaginei que seria.

— Do que está falando Bella? Me deixa ainda mais confuso.

— Meu primeiro beijo, não queria que fosse dessa forma e muito menos com você – Meu Deus! Eu havia roubado o seu primeiro beijo, praticamente havia arrancado as asas daquele anjo, literalmente, a havia machucado irremediavelmente a forçando dessa forma, o que eu não compreendia era por que me importava? Por que doía?

Eu não fiquei intimidado pela incerteza. Eu tinha sido quem tinha provado os seus lábios pela primeira vez, nenhuma outra boca havia tocado a pele macia daquela área. Um enorme orgulho me invadiu, enquanto a queimação de minha garganta estava voltando.

Já havíamos chegado na sua casa e Bella estava dormindo no assento do passageiro. Estava adorável enquanto dormia, me deleitei em observá-la com atenção cada um dos seus detalhes, seus olhos, seu nariz, seus carnudos e doces lábios, e então um estranho sentimento surgiu dentro de mim. Eu estava estranho, por um segundo tudo o que me interessou foi protegê-la, velar por ela, senti uma estranha sensação nas minhas mãos. Me debatia se acariciar ou não seu rosto seria certo. Já havia forçado muito as coisas por um dia, ela merecia uma trégua agora…

Acordei Bella para que descesse, por mais que me custasse admitir, eu desfrutava muito da sua companhia, mas ela devia entrar em sua casa, por mais que tivesse com minha camisa, ela iria trocar de roupa, era muito provável que pegasse um resfriado.  
Uma vez estando na segurança e no abrigo da sua casa eu me retirei. Eu dirigi a um lugar isolado e longe de tudo. Eu precisava limpar minha mente e tirar Isabella Swan da cabeça.

Quando eu estava fora do carro, sem essa intoxicante e viciante fragrância, comecei a pensar com claridade. Deixei o ar limpo unicamente com a pureza do próprio oxigênio entrasse pelas minhas narinas, inspirei e expirei sem se quer necessitar, repeti o ato um par de vezes permitindo dessa forma que a suave brisa que percorria o lutar me limpasse e leva-se todo o vestígio que me condena. O que essa garota fez comigo?

Não encontrei resposta para minha pergunta pelo o limite que eu pude correr, só fazia isso quando necessitava pensar, clarear meus pensamentos, deixar que minha mente voasse. Depois de uma hora a sede e o desejo começaram a aparecer, mudei a rota em busca de alguma presa que pudesse me acalmar e tirar-me da situação em que Bella havia me deixado.

Continuei com a minha busca em vão, não tinha um só carnívoro na área. Era como se tudo confabula-se contra mim para que eu cedesse e fosse dar a caça a meu anjo de uma vez por todas, mas eu não podia fazer, não porque não a queria nem a desejasse, mas porque isso levantaria suspeitas. Além disso não estava disposto a desperdiçar o frasco daquele fino e sofisticado perfume. Já havia decidido, eu teria tudo dela e se para isso eu devia esperar mais tempo do que o necessário, eu faria com gosto, a recompensa valia a pena.

Não podia suportar mais, só de pensar em Bella eu ficava mais ansioso que o normal e não me referia só a sede, finalmente me deu por vencido e me conformei com três cervos que tiveram o azar de me encontrar pelo caminho. Pelo muito que bebi a ansiedade seguia presente, me atormentando cada segundo que passava longe dela…

Sem pensar duas vezes dirigi a toda velocidade para a casa de Jéssica, sabia que ela não iria se surpreender por me ver, pelo contrário. Ela sempre se mostrava muito disposta a satisfazer cada um dos meus desejos e necessidades.

Uma vez ali abriu a porta com pouca roupa, usando apenas um surto short e um sutiã. Claramente a havia interrompido, não seria a primeira vez que ela devia se livrar de Mike Newton com idiotas e medíocres desculpas. Na realidade Mike não me dava pena, muito pelo contrário, o idiota havia ganhado o mais profundo aborrecimento, desde o dia que seus olhos pousaram sobre **minha** Bella, o momento em que desejou com sua mente ao **meu** anjo.

Como ousava a cobiçar?

Como demônios se atreveu a desejá-la?

Quem diabos ele pensava era para querer tal divindade?

Não, ele não tinha o direito até mesmo a olhar para ela, mas cuidarei disso em breve…

Uma vez que Mike deixou a casa de Jessica com evidente frustração, fui bater na sua porta, foi o suficiente tocar a campainha uma vez por menos de dez segundos para testemunhar como uma animada Jessica saltando para os meus braços e rodeando meus quadris com as pernas, fazendo com que continha a minha ansiedade se tornou mais evidente.

Esse gesto só me deixou com raiva, porque ela tinha que ceder tão facilmente? Eu queria fazer ela sofrer, queria senti-se o que estou sentindo, levante a cabeça e fiz contato visual. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fechados produto de prazer que estava sendo submetida, por mais que eles fossem castanhos, estavam longe de ser como os de Bella, os de Jessica eram uma tonalidade marrom maçante, comparável ao de madeira, sem graça e completamente desprovido de qualquer tipo de beleza, em vez de que o do meu anjo brilhavam a distância e aquele brilho especial hipnotizante, me enchendo só com um olhar, suas lindas orbes tinham me feito prisioneiro de uma das fantasias mais impossíveis, me deixava louco e me fazendo questionar a razão. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, até aqui partilhando a cama com outra mulher, Bella estava lá, maldita Jessica, ela pagaria por trazer a lembrança da divindade a minha mente, por colocar sal na minha ferida, por ter adicionado a minha dor ao meu martírio. Levei minhas mãos ao lado do seu rosto e beijei-a com todo o ódio que sentia por dentro, com toda a frustração, raiva e desejo, todas essas emoções misturadas, foi acalmada quando forcei seus lábios a se abrirem, sua respiração estava quente, o que me fez lembrar de outra diferença entre ela e meu anjo, os de Jéssica queimam da sua excitação e luxúria. Bella tinha o calor de sua própria juventude e da inocência, beleza possuía uma nota doce e frutado, Jássica não era nada comparada a minha menina.

Eu sabia que a menina que estava deitada sob o meu corpo não era responsável pela a angústia e desespero, que eu havia me tornado um prisioneiro, mas em mim tinha despertado o monstro, aquele que não ficaria satisfeito até que estejam totalmente comprometidos não descansar até saciar a sua sede, não de sangue, mas de calor, foi claramente corpo com fome, para satisfazer o desejo e necessidade.

Meus movimentos tornaram-se mais bruscos e menos cuidadosos, tentou me afastar um pouco para lhe dar espaço, mas exerci mais força no meu punho, estava longe de deixá-la escapar.

Levei minha mãe até seu pescoço para poucas a outra na sua cintura, a apertei com firmeza e possessão, havia reprimido todos esses instintos perto de Bella, mas agora era não era a minha menina, era Jessica que abria a sua cama esta noite, pelo o que eu devia limitar-me a apreciar. Por que isso eu fazia isso não? O sexo era a melhor fonte de prazer depois que o sangue, Bella não era ninguém para me fazer questionar esses hábitos, que durante anos me convenceu de que era a minha única saída.

Eu vi o corpo dela, a menina era bonita, ela não podia duvidar disso, mas não poderia dizer que ela era bonita, não em comparação com o meu anjo.

Aproximei meu rosto dela para beijá-la, por meio de tentar esquecer tudo com esse beijo, de Bella, o seu cheiro maldito que me fez perder a cabeça e desistir sempre que eu estava perto dela.

A empurrei com força, mas sem quebrar o beijo e fiquei sobre ela, assisti como cada um dos seus terminais nervosos ganham vida própria, deslizei as minhas mãos sob seu shorts minúsculos e revelador. Viajando desta forma em cada uma das suas curvas. Rasguei a roupa de uma vez só conseguia atrapalhar, até que meus dedos tocaram a calcinha, sentei ela sobre meu colo e rasguei a calcinha, ficando agora apenas com um sutiã vermelho, produto do seu decote agora mais exposto.

Jessica tinha seios enormes, o que me fez pensar em como seriam os... dela. Como se sentiria se eu acaricia-se sua macia e fina pele?

Diabos! É eu não podia ter sexo, sem a memória de Bella interromper? Até agora o meu rosto deve refletir apenas ódio puro. E, embora meu corpo estava sendo arrastado por um desejo carnal, eu não poderia arrancar a imagem de Bella na minha cabeça.

Jessica em um movimento estranho, tentou parecer sensual montando sobre mim. A umidade de seu centro contra a dureza do meu membro a fazia tremer, mas ainda tinha que comprovar, levei uma das minhas mãos até a parte baixa do seu abdômen e verifiquei seu estado. Lentamente, introduzi um dos dedos em sua intimidade para ver como ela estremecia.

Ela deu um breve suspiro, que foi silenciado pelos meus lábios, pobre iludida estava satisfeita com tão pouco, não foi nada como eu. Se eu desejasse algo não pararia até obtê-lo, enquanto ela estava muito feliz com as sobras. Eu tinha certeza do que era o que eu mais desejava, e tinha nome e sobrenome Bella Swan, e a conseguiria de uma forma ou de outra. Mais uma vez a garota fez uma aparição na minha mente, deve removê-la, devia arrancá-la de uma maldita vez dos meus pensamentos, eu precisava me sentir novamente como o caçador, em vez de a presa, eu era o melhor predador que existia, tudo em mim atraia minha presa e essa maldita humana não seria uma exceção.

Jessica não podia esperar mais. Ela estava pronta para mim.

— Edward, faz agora – ela implorou. Você poderia ver na cara dela o prazer óbvio que ela estava sendo exposta, o desfrutava, mas eu sabia que a espera estava a matando.

Tirei meus dedos de sua cavidade e os dirigi para uma área sensível, eu comecei a brincar com o seu clitóris e mantive lá durante vários segundos e depois puxei-a um pouco mais para mim.

Eu beijei-a novamente com uma necessidade urgente, em vez de paixão desenfreada era o desejo, mas não da sua boca, mas tinham outros lábios que meu corpo exigia. Continuei beijando, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo me dediquei em remover os meus dedos dela para acomodá-la em mim.

Entrei nela de forma rápida e violenta, não estava mais para preliminares, necessitava para essa ansiedade e arrancar de uma maldita vez a toxicidade que me deixava louco. Nossos corpos foram fundidos em um e fundi-lo assim para nos deixar levar pela esquisita sensação, que representava para mim, empurrei minha dureza dentro da sua acessível intimidade.

Nos movíamos no mesmo ritmo e impulsionamos com mais fervor as nossas carícias. Abandonei seus lábios e os dirigi até seus seios endurecidos. Mordiquei e suguei cada um dos seus mamilos eretos de uma forma que sabia que era estimulante para ela, ganhando por sua parte gritos de prazer. Deixei de lado seu seio e dediquei atenção ao seu quente pescoço.

Minhas entradas e saídas estavam mais rápidas e profundas. Ela estava na borda do êxtase, Deus não podia ser mais fácil, bastou só umas investidas, para tê-la rendida, tão exposta, sabia que se assim o quisesse nesse mesmo instante teria a oportunidade perfeita para beber cada gosta do seu sangue, mas eu não queria, só havia um corpo que eu queria me apoderar, só existia uma mulher da qual eu desejava o beber.

Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo com frenesi e uma delas teve a tarefa de bagunçar meu cabelo, como se não estivesse suficientemente bagunçado. Nossos movimentos se tornaram mais e mais rápidos. Permanecemos assim por um momento, fiquei dentro dela dois minutos para pouco depois girá-la sobre a cama mantendo a união provocando que ela ficasse de costas. Sabia que ia vir a qualquer momento e ela também estava perto. Meus lábios voltaram aos seus e nossas línguas entrelaçaram. Então a senti apertar em torno do meu membro, o orgasmo estava perto. Ao menos a sua, eu estava longe de chegar ao topo. Ela proferiu um gemido ao sentir que a penetrava ainda mais fundo, mas novamente silenciei seus gemidos com meus lábios e mantive meus olhos cravados nos seus quando explodi.

Continuamos unidos alguns segundos a mais recuperando o ritmo perdido e logo nos separamos. Continuamos deitados na cama um ao lado do outro. Estávamos suados e com os cabelos bagunçados, mas a mim nada podia me importar mais do que a sensação de que isso não havia servido para nada, pois não consegui arrancar nem por um maldito segundo sua imagem da minha cabeça. Jéssica não dizia nada, ainda que duvido que pudesse falar, acabou de ter o melhor sexo da sua vida e por agora só queria desfrutar dessa sensação, tão pouco é como se fosse a primeira vez que fazíamos.

Quando já não agüentei mais de ansiedade, sai da cama, sem que Jéssica perguntasse nada, me sentia frustrado e irritado. Minha ansiedade estava longe de ser suprida e o pior é que eu sabia perfeitamente que só nos braços de Bella poderia saciar meus desejos, só com ela poderia me sentir pleno. Sem ela jamais estaria completo.


	8. Um Completo Psicopata

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Um Completo Psicopata**

Quando já não agüentei mais de ansiedade sai da cama, sem que Jéssica perguntasse nada, me sentia frustrado e irritado. Minha ansiedade estava longe de ser suprida e o pior é que eu sabia perfeitamente que só nos braços de Bella eu poderia curar meus desejos, só com ela poderia me sentir pleno. Sem ela jamais estaria completo.

Optei pelo saudável e fui para casa, eu precisava pensar em algo que não fosse Bella e claramente Jessica não havia sido útil.

Para a minha desgraça no trajeto me vi obrigado a passar em frente a casa dela, a frágil e insignificante humana que em só uns dias me tirou a pouca paz que eu tinha consolidado.

Continuei correndo, omitindo as imagens que rodavam minha mente, em nenhum momento fechei meus olhos, já sabia que quando o fizesse cederia a tentação, a pressão era muita e não fazia mais do que vê-la quando fechasse os olhos, seu olhar chocolate cravado no meu havia se convertido em um maldito viciado nela, o seu toque, o seu cheiro, a sua voz.

Maldita seja! Sentia-me um completo escravo dos meus desejos, continuei correndo, faltavam só uns poucos metros para passar em frente ao meu inferno pessoas, eu quis continuar. DEUS SABE QUE EU TENTEI! Mas já era tarde e não havia mais volta. Meu lado doente saiu para reluzir o maldito psicopata nele que eu havia me convertido, me sentia um completo perseguidor, sabia que o que eu estava a ponto de fazer não tinha nome. Só de pensar meus sangue se revirou, o pouco e insignificante sangue que corria por minhas – a essa altura – quase secas veias…

Entrei com sigilo entre os ramos de uma árvore que ficavam perto da janela da garota. Como se não tivesse o suficiente comigo para agora reduzir meu autocontrole. Por acaso o universo confabulava contra a doce e ingênua Bella? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão simples?

Com muito cuidado entrei em seu quarto, no começo pensei que não seria boa idéia respirar, mas meu lado masoquista me incitou a fazer.

Bastou só um segundo para que aquela essência fizesse efeito em mim, deixei que seu aroma me rasgasse como fogo selvagem. O quarto estava cheio do seu perfume, seu cheiro estava impresso em cada centímetro daquele quarto.

Por um momento pensei em fazê-la minha ali mesmo, o animal oculto dentro de mim implorava para vir à tona, mas lutei contra meu lado indomável, devia ser forte, aquela humana era tão insignificante que não podia ter tal controle sobre mim.

Bella se moveu incomoda na cama. Será que notava o perigo? Minha mente começou a criar cem formas de fazê-la minha, o lugar era perfeito, só estávamos ela e eu. Se eu fizesse tudo bem duvido que Charlie acordasse, pensei em fazer amor e logo beber dela e se acordasse? Talvez seria melhor matá-la e logo fazê-la minha, mas seu calor já não existiria e não seria o mesmo prazer… mas em que demônios eu estava pensando? Afastei minha mente dessas idéias e me dediquei a observar seu quarto tentando assim me distrair.

Não havia duvidas que era dona do quarto, os livros amontoados no canto da sua cama, a cor acinzentada do seu quarto e as cortinas azuis, não tinha dúvidas de que Bella era quem morava naquele lugar.

Quando eu decidi que tinha tido bastante deste perfume por hoje eu decidi que era hora de ir. Poderia dizer "minha dose diária" estava quitada, mas quando eu estava para sair pela janela, ela me chamou.

— Edward – disse meu anjo

Por acaso ela acordou! Não poderia ser eu havia sido extremamente cuidadoso de não emitir som algum.

— Edward – chamou outra vez.

— Edward não me deixe – maldita seja essa garota estava me pedindo a gritos por sua morte.

Eu me aproximei em uma velocidade inumana da cama do meu anjo, poucos centímetros nos separavam, sentei-me ao lado dela e então eu percebi que ainda estava dormindo, mas eu estava longe de se sentir aliviado. Como poderia, quando diante de mim se encontrava a mesmíssima Vênus?

A menina estava vestida com um short curto que mostrava as pernas bem torneadas e uma camisa cheia de buracos. Naquele momento, agradeci aos deuses por Bella mover-se muito enquanto dorme, seja o que seja que tivesse sonhado antes de me chamar em sonhos, tinha sido o suficiente para incomodar a minha menina que chegou ao ponto de remover o cobertor completamente e dar-me esta vista monumental.

Só então notei que Bella, minha Bella havia me chamado… Ela tinha dito o meu nome em seu sono, então isso significava que ela definitivamente não era indiferente a mim, maldita seja , eu sabia. Mas então por que diabos ela estava resistindo? Por que ela insistia em atrasar o inevitável?

Iria lidar com isso no futuro, porque agora eu me contentaria apenas em vê-la dormir. Era incrível como alguém tão pequena e frágil pode ter um caráter tão irritante.

Bella se virou para a minha infelicidade, me dando uma visão de seu bem-dotado seio. Onde diabos estava escondido? Não sei, mas ao contrário das meninas que costumava dormir, Bella não precisava de maiores produções. Ela não usava sutiã vermelho, muito menos cinta-liga, mas por mais que pareça impossível, a sua naturalidade e ingenuidade me excitava muito mais do que qualquer outra mulher que eu tinha estado, e isso era dizer muito.

Definitivamente, camisas com os furos nunca foram mais atraentes do que neste momento. Quase automaticamente, como se fosse um robot me aproximei dela, – como se isso fosse possível, – Nós estávamos tão perto, mas ainda não era suficiente, com dolorosa lentidão inclinei meu rosto para o dela, maldição eu estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-la! Mas não podia correr o risco de acordar e definitivamente eu duvido que haja qualquer desculpa para justificar a minha presença em seu quarto, a esta hora da manhã.

Continuei me aproximando até meu nariz tocar delicadamente a área do seu pescoço, Deus, esse era o céu, senti minha garganta queimar, mas isso não me importei, eu estava respirando a fragrância da glória que me deixou louco por semana. Continue a inalar o aroma por alguns minutos, mas ainda não era o suficiente, ela me fez ficar com água na boca, a distância entre nós era mínima. A respiração de Bella começou a acelerar, seria uma pena se ela acordasse agora porque eu teria que matá-la, porque eu já havia decidido não parar, não agora que eu estava muito excitado e por mais que ela parecesse tão inocente, era a única culpada do meu estado atual.

Sem pensar duas vezes coloquei meu dedo indicador em seus lábios vermelhos, os acariciei de forma rápida, transformando um inocente toque em uma estimulação, claro está se tivesse acordada…

Suavemente deslizei o meu dedo em seu pescoço, tirando dos lábios e começando de uma maneira lenta, tortuosa e deliciosa caminho para chegar onde eu tinha proposto, os seus lindos e perfeitos seios. Aqueles cumes do meu desejo de que eu havia imaginado tantas vezes apenas tocando, mesmo sem ter consciência de sua existência e após a surpresa de os tê-lo visto em primeiro plano e mais ainda sabendo que eles eram mais do que eu esperava ou sonhava ou imaginei, realizava a minha fantasia, porque era um fato que Edward Cullen também tinha fantasias e só havia uma pessoa podia cumprir, e ela era Bella Swan.

Enquanto eu continuava tocando os seios levemente com o dedo, ganhando do meu anjo uma ereção evidente em seus mamilos, eu levei minha outra mão ao seu pescoço, removendo o cabelo que estava na área, sem ser capaz de evitar um segundo, a beijei seu pescoço, a pele do meu anjo estava excelente, perfeita, extremamente macia, provida com uma doçura só comparável com o seu sangue, seu sangue… errado, não era comparável com a delicadeza que representava o seu supremo sangue. Como eu iria saber se a provasse agora mesmo ? Senti a pressa de veneno no início de minha garganta, engoli pesado, o veneno tinha deixado um gosto ruim em minha boca.

— Desculpe Bella - sussurrei baixinho e depois apoderei dos seus lábios delicados, meu anjo dormir por isso não poderia resistir, mas tão pouco correspondeu como eu queria, eu precisava, mas não era o momento, tive que me contentar em tirar o sabor do veneno de meus lábios, eu a beijei com doçura e dedicação, beijei com ternura e adoração. Eu não sabia o que diabos essa garota havia me feito, mas honestamente não me importava se fosse esse o preço a pagar por ter tal divindade, aceitava o preço sem pensar duas vezes, se ela fosse minha significava um tortuosa longa espera, eu suportaria, não me importava com nada, ela havia se tornado o meu mundo.

Comecei a dar beijos rápidos no seu pescoço, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, introduzi as minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa e comecei a desenhar círculos em seus mamilos já duros, a imagem que eu via não tinha nome. Meu Deus, Bella em sua cama com seu cabelo espalhado lateralmente, grudando-se pelo suor da pele, seus mamilos salientes fortemente marcado, chamavam a atenção mesmo quando sob a camisa

Maldição! Meu anjo estava malditamente sexy com esse rubor tão próprio dela, era difícil lutar contra o meu corpo para não torná-la minha agora.

Eu devia me lembrar que meu anjo estava dormindo, e que se eu continuasse, praticamente poderia ser acusado de estupro. Até que extremos eu havia chegado?

Sem deixar de beijar seu pescoço comecei a subir lentamente sua camiseta, estava louco era um fato, continuei beijando-a suavemente traçando um caminho que sabia de cor agora, eu continuei deixando um rastro de beijos até que eu topei com maravilhosos cumes, meus olhos estavam pregados em seus duros e eretos mamilos. Graças a Deus as mulheres tendem a dormir sem sutiã! Meu anjo que me salvou de um tempo valioso, claramente em sua companhia, cada segundo valeu o preço do ouro.

Meus lábios tomaram posse dos vão entre seus seios, aquele local era incrivelmente doce, sua pele cor de rosa era macia e suave, não pude reprimir o gemido de prazer que veio da minha boca. Eu estava sendo um completo egoísta estava ciente de que, eu estava tomando um corpo puro que nunca antes tinha sido tocado por um homem, o monstro dentro de mim e alegrou-se vangloriou de tal coisa, o meu lado egoísta mal cabia em si de felicidade, mas meu lado racional disse-me que ainda havia tempo para parar, ainda não era muito tarde, o erro, era muito tarde para se arrepender tarde demais para voltar atrás, eu soube quando Bella deu um suspiro audível, que silenciei com meus lábios, evitando assim que Charlie levanta-se. Para minha surpresa, meu anjo respondeu ao meu beijo. Mas que diabos! Preso pelo pânico o rompi, apenas para descobrir uma inocente Bella dormindo pacificamente por um segundo eu pensei que era tudo uma invenção da minha imaginação até o requintado e inebriante cheiro de sua excitação encheu-me completamente.

— Edward – meu anjo gemeu. Porque tudo o que é sagrado! Seria possível que o meu anjo estivesse…?

— Edward si-ga… con-ti-nue. Não pare! - Essa foi a minha resposta… Bella estava tendo sonhos molhados comigo!

Longe de me alegrar, isso me irritou, por que continuava a me afastar? Maldita seja, apenas insistiu em fazer isso mais difícil para ambos, mas minha raiva foi substituída pela frustração de ver o belo rosto de Bella agora adornada com um sorriso satisfeito… Caramba, se ela poderia chegar ao topo , como eu desejaria poderia sonhar. Deprimido e com raiva eu estava prestes a sair quando uma idéia completamente sádica me cegou…

Ela pediu a alguns momentos atrás para continuar não?

Então, tecnicamente eu só cumpriria os seus desejos. Eu realmente estava sendo um 'bom samaritano", Deus, que bom eu era, deveriam acender velas.

Sem pensar um segundo fiquei sobre a corada menina, minha mão não podia deixar de dar doces carícias em seu rosto nevado, vê-la tão inocente e desprotegida me encheu de um sentimento que eu não poderia reconhecer, mas algo não estava certo. Eu devia protegê-la, era cínico e egoísta para pensar que eu iria protegê-la quando sabia perfeitamente que, se alguém deve tomar cuidado de Bella essa pessoa era eu, mas não me importei.

Eu estava doente o suficiente para acreditar ser capaz de cuidar dela, caramba eu havia me tornado um completo perseguidor.

Sem perder um segundo mais, retomei minha tarefa de beijar os seus doces seios, Deus, isto é a glória! Eu comecei a chupá-los fortemente, sem nunca esquecer que ela deve ser tratada com extrema adoração.

Enquanto continuava com esse trabalho agradável, sem deixar um único segundo seus seios livre da prisão dos meus lábios Eu levei a minha mão esquerda para fazer círculos em seu pescoço na parte de trás, enquanto minha outra mão descia calmamente para a sua virilha, acariciei um par vezes a sua intimidade, sem entrar, precisava saber se ela estava pronta. Eu queria confirmar, minha parte egoísta alegrou-se com o perfume de sua excitação que era cada vez mais concentrada completamente inebriante. Para minha satisfação Bella estava, quanto eu tinha esperado por esse momento.

Delicadamente, mas certeiro introduzi um dedo em seu centro, o curvei para acariciar as suas paredes internas, a minha garota por sorte conseguia respirar e não pude deixar de sorrir para mim. Quando eu encontrei seu ponto G seu caminho estreito contraiu no meu dedo, meu dedo continuou acariciando essa área sensível enquanto eu liberava os mamilos para tomar o controle novamente dos seus lábios inchados, com certeza eu era responsável por isto, minha garota começou a choramingar meu nome com maior intensidade, e isso é tudo que você precisa para me render...


	9. Maldição Retorcida

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Maldição Retorcida**

Delicadamente, mas certeiro introduzi um dedo em seu centro, o curvei para acariciar as suas paredes internas, a minha garota por sorte conseguia respirar e não pude deixar de sorrir para mim. Quando eu encontrei seu ponto G seu caminho estreito contraiu no meu dedo, meu dedo continuou acariciando essa área sensível enquanto eu liberava os mamilos para tomar o controle novamente dos seus lábios inchados, com certeza eu era responsável por isto, minha garota começou a choramingar meu nome com maior intensidade, e isso é tudo que você precisa para me render...

Continuei com aquele jogo de suaves entradas e saídas, minha garota apertava com força o lençol da cama, introduzi um segundo dedo para aumentar seu prazer e para minha satisfação Bella soltou um gemido muito sensual e enlouquecedor, mas me vi obrigado a silencia-la com um beijo, tão pouco fosse uma tortura beijá-la, por Deus aquilo era o paraíso na terra. Sem demora seus gemidos ficaram excitantes para ser calados, mas dado ao fato de que Charlie dormia no quarto ao lado não poderia ter riscos – como se isso não fosse um. Nosso beijo se tornou mais apaixonado do que o planejado. Deus como eu queria essa mulher! Bella estranhamente começou a responder com fervor e paixão. O desejo se tornou o que agora nos unia, era uma fome mutua, uma insaciável necessidade pelo outro.

Meu anjo levou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos ao meu redor do pescoço e agarrou meus cabelos.

Por um momento eu questionei seu estado atual. Será que estava mesmo dormindo? Meu lado mórbido me disse que não, mas ela não estava o suficiente retorcida para fingir dormir enquanto eu me excitava de uma maneira incrível, enquanto o meu lado racional me dizia que é provável que Bella estava sonhando comigo – e eu estava muito culpado por isso, é claro – e talvez devido ao grau de estimulação que estava passando o seu corpo havia dado carta branca para os desejos mais carnais, pior que isso, ela estava sendo levada por seus instintos.

Maldição! Como o inferno não se rendeu quando todas as alternativas possíveis me levavam para o mesmo ponto… Eu desejava Bella e independentemente do motivo que causou a sua atitude, não me importava, o fato é que meu anjo estava respondendo de forma efusiva e satisfatória cada uma das minhas carícias, cada um dos meus beijos.

Os lábios de Bella eram como o mais doce mel, beijar essa mulher era assombroso, a gloriosa sensação que representava nossa união não tinha ponto de comparação, a graça com que nossas bocas se acoplavam, encaixando de uma forma perfeita era única, como se seus lábios tivessem sido criados para posicionarem sobre os meus, como se os meus tinham sido projetado para tomar o controle dos seus.

Sua língua delineou com uma lentidão requintada e tempo liquidação meus lábios, minha menina sabia muito bem como prolongar aquele momento apenas para torná-lo mais perfeito do que era na sua essência.

O nosso beijo saiu fora de controle, que deu rédea solta à paixão e no caminho que nos perdemos. Suas mãos débeis avidamente acariciaram minhas costas, enquanto a minha boca assumiu a carne quente do pescoço. Deus! Como adorava essa área de sua pele, era muito doce, me incentivava a lamber a cada pecado, os provar só aumentava a tentação da qual eu estava me expondo.

Tal e como eu imaginei desde que entrei no seu quarto eu tinha me tornado seu maldito escravo, e só de assumir acontecia em mim um espetáculo de uma estranha mistura de emoções.

Supunha-se que eu pertencia a uma espécie superior. Um ser humano frágil e insignificante não deveria ter tal controle sobre mim, mas ai estava o problema "não deveria", não queria dizer que isso era impossível, e estou confirmando isso.

Porra, como eu odiava ser fraco e não ser capaz de controlar-me, um fracasso para acalmar o animal que vivia em mim, a raiva e desejo se debatiam dentro de mim, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um súbito arrepio que percorria o meu corpo a partir da início da minha espinha até meus dedos do pé quando percebi que o meu anjo abriu os seus lindos olhos.

Que diabos eu ia fazer agora?

Para minha surpresa não aconteceu nenhuma das idéias cabeludas que tinha perseguido minha mente minutos atrás, minha menina não me rejeito nem muito menos começou a fazer perguntas. Bella se limitou a tomar uma enorme quantidade de ar para logo soltar com mais força que o necessário, estava incrivelmente adorável enquanto apertava seus olhos como que tentando acordar de um sonho, parecia uma garotinha pequena, minha garotinha pequena. Eu ainda sem emitir um só movimento, fiquei paralisado, mas bem havia me convertido em uma estátua, mas que outra coisa eu poderia fazer:

**"Bem Bella, depois do nosso último encontro, eu estava extremamente excitado de uma maneira que eu me vi obrigado a ir atrás de qualquer mulher que poderia satisfazer minhas necessidades, mas isso não aconteceu, realmente algumas horas atrás eu descobri que você era a única que poderia causar esse desejo em mim, e pior ainda só você pode me saciar. Então, quando eu ia para minha casa, me deparei com a sua na estrada e eu não podia deixar de passar e dizer boa noite, você sabe que muitas vezes utilizam métodos incomuns, mas não menos eficaz, e aqui estou eu, Bella, dando a boa noite, e esperando que realmente você sonhe com anjinhos."**

É evidente que dizer a verdade não era uma opção, eu me mantive imóvel para o que pareceu uma eternidade até que a menina que parecia meditar sobre uma matéria de vital importância levou a mão à testa e balançou a cabeça.

— Você está louca Bella, deve superar ele. - Sussurrou suavemente minha menina, mas consegui ouvi-la claramente.

Meu anjo voltou o olhar para mim e revirou os olhos e fechou com força extrema. Neste ponto, a menina começou a me preocupar, Bella pegou sua mão em direção a ponte do nariz perfeitamente imitando um movimento que é muito característico de mim. Inspirou e expirou várias vezes e balançou a cabeça, enquanto um sorriso bonito formava em sua boca.

— De verdade eu sou realmente um caso, deixei isso ir longe demais – não pude deixar de sorrir em seu comentário. Se ela soubesse que de verdade EU que tinha ido longe demais.

— Se de fato isso é um sonho que não haverá conseqüências ou pecado – ok, eu admito que soou muito excitante, o inferno a estas alturas eu comecei a relacionar tudo o sexo.

— Não acho seja que um crime me deixar levar pela primeira vez na minha vida. - Porra, isso me deixou literalmente congelado. Será que ela…? Eu tive a minha resposta para a segunda, quando meu anjo com uma mistura de medo e emoção sem tirar o sorriso do seu rosto delicadamente colocou sua mão no meu rosto.

Quando sua pele fez contato a senti arder. Deus! Por que demônios tinha que fazer isso, isso não estava a poucos minutos, maldita seja! Seu contato, céus! Ela era tão cuidadosa, tão bela, tão adorável, definitivamente Bella era muito desejável para sua própria segurança. Fechei os olhos quando o começou a acariciar a pele fria do meu rosto. Ela praticamente fazia amor com apenas um toque - Ok talvez eu tenha exagerado – não havia nada, absolutamente nada comparável ao senti-la tremer em meus braços, fazer seu corpo tremer. Deus claramente não teria nada comparado com torná-la minha. Bem, só para não beberdes o seu sangue, obviamente este era o que eu mais queria dela, por que era o principal, não?

Faze-la minha era apenas inevitável, era um fino frasco para somente testar o perfume.

Abri os olhos quando percebi que a mão do meu anjo tinha sido afastado de meu rosto, a estranha sensação de abandono prendeu-me completamente, uma dor estranha no peito chamou a minha atenção. Eu não tinha coração, eu tinha claramente um, mas não batia assim não contava como tendo um. Então, uma dúvida martelando na minha mente, Se eu não tinha um coração por que doía?

Deus, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo, que cada maldito gesto desta mulher tinha que me fazer perder completamente a cabeça.

Como era possível sua rejeição constante matar-me assim? Eu não tive nenhuma resposta, mas fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao perceber que eu estava me afogando num copo de água.

Porque neste momento, juntos, eu e ela na cama, altas horas da madrugada, sozinhos, perto demais, claramente não houve espaço para a negligência ou para a rejeição.

Não quando Bella mordia nervosamente os lábios, e não quando meu anjo estava condenadamente sensual, enquanto seus cabelos desgrenhados e suadas pregava em sua pele dando-lhe um olhar de fera sem perder nunca sua ingenuidade angelical.

Definitivamente, não havia espaço para dúvidas, não quando a menina estava na cama com aquele rubor que a fazia tão perigosa e escandalosamente desejável. Ela era condenadamente atraente, muito sensual, deliciosa como si mesma, Deus sua beleza era tentadora e pecadora, ela seria a minha perdição não havia dúvida de que aquilo não havia quando eu comecei, e não teria agora que queria completar.

Sem perder um único segundo beijei-a de forma doce, mas mostrando que eu já não podia mais, eu dei um último olhar e de alguma forma observei com súplica, quase que pedindo permissão – como se precisasse – liberandos os seus lábios, a minha maior fonte de prazer, para se concentrar em meu setor de drogas atual.

Comecei a descer desde o seu pescoço deixando onde passei um caminho de úmidos e ardentes beijos. Meu anjo abriu os olhos - a um comprimento impossível - produto do assombro adivinhado do que eu estava indo fazer com ela, então meu tão amado rubos voltou a inundar suas bochechas, tornando-os uma coloração rosada. Bonita.

Continuei descendo, ninguém iria parar o meu trabalho, iria fazer minha Deusa feliz e fazê-la tocar o céu, ela conheceria o paraíso como eu tinha descoberto no momento que Bella entrou na minha vida, hoje à noite chegaria êxtase.

Quando finalmente encontrei o objeto do meu desejo a mão de Bella me parou, assim, impedindo-me de testar o néctar da sua intimidade. Eu a vi desconfortável enquanto mordia os lábios nervosamente. Deus que ela realmente queria me matar! Pena para ela, pois eu era um vampiro, forte e imortal vampiro que estava apenas a alguns segundos para realizar a sua missão e devora-la de uma forma com ânsia e desespero, provocando um o prazer humano.

Concentrei todo o poder do meu olhar e meu anjo começou a ceder -fácil, ridiculamente simples – abandonado meu antigo local fiquei sobre ela, certificando-se que nem uma única grama do meu peso cai-se sobre a minha menina.

Delicadamente, tirei uma mecha de seu cabelo e acariciei com adoração seu rosto macio. Debrucei-me mais sobre ela e coloquei em seus lábios um beijo, aproveitando para exalar minha respiração em sua boca.

Era agora ou nunca, honestamente, eu estava farto de tanto preâmbulo, não é que não estava gostando, mas a necessitava e necessitava agora.

Sem importar-me em manter a aparência, fui em velocidade desumana, para a área que eu tanto queria. Deus o cheiro de sua excitação me fez endurecer, de repente, o desejo do animal me cegou completamente e com apenas um pequeno puxão tirei seu short junto com sua calcinha. Inclinei-me desejoso de finalmente provar seu néctar. Comecei a beijar suavemente seu joelho até suas coxas, com extremo cuidado separei suas pernas e coloquei sobre meu ombro para que me desse espaço. Jesus! Eu tinha seu úmido centro a centímetros, o monstro dentro de mim soltou um leve rugido e não pude continuar me contendo. Passei minha língua contra sua intimidade, seu néctar doce tão requintado como seu aroma. Sua cavidade era estreita, lembrava como a senti em torno dos meus dedos uns minutos atrás, não pude evitar de imaginar como sentiria ao tê-la em torno do meu membro em um futuro não muito longe.

Meus dedos mantinham delicadamente seus lábios abertos para me dar melhor acesso ao interior da sua feminilidade. Notei que havia encontrado um ponto sensível quando meu anjo gemeu, um muito mais alto dos que havia deixado escapar anteriormente. Bella estava tão abstraída com estas novas sensações que não se deu conta.

Mordi suavemente sua carne, sem machucá-la, tive extremo cuidado de afastar minhas presas venenosas de sua pele, não entendia porque, mas a idéia de converte-la estava tão perto, minha língua deslizava com facilidade e deleite dentro e fora do seu centro. Suguei suavemente seu clitóris degustando com fascinação o viciante sabor. Suas mãos dirigiram-se até meus cabelos me atraindo até ela, estava paciente e não pude evitar de sorrir para mim, minha menina estava desfrutando disso tanto quanto eu. Queria que essa divindade alcançasse o clímax e gritasse meu nome fruto do prazer. Continuei lambendo e deixei que minha boca devorasse seu clitóris, podia sentir que em qualquer momento minha menina chegaria ao êxtase.

Minha língua e meu dedo trabalhavam de uma forma sincronizada dando a Bella o máximo de prazer. Seus gemidos eram altos, mas não conseguiam escapar de sua boca pois foram devoradas pela minha boca, eu sei muito bem que se tivessem enchido o quarto provaria com que Charlie acordasse e o resto não quero nem imaginar.

Minha menina liberou meu cabelo e agarrou com força o lençol, parecia incrivelmente tensa que o produto não queria que o produtor do nervosismo, a detivesse agora que eu estava tão perto de alcançar meu objetivo.

Minhas mãos não param em qualquer momento, como seu fiel escravo, dediquei-me a trabalhar com total entrega em seu interior. Comecei girar em diferentes ângulos e direções para o meu anjo, tornando isso cada vez mais perto do topo. Não pude deixar de sorrir com alegria e cheio de orgulho de ver suas paredes contraindo em torno de meu dedo. Bella começou a gemer e implorar o meu nome em um volume adequado para qualquer lugar onde estávamos.

— Edward… Edward… Edward — uma e outra vez. O momento era extraordinário. Finalmente o orgasmo a alcançou e senti seu suave néctar cobrir meu dedo e impregnar meus lábios. Me encarreguei de limpar aquele manjar com minha língua, não deixaria escapar uma gota da minha droga, suas pequenas e frágeis mãos ficaram em punhos contra os lençóis, peguei uma entre as minhas e a beijei com toda a ternura e adoração que ela merecia, meu anjo, minha Bella… minha mulher.

Dediquei-me a beijar com total dedicação e devoção suas coxas. Perdi-me em sua linda coxa bem torneada, na perfeição de cada um de seus cantos. Eu pensei que ia morrer – se fosse possível. Ao me encontrar com seu ventre plano e desprovido de imperfeições, seus gloriosos seios, bem formados e em perfeita harmonia com o resto do seu corpo monumental, pescoço requintado, macio e a suave pele de seus ombros, orelhas, bochechas coradas e finalmente, a sua boca, o objeto de meu vício, minha droga, a fonte do desejo, **o templo do prazer**. Com cada beijo marcado a fogo em sua pele eu tomava posse dela e a reivindicava como minha, porque Isabella Swan era minha e, embora eu ainda não tinha totalmente tomado posse dela, por completo muito em breve eu faria.

Quando eu terminei meu trabalho eu notei que o meu anjo havia caído vencida pelo sono.

Minha menina, Deus como havia apreciado desta noite, graças ao meu precioso anjo, eu seria eternamente grato, sendo a única mulher que podia satisfazer o meu desejo.

Ela havia me feito viciado de seus beijos, de sua pele, de seu cheiro, de seu toque. Já não tinha certeza de que eu poderia ficar longe dela, a distância se tornava incrivelmente dolorosa.

* * *

**_Uia dois capítulos de uma vez... se tiver reviews bem posso pensar em postar mais um capítulo amanhã hehe_**

**_Desculpe pela imensa demora_**

**_Beijos amores._**

**_LPattz_**


	10. Covarde

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Covarde**

— Irmão, mas que é bom te ver, sentimos sua falta na noite passada – me cumprimentou um Emmet muito feliz na entrada do colégio.

— Edward, o que tínhamos conversado? Por favor, controle-se, é tudo que eu peço!

"_Ao menos deveria ter tido a decência de trocar de roupa."_

Chegaram como punhais, os pensamentos desagradáveis da Rosalie.

— Deus eu não posso acreditar no que você fez.

— Se acalme Alice não é para tanto.

— O que você fez Edward?… Uhh pela roupa acredito que o mesmo, não Eddie?

— Fecha a boca Emmet

— Você é um maldito pervertido Edward – disse Alice em um tom ameaçante.

— Controle sua mulher Jass.

— Ela sabe muito bem se comportar.

— Maldito machista. Diabos Edward como raios pode fazer isso!

— Do que estão falando? Agora eu também estou curioso. O que você fez Edward?

— Nada Jasper. Alice agradeceria que se não gosta do que vai ver deixe de usar seu dom comigo. – Dito isso fui a toda a velocidade para casa trocar de roupa. Não estava disposto a levantar suspeitas, e claro que ao me ver com a mesma roupa do "seu sonho" minha pequena menina suspeitaria de mim e aquilo arruinaria todos os meus planos.

Ao chegar no colégio meus olhos se concentraram de imediato a buscar meu anjo.

"_Você está cavando sua própria tumba irmão, e de verdade eu sinto."_

Senti como um irritante mosquito em meus ouvidos os desagradáveis pensamentos de Alice.

— Agradeceria se não se intrometesse "irmãzinha" – disse quase com um sussurro, mas ela escutou perfeitamente.

"_Você não tem a menor idéia do que está fazendo e eu sinto muito por você. Me dói que desaprove a oportunidade que estão te dando e mais eu sinto pelo o que fará Edward, vai terminar por te condenar de forma irreversível."_

— Eu também te amo Alice…

"_Idiota"_

Ignorando o comentário dela corri rumo a minha tão desejada aula de Biologia. Morrendo de vontade de ver essas duas janelas abrindo caminho direto para a sua alma. Deus, eu mal podia ver através dela da mesma maneira que me fascina seu jeito me surpreende.

Quando cheguei na sala omiti os pensamentos do resto da turma e fui para minha carteira. A raiva se apoderou de mim nesse segundo. Quem diabos ela pensa que é para faltar!

Havia contado cada maldito segundo que havia ficado longe dela e ela falta? Não senhor, ninguém me deixa com vontade de mais…

Quando o infame relógio marcou a hora, sai feito um furacão daquela sala em direção a cafeteria. Cego pela ira comecei a maquinar cem formas de fazê-la pagar minha ansiedade por ela. Pensei em chegar com rosas em sua casa, tal vez atuar do modo em que Esme me havia ensinado, iria ser bom agora. Claro que ser "o garoto bom" de vez em quando nunca é demais, mas todo o rastro de educação e bondade virou cacos quando a vi.

A menina dos meus olhos, o motivo pelo qual nesse segundo eu me sentia desfalecer. Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo!

Não havia dado importância ao fato de que eu estava parado no meu armário praticamente comendo-a com os olhos, mas ao que parece para Bella o chão pareceu muito interessante e não levantou o olhar.

Ela não seria quem me privaria da beleza dos orbes que eu estava encantado. Não suportava mais um segundo sem o brilho desse glorioso par de estrelas. Sem perder mais tempo eu andei pelo corredor em sua busca, em frente ao banheiro masculino estava o meu anjo tentando se distrair colocando seus livros no armário. Obviamente, ela não poderia me enganar, seu próprio corpo a traiu.

Sem ela perceber que eu estava atrás dela, não lhe dei tempo para censuras ou queixas, não queria ouvir uma negativa, não estava seguro de que eu poderia aguentar. Envolvi sua frágil e fina cintura em minhas mãos. Incrível, minhas lembranças não lhe faziam justiça, sem permitir que se virasse pressionei mais meu corpo contra o dela, suas costas golpeando meu peito era o mais perto do céu, obviamente comparado com a noite anterior agora nada me faria estar satisfeito, nada com exceção a ela.

Sua respiração a traiu, senti ela tremer em meus braços enquanto as batidas do seu coração aumentaram em um ritmo acelerado. Era um fato, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

— Senti saudades — sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto mordia suavemente o lóbulo da sua orelha.

— Edward — disse assustada enquanto virava e ficava cara a cara comigo. Não pude evitar de sorrir diante da obviedade do seu comentário.

— Quem mais se não eu? Por acaso esperava que outro homem a tocasse dessa forma? – disse enquanto me inclinava e sugava a precisa pele do seu pescoço.

— Deveria sentir ciúme? – perguntei sorrindo contra a pele quente do seu pescoço

Antes de meu anjo responder Jasper passou correndo ao meu lado em direção ao banheiro masculino.

— Eu te pedi por favor Edward, maldição. – bufou Jasper de forma imperceptível para o ouvido humano.

"Em um banheiro Edward, em um miserável e insignificante banheiro! Você vai me pagar Edward, talvez você esteja acostumado a essas obscenidade, mas eu mereço algo melhor do que isso. Jasper espera. Deus Jasper!

Uma vez que deixei de lado os irritantes pensamentos de meus irmãos analisei bem a situação. Bella e eu próximos, muito próximos.

Oh meu Deus não havia tido a necessidade de usar meus métodos ortodoxos!

Sim bem eu havia me aproximado dela cegado pelo desejo em todo o momento assumo o fato de que ela me evitaria.

— Bella aconteceu algo? – perguntei tentando retomar nossa conversa tão esquisitamente privada que estávamos tendo a segundos atrás.

— Por que você faz isso? – perguntou meu anjo sem me olhar nos olhos ainda.

— Bella olhe para mim.

— Não posso – claramente minha menina estava envergonhada, suas bochechas banhadas de um requintado rubor e o aroma do seu sangue era mais do que eu necessitava para me dar conta do seu nervosismo.

— Bella se não me olhar não posso responder – disse sem evitar o sorriso em meus lábios.

Estava tão inocente, parecia uma menina emburrada porque não lhe deram sobremesa depois de deixar metade da comida. Adorável.

— Então prefiro que não me responda – respondeu meu anjo liberando todo o ar de uma vez.

— Bella – repeti, mas com um tom mais autoritário. Não disse e nem fez nada então aproveitei desse segundo para levantar seu rosto com meu dedo. Esse simples e inocente toque enviou ao meu corpo centenas de descargas elétricas. Um nó se formou em meu estômago e quando por fim terminei de levantar seu rosto para ficar na altura do meu não pude me contei mais e a beijei.

Seus lábios quentes e suaves, tinham sabor de mel. Aquilo não devia me surpreender já havia provado daquele manjar, e sem demora o ardor da minha garganta me obrigou a me afastar. Por um segundo temi por sua integridade, meu Deus não queria lhe fazer mal… Não podia. Ao menos não agora.

— Quero você Bella – murmurei contra sua boca sem pensar bem no que estava dizendo, roçando suavemente seus quentes e tentadores lábios, mas de forma terna e lenta.

— Te disse antes Meu Anjo, mas você não acreditou.

— 'Meu Anjo"? – inferno, não posso ter dito isso em voz alta… maldição não disse aquilo… Não posso ter me exposto dessa forma!

— O que disse?

— Edward você me chamou de "Meu Anjo".

— Eu não disse nada Bella – estava certo de que se eu fosse humano meu rosto arderia em chamas.

— Esquece, eu escutei mal – ela um fato, eu era o demônio encarnado em um mostro, uma coisa era estar condenado a uma existência maldita, e outra muito diferente era me divertir as custas de uma criatura divina enviada do céu para me mostrar um pedacinho dele.

Minha menina estava envergonhada, agora Bella deve estar a pensando que ouve as coisas e olhe que quem escuta vozes sou eu. Sem retirar meus olhos dos seus notei que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas. Poderia garantir que ela estava lutando com todas as forças para ficarem abrigadas em seus olhos, sob o manto das suas pálpebras macia e delicada, protegendo assim de ser exposta aos meus olhos.

Evitando de todos os modos possíveis ceder e se mostrar débil diante de mim. Minha menina, se você soubesse que o único que cedeu fui eu, o único débil era eu. Um maldito covarde que preferia fazê-la passar por louca antes de reconhecer o que ela era para mim.

Eu não posso te esquecer.

— Não ligue para as merdas que eu digo, nem que eu fosse… esqueça sim

— Primeiro, eu ligo sim Bella muito mais do que imagina, segundo não me peça que esqueça, nada do que pode dizer ou fazer é possível que eu esqueça e terceiro te perturbo porque me importa, porque eu te amo e entende de uma vez por todas que me interessa de verdade Bella, não é ridículo pensar em você como um anjo, está me escutando? Porque isso é você para mim, o mais perto de tocar o céu Bella.


	11. O Plano Perfeito

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – O Plano Perfeito**

O único que cedeu fui eu, o único débil era eu. Um maldito covarde que preferia fazê-la passar por louca antes de reconhecer o que ela era para mim.

Eu não posso te esquecer.

— Não ligue para as merdas que eu digo, nem que eu fosse… esqueça sim

— Primeiro, eu ligo sim Bella muito mais do que imagina, segundo não me peça que esqueça, nada do que pode dizer ou fazer é possível que eu esqueça e terceiro te perturbo porque me importa, porque eu te amo e entende de uma vez por todas que me interessa de verdade Bella, não é ridículo pensar em você como um anjo, está me escutando? Porque isso é você para mim, o mais perto de tocar o céu Bella.

— Sério. De verdade eu importo Edward?

— Mais do que tudo no mundo Bella.

— Não é só um tipo de obsessão doentia?

— Se isso for uma doença preferiria morrer a conseguir um remédio.

— Edward… de verdade, estará disposto a manter na linha o seu ego e tentar ser uma pessoa melhor?

— A pergunta é Bella. Você está disposta a nos dar uma oportunidade? Me deixaria pelo menos tentar?

— Ao que se refere?

— Bem… isso, é o que eu tento dizer. Mas bem é algo simples, sim, isso, bem é. Bella é muito simples, eu quero pedir bem, mas bem digo… Deus! Você quer ser minha namorada?

Como namorada? Digo, namorada de namorada ou namorada de amigos? – meu anjo estava linda duvidando e contrariada. Em minha vida pensei que chegaria o momento em que eu iria travar com as palavras. Como algo tão simples como pedi-la para sem minha namorada tinha sido tão complexo. Só tinha uma coisa clara, não podia mais voltar atrás, se queria que Bella fosse minha, devia fazer da sua maneira, e se para isso teria que ser minha namorada, assim seria.

— Bella, não existem 'namorado amigos', não estamos brincando de papai e mamãe querida. Se te pedi para ser minha namorada é porque quero algo formal, uma relação séria. Quero que todos nesse colégio saibam que me pertence e que eu sou seu, que não tenho olhos para ninguém além de você.

— Edward desculpe, mas isso não se trata de quem pertence a quem. Eu não sou sua propriedade e se no caso de "hipoteticamente" tentássemos ter algo você não seria meu dono. Eu não sou um troféu para que fique mostrando, e nem um mascote para que ache que sou sua propriedade para dar um pouco de carinho.

— Em nenhum momento te comparei com um troféu ou mascote. Demônios Bella, por que coloca palavras em minha boca que nem se quer pensei em dizer?

— Talvez não disse textualmente Edward, mas seus atos e sua forma de referir denota o contrário. É incrivelmente possessivo. Até uns minutos me perguntou se deveria sentir ciúmes quando você e eu sabemos que não temos nada.

— Mas ontem…

— Ontem nada Edward.

— Mas você me beijou...

— O que diabos esta dizendo? Que eu te beijei? Como tem a coragem de dizer isso quando foi você que me beijou a força?

— Mas você correspondeu – claro sem querer obviamente. Minha queria e doce Bella claro que respondeu ao meu beijo, se estava praticamente drogada, meu anjo.

Meu anjo desviou o olhar, novamente negando o contato de seus preciosos olhos. Justo quando me preparava para levantar com minhas mãos o seu rosto, e obriga-la a me olhar, Bella adiantou o movimento. Olhando-me de frente apesar do excesso de rubor que banhava suas bochechas entregando seu nervosismo e vergonha que a situação lhe causava.

— Eu sei e não tem idéia de como me arrependo, mas o caso é que você começou aquilo me forçando Edward. Tudo o que fez foi motivado pelo seu ego, seu primeiro, seu segundo e o seu terceiro, Eu acho que te importo apenas porque sou a novidade. Espere alguns meses e você verá que eu não vou ser a garota "nova", então a sua atração por mim será passado e não terá de se forçar a fingir de uma relação desprovida de sentimentos verdadeiros Edward.

— Você pode parar de supor e criar desculpas para me rejeitar de uma vez. Por favor, me diga se não gosta de mim e acabe com o assunto só não invente histórias tolas, para não me dar uma oportunidade, o que não vai levar você a nada não brinque comigo Bella.

— Tudo bem, tem razão. Não gosto de você Edward.

— Não acredito.

— Que parte do "Não gosto de você" não ficou claro. Grave em sua cabeça Edward.

**N-Ã-O-G-O-S-T-O-D-E-V-O-C-Ê **– o ultimo repetiu letra por letra, como se explicasse a uma criança que um mais um são dois.

— Bem, de qualquer forma não acredito, sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seus olhos dizem outras palavras Bella.

— Inferno, que teimoso você é. Aceite de uma vez que eu não gosto de você nem um pouco, não é meu tipo Edward.

— Tudo bem. É uma pena que não gosta de mim – não a deixei terminar. Praticamente estava voltando ao costume de silencia-la com um beijo, e essa não foi a exceção.

Minutos atrás eu tinha mostrado não precisava usar minhas habilidades. Não entendi o porquê, mas isso me encheu de felicidade.

Minha mão direita criou vida própria indo para a parte de trás do seu pescoço pressionando-a assim mais contra mim e eliminando toda a possibilidade de que minha menina me recusasse. Para minha surpresa ela nem se quer tentou. Seus doces lábios me deram as boas vindas com seu calor e doçura, juntando-se a perfeição com os meus tão duros e frios. Parecia incrível a forma que nossas bocas se reconheciam. Fogo e gelo completando-se, coexistindo em perfeita harmonia. A esquerda não ficou atrás e prendeu-se em sua cintura com autoridade imerecida. Apoderei-me dos seus lábios como se isso fosse a fica, mas não fui eu que aprofundou o beijo, mas sim minha Bella.

Sua língua entreabriu meus frios lábios pedindo permissão que de antemão que iria ser concedida. Enquanto seus lábios ardentes devoravam meu lábio inferior e eu aumentei a pressão do meu toque nas suas costas, grato a mim mesmo que nós tivemos a sorte de encontrar o corredor vazio. Minha menina não é sim e por uma estranha razão eu não gostaria de que a vissem como mais de minhas conquistas, não dela, não meu anjo.

Traçou com sua língua o contorno dos meus lábios, explorando cada lugar, não teve zona na minha boca que não fosse marcada por ela, sua dona. A única dona dos meus lábios, dos meus beijos e desde muito tempo dos meus pensamentos, mas não do meu coração – como se importasse. – De todas as formas ele nem se quer batia, aquilo era um detalhe insignificante. Não devia me distrair agora, definitivamente era um péssimo momento para pensar em temas românticos, por todos os céus. Era um vampiro não um adolescente apaixonado!

Deixei-me levar pela paixão do momento, sugando levemente sua língua, enterrando meus dedos em seu cabelo e alisando os cachos que se formavam na ponta dos mesmos. Desfrutei surrando palavras de amor no seu ouvido, enquanto tomava posse do lóbulo da sua orelha e o mordia com suavidade.

Nossas respirações se converteram em sussurros, e nessas alturas era um fato de que eu não fosse indiferente. Não pude lutar contra o impulso e depositei um pequeno beijo em sua testa, aquele nó em meu estômago ficava cada vez mais intenso e presente. Naquele beijo estavam expressadas todas minhas duvidas e inseguranças, todos meus erros e perguntas sem respostas, todas as sensações que não tinham nome, as descargas elétricas que me provocava seu toque, o nó no meu estomago que se formava cada vez que a tinha por perto, a sede presente em cada segundo que a tinha ao meu lado. Não entendia por que, mas não pude evitar de notar que meu beijo estava tomado de doçura, Bella provocava reações involuntárias em mim. Sem pensar nem analisar conseqüências, só dedicando-me a sentir…

— Então… será minha namorada? – murmurei contra sua boca, enquanto ela sorriso contra meus lábios.

— Só porque beija incrivelmente, Edward Cullen – não pude evitar soltar uma gargalhada diante do seu motivo. Meu anjo soava impressionante com sua forma pouco comum de ver as coisas. Adorava seu dom de me surpreender. Adorava tudo dela…

— Amor isso é porque você ainda não me viu usando minhas mãos.


	12. O Namoro

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 11– O Namoro**

_Besos Mojados - Wisin y Yandel_

_**Não posso esquecer seus beijos molhados**_

_**E a forma como eu e você nos devoramos**_

_**Essa noite no meu quarto**_

_**E a lua foi testemunha**_

_**O calor dos nossos corpos encostados**_

_**Dois protagonistas, duas testemunhas**_

_**Somente eu e você sabemos o que aconteceu**_

_**Simples, amiga. Você sabe onde me conseguir**_

— Então… será minha namorada? – murmurei contra sua boca, enquanto ela sorriso contra meus lábios.

— Só porque beija incrivelmente, Edward Cullen – não pude evitar soltar uma gargalhada diante do seu motivo. Meu anjo soava impressionante com sua forma pouco comum de ver as coisas. Adorava seu dom de me surpreender. Adorava tudo dela…

— Amor isso é porque você ainda não me viu usando minhas mãos.

— Convencido.

— Teimosa.

— É culpa sua por ser tão insistente, Deus parece um perseguidor.

— Eu assumo. Sou culpado, mas você é a responsável da minha loucura por ser uma tentação ambulante. – novamente desviou o olhar. É parece que nunca vai deixar de fazer isso! – Não faça isso.

— Do que está falando.

— Não esconda seu rosto de mim. Não sabe como é desesperante. Me deixa frustrado, o fato que me negue seus olhos. Poderia observá-los por horas sabe? E não me cansaria. Desfruto de cada segundo em sua companhia. Tento memorizar cada centímetro do seu lindo rosto, para que quando estiver longe possa lembrar de cada momento ao seu lado.

— Edward – meu anjo me observava atônica. Suas adoráveis estrelas providas desse brilho que me deslumbrava. Sua ingenuidade conseguia me atrair mais. Porra! Tudo nela me fascinava… Deixa-la sem palavras por estranho que pareça, estava me causando um prazer que até então desconhecia que existia.

— Jesus Bella! Daria o que fosse para saber o que você está pensando nesse momento – minha menina escondeu seu rosto em meu peito. Por que me torturava assim! Justo agora que tentava com todas as forças não ceder aos meus instintos e fingir ser um homem "mais digno" para minha doce Bella. Morria de vontade de seguir os passos de Jasper e colocá-la em um dos cubículos para fazer amor até ela esquecer seu nome. Encher-me de sua essência, faze-la tremer contra meu corpo.

"Concentre-se Edward… Esse não é o momento, seja paciente e terá sua recompensa"

— Não é nada Edward – claro se não fosse nada não ficaria de repente tão incomodada e nervosa a não ser que… Ok definitivamente não precisa ser um gênio para saber que estava pensando ou melhor dizendo "lembrando". Se somente soubesse o quão eu estaria disposto de "refrescar sua memória"

— Desculpe Amor, não queria te pressionar – claro que quero pressionar por todos os céus é todo que eu posso pensar, pressioná-la de uma forma que não tenha força nem para gemer meu nome. O que desejo é pressionar seu corpo lindo.

— É só que me preocupa e bom talvez seja um pouco curioso, mas não pode me culpar por que me interessa. Me importa e muito Bella – minha pequena levantou o rosto e maldição, roçou seu nariz no meu pescoço inalando minha essência. Por acaso era masoquista? Desta vez eu era o inocente, ela mesma estava colocando a cabeça na cova do leão. Se gostava de brincar com fogo que tenha as conseqüências… Não era minha culpa se aspirava meu cheiro como se fosse um perfume, digo, demônios! Ela mesma aspira da droga e consta que não fui intencional.

— Obrigada – suspirou contra meu peito. Falou tão baixinho que se não fosse meus sentidos aguçados não tinha escutado.

— Por que está me agradecendo? – minha menina ficou tensa, ao que parece não esperou que eu escutasse.

— Por sua paciência, por agüentar minha teimosia e por escolher a mim dentre um mar de garotas que morreriam por uma noite com você – golpe baixo. Como se eu tivesse opção, como se pudesse escolher. Já perdi todo o livre arbítrio,. Estou com as mãos atadas desde que seu sangue cantou para mim, _Ángel mío._

— Bella, nós precisamos conversar e desta vez é sério amor. Devemos esclarecer certas coisas.

— Estou escutando.

— Para começar, não tem nada que agradecer. Deus Bella! Sou eu o sortudo além de tudo, estou com a garota nova não? – tentei brincar com ela. Meu Deus como poderia ter tão pouca auto-estima? Se somente soubesse que eu tive que passar cem anos até que pudesse encontrá-la. Em minha vida não imaginei que existisse tão delicioso manjar. Se tivesse conhecimento de sua existência, não tinha me importado de percorrer o mundo inteiro para buscá-la, mas teria valido a pena no fim.

— Bem, agora que você diz… eu consegui amarrar Edward Cullen, o estranho e irresistível garoto de beleza inumana que resistia a qualquer adolescente do colégio que se insinuasse para ele, porque "nada era suficiente bom para ele."

— Quem disse isso? – como se não pudesse ler os pensamentos absurdos de um grupo de adolescentes patéticas e despeitadas.

— Você sabe perfeitamente Edward. Não serei eu a aumentar seu ego repetindo o que comentam de você.

— Bom, então não vamos perder mais tempo em temas superficiais, e vamos nos dedicar ao que realmente importa.

— E qual tema é de tão vital importância nesse momento? Além de entrar nas aulas.

— Mmm… Não tenho vontade de entrar nas aulas amor – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto a atraia até mim novamente, mas com maior rudeza e por sua reação o movimento a pegou desprevenida. Meu anjo havia esquecido de respirar, cabe ressaltar que ela estava incrivelmente linda, inclusiva quando estava meio aturdida. Demônios, eu nunca ia me cansar de olhá-la?

— Esta bem Edward, o que pode ser tão importante como para que eu perca uma aula?

— Acompanhar-me até o Volvo e eu te ensinarei…

— Mantenha suas mãos longe Cullen.

— Me ofende Bella, de que adianta ter namorada se não posso desfrutar dela? – minha menina rodou seus olhos, fazendo pouco caso ao meu sarcasmo.

Segurei sua mão e fomos para o carro. Antes de que pudesse recusar – atitude muito habitual da minha menina – me adiantei e abri a porta do passageiro.

— Atraente, sexy e galanteador… algo mais que eu deva saber Senhor Cullen? – disse meu anjo quando estávamos dentro do carro.

— Bem, não queria me gabar, mas me dizem que sou um excelente amante – pensei que iria corar ou desviar o olhar, mas nunca… NUNCA imaginei que iria fazer o que fez.

Bella me observou com um olhar carregado de malícia. Seu olhar dotado de ingenuidade foi ocupada por luxuria e desejo. Minha menina lambeu os lábios e os mordeu em um gesto que foi mais do que sensual.

Ainda não havia ligado o carro, por isso minha menina aproveitou a oportunidade para mover-se com grande agilidade e sentou-se montada sobre mim.

— Isso terá que ser comprovado, não acha? Menos palavras e mais ação Cullen. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Não pude evitar de soltar um audível gemido quando meu anjo capturou o lóbulo da minha orelha com seus suaves lábios.

— Bella… - tentei evitar, mas meu anjo me silenciou com seus lábios.

— Shhh – murmurou contra minha boca. Minhas aos deslizaram por seus lados. Contornando sua cintura e quadril. Maravilhando-se da perfeição das suas curvas. Seus jeans desgastados abraçaram de uma forma surpreendente às suas pernas bem torneadas, permitindo-me a apreciar o milagre da mulher que tinha em meus braços. Bella distribuía suaves e enlouquecedoras caricias por meu cabelo. Sentir como desembaraçavam em seus frágeis e finos dedos, era uma experiência incrivelmente excitante e prazerosa. Por um instante pensei em deixar-me levar pela paixão e desejo, estava praticamente cego, era um fato que havia tocado fundo. Não queria perdê-la, mas tão pouco estava disposto a deixá-la ir. Bella depositou um casto beijo em meu pescoço. Diante desse ato ela levou todo meu autocontrole de não fazer amor ali mesmo, apesar de seu gesto não ser muito a minha mente se deslocou por completo. Eu havia recebido centenas de beijos, mil vezes mais ardentes e apaixonados, chupões, lambidas e mordidas, mas esse beijo, apesar de sua simplicidade e suavidade tinha me excitado de uma forma descomunal.

Não era o momento nem lugar indicado por todos os céus não estávamos nem um dia como namorados!

_**Não posso esquecer seus beijos molhados**_

_**E a forma como eu e você nos devoramos**_

_**Essa noite no meu quarto**_

_**E a lua foi testemunha**_

_**O calor dos nossos corpos encostados**_

_**Dois protagonistas, duas testemunhas**_

_**Somente eu e você sabemos o que aconteceu**_

_**Simples, amiga. Você sabe onde me conseguir**_

— Amor – sussurrei contra sua boca. – Querida vamos com calma sim? – meu anjo me olhou atônica, como não acreditando no que eu dizia.

— Mas eu pensei que você queria… Deus que idiota, desculpe Edward – meu anjo falou tão rápido que se não fosse vampiro não teria entendido uma palavra. Estava tão frágil e vulnerável. Deus o que eu menos queria era que se senti-se envergonhada.

Eu não era nenhum santo, mas ela não merecia isso, não no carro. Além disso, se tivesse relações sexuais arruinaria meus planos, digo, eu vou beber o seu sangue, enquanto fazemos amor, e eu duvido que eu posso fazer isso aqui, no meu Volvo a poucos metros da escola.

— Baby, por favor, não diga isso. Eu desejo que você amor, você não tem idéia de quanto… nem pode imaginar o quanto eu preciso de você, mas eu quero fazer as coisas direito. Você é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer Bella, você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por você…

— Então eu fiz mal?

— Bella, você não fez nada de errado, ao contrário você é perfeita, demais para sua própria segurança… acredite em mim. Mas nem estamos um dia namorando, eu não quero estragar as coisas entre nós, eu não quero que você pense que eu estou com você só para ter você na minha cama.

"_**Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou com você só para ter você na minha cama."**_

_**Nunca na minha vida eu fui tão honesto... Pelo menos eu não menti não queria apenas para aquecer minhas noites frias. Era um motivo importante, mas não o maior que eu desejava com loucura, mas acima de todo cobiçava o seu sangue e deve permanecer assim. Não havia nenhuma razão para alterar a ordem das minhas prioridades.**_

_**E aqui estou, um mês depois dessa declaração. Um mês desde que eu tinha feito ela minha namorada, um mês desde que eu tinha decidido fazê-la minha, um mês desde que eu comecei a desejar ela de todas as formas possíveis.**_

_**Um mês depois desde que… começou a me matar a confusão. Desde que assumi meu estado atual, eu havia me tornado seu escravo. Um maldito doente, que noite após noite a espiava em silêncio. Diminui gradualmente minhas visitas, até que uma semana atrás descobri que ela merecia o meu respeito, não era justo o que fazia, e me conservei em observa-la. Como velar seu sono, desfrutava deleitando-me com cada segundo ao seu lado, mas nem tudo era rosa.**_

_**Ciúmes? Muitos. **__**Não devia cobiçá-la, mas não podia evitar sentir, sabia que era cinismo, mas a situação me superava.**_

_**Eu não procurei ama-la, eu não queria, mas não podia evitar. Não compreendia que, buscando-a todos os dias, perdendo totalmente a minha liberdade, toda vez que eu beijava seus lábios o meu orgulho cedia e com cada caricia só conseguia aumentar minha confusão.**_

— Controle os nervos Edward.

— Desculpe Jasper.

— Não se preocupe. Ao menos já controlou o outro, juro que se não tivesse se acalmado teria me obrigado a ir. Seus constantes arranques de luxuria me trouxeram mais problemas com Alice do que pode imaginar.

Yo no queria quererte – Kalimba

_**Eu não queria te amar**_

_**E não pude evitar**_

_**Acreditei que poderia me defender**_

_**Mas meu coração**_

_**Não pode amarrar**_

— Eu sei e sempre estarei em dívida com você por isso.

— Edward como você está demorando irmão – disse Emmet praticamente com um grito.

— Emmet estou ao seu lado, não precisa elevar a voz.

— Desculpe, é só que me emociona que por você finalmente trazer seu jantar, digo, sua humana para casa.

— Não é nada de outro mundo Emmet, já expliquei como são as coisas.

— Eu sei, eu sei. É só que nunca pensei que Carlisle e Esme aprovariam que a trouxesse aqui em casa.

— A verdade é que não ficaram muito felizes com a idéia, mas nunca antes tinha pedido um favor deste tipo, então terminaram aceitando.

_**Eu não sei meu amor**_

_**Por que estou te buscando**_

_**Se te ganho perco a liberdade,**_

_**E eu não sei meu amor por que continuo te beijando**_

_**Se eu não quero me apaixonar**_

— Que outra coisa esperava Edward, se o que você faz com a pobre garota não tem nome - Alice respondeu, entrando em nossa conversa sem ser convidado.

— Alice não sei toda essa história, mas uma coisa é estranha… Edward não acha que você está excedendo ao apresentá-la a sua família, não que eu não goste da humana, eu digo que parece amável, mas tornar ela a sua namorada.

— Sim para obter o premio maior, devo agüentar mais um tempo, mais aceitarei com gosto Emmet.

— Edward irmão já tem mês. Um mês que você vive como cão de estimação dessa humana. Você vai busca-la e a deixa em casa. Sai para comer com ela. Por Deus Edward propôs ir ao baile! Isso não é você, suas outras aventuras nós entendíamos, era um passatempo razoável, não aceitava, mas pelo menos entendia. MAS ISSO! Você se superou.

— Não entende Emmet, eu quero TUDO dela e o baile é a ocasião perfeita. Ela se entrefará a mim, não percebe? Minha fantasia transformada em realidade. Possuirei o fruto proibido, saborearei seu sangue enquanto a faço gemer de prazer, diabos só de imaginar me excita. Sério Emmet estou desesperado que toda essa farsa acabe.

_**Guarda em silêncio meus beijos**_

_**Despeça sem voltar**_

_**Porque ao te beijar me perco**_

_**Mas ao meu coração**_

_**Quem pode lhe explicar**_

— Não sei Edward. Se quer seu sangue era mais simples pega-la enquanto dormia e levá-la a um lugar afastado do bosque.

— Emmet! – grunhiu Rosalie do segundo andar.

— Desculpe amor era só uma idéia. Sabe que nunca aprovaria isso.

— Acho que você está pior que Edward – brincou Jasper.

— Desculpe? Que eu saiba aqui os únicos comprometidos são você e Emmet, e não diga que não Jasper, quando saem as compras parece um verdadeiro escravo de Alice sem poder por um pouco de resistência.

— Nem seja cínico Edward, não comigo. Nós dois sabemos que você não precisa converter a humana em sua namorada de qualquer maneira, e não me venha com a desculpa de que desejava também seu corpo, porque você ainda o teria sem tanta coisa. - Antes que eu pudesse responder o seu pensamento veio a mim como punhais quebrando tudo em seu caminho e levando a pouca sanidade que me restava.

_"Não se esqueça que para mim não pode mentir minto, eu sei melhor do que você mesmo sobre o que está sentindo… Não me faça te dizer, eu duvido que você esteja pronto para assumir sua condição"_

_**Eu não sei meu amor**_

_**Por que estou te buscando**_

_**Se te ganho perco a liberdade,**_

_**E eu não sei meu amor por que continuo te beijando**_

_**Se eu não quero me apaixonar**_

_**Não quero me apaixonar...**_


	13. Ciúmes

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Ciúmes**

— Ainda nervosa amor?

— Desculpe Edward, mas sim um pouco.

— Minha vida não tem porque se preocupar. Alem disso isso é tão novo para mim como é para você. É minha primeira namorada sabe? Nunca tinha trago uma garota a minha casa.

— Eu sei céu, desculpe.

— Bella minha vida me dói te ver assim, por favor não se desculpe. Melhor me beijar assim conseguimos nos tranqüilizar.

— Você um manipulador Edward Cullen – disse meu anjo fingindo um tom de raiva, mas seu sensual sorriso me mostrou que queria qualquer coisa menos me afastar.

— Mas se mal me lembro… a você fascina esse manipulador e insuportável garoto que se revela por você.

— Egocêntrico – lançou minha menina.

— Linda – respondi.

— Ridículo – voltou a me ofender.

— Adorável – contra-ataquei.

— Te odeio – disse rindo.

— Te amo – respondi sem pensar. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso, mas já estava dito não? Enfim quanto mais cedo chegarmos, voltaríamos logo. E isso significava que havia apenas cinco dias para o baile... Que em outras palavras significava que em uma semana teria Bella para mim em todos os sentidos da palavra. Só de lembrar disso me dá água na boca.

.-.

A verdade é que a noite em casa foi melhor do que eu esperava. Todos se mostraram muito agradáveis com Bella, mas sem duvidas o que mais me surpreendeu foi à atitude de Rosalie. Pareciam amigas de toda a vida, e sim algo caracterizava Rose era justamente seu caráter amargo.

No caminho de volta Bella estava tranqüila, minha menina não disse uma só palavra.

Devo admitir que no começo me preocupei. Sem demora ela me garantiu que não tinha nada, que simplesmente estava cansada e desanimada, que era produto do sono.

Me amaldiçoei por dentro por esquecer daquilo, era óbvio que s sentia exausta. Por isso não voltei a começar uma conversa durante o resto da viagem, pelo contrário me limitei a deixa-la descansar, mas minha menina só fingiu que dormia. Sua respiração agitada a delatava. Uma pontada estranha agitou o lugar onde ficava meu coração – meu morto seco e frio coração – junto com um arrepio.

Era como se a doesse...

Por que ela estava mentindo?

Ela estava fingindo estar cansada para não conversar, mas porque. Fui testemunha de como minha família em um ato milagroso tratou minha namorada como se fosse uma mais da família.

Então:

Por que estava assim?

Por que estava distante?

Por que me fazia isso?

Quando chegamos na sua casa, ela se despediu com um beijo curto na boca, mas não poderia me contentar com isso. Sem dar espaço e deixando de lado a minha máscara de garoto correto, a peguei pela cintura com minhas mãos e puxei-a para mim devorando seus lábios. Pedindo permissão que me correspondia com direito, o direito de ser seu namorado. Com a autoridade e decisão a coloquei sobre o capô do carro – grato por Charlie não estar em casa – e eu literalmente tomei posse dos seus lábios, não lhe dei trégua, não fui educado, tão pouco selvagem, eu não era gentil, mas honesto.

Eu não entendi como, mas naquele beijo eu depositei todos os meus sentimentos, minha insegurança e confusão, o desespero de não entender o que estava acontecendo. A ânsia de querer saber correspondido, a intriga que me causava os mistérios que envolvia sua cabeça.

Lentamente, suguei o seu lábio inferior e com a minha língua delineie os contornos dos lábios perfeitos, doces, muito doces uma perfeita calda, tinha gosto de mel para o meu paladar, uma delícia.

Desfrutei da forma como meu anjo tremia em meus braços, isso estava bem o momento era perfeito. Isso era certo, como nunca antes apreciei a validade do tempo ambos estávamos satisfeitos com o que era suposto que faziam os namorados. Fiquei maravilhado com a verdade das minhas palavras e eu parei por um momento:

Sentindo a mais minha do que nunca, ardendo de desejo por cada toque. Tentando minha sorte com cada segundo que passava ao seu lado, mas o tempo passava e ela devia entrar em sua casa e eu com muito pesar me afastei dela… Se seriam umas poucas horas longe dela.

Eu poderia lidar com isso não?

As horas passaram e junto com ela o inicio de um novo dia. Amaldiçoei como nunca minha sorte.

Sol, maldito sol, mas mais maldito era a minha natureza por me condenar a uma eternidade privada de sua beleza. Da liberdade que representava andar na rua sob a luz de seus raios, sentindo o calor deles penetrar minha pele dura e fria, mas não. Aquilo me era proibido, pelo menos não sem que isso significasse, choque de veículos, gritos e tremores por parte das pessoas. Isso e muito mais hoje, eu não poderia apreciar o dia com meu anjo, mas não foi isso que acabou me enlouquecendo.

Ele poderia, sim sem dúvida a minha necessidade de Bella poderia mantê-la sob controle por um dia, mas sabendo que, graças a minha maldita natureza deixar ela passar o dia todo, cada maldita hora do condenado dia na companhia de Jacob Black, que sem dúvida, era pedir demais, mas isso não era o pior, mas o pior foi dizer que estava tudo bem. Que fosse e se divertisse. Eu não poderia dizer nada depois de inventar um acampamento com a família para justificar a minha ausência. Eu odiava a minha natureza interferindo no meu relacionamento com Bella, mas o que eu poderia dizer!

"_**Sabe Bella, não quero que saia no fim de semana com esse fedelho, porque eu estarei agonizando cada segundo que passar sem sua companhia. Sim Bella morro de ciúmes. Fique comigo amor, me faça companhia e observa como brilho na luz do sol. Por certo você se importaria de girar um pouco. Esse ângulo me da uma vista muito tentadora do seu pescoço e olha… Seu sangue canta para mim e não consegui te matar ainda."**_

Eu estava definitivamente errado... estava muito errado, mas como demônios ia tolerar se ia precisamente no território Quileute, maldição.

Também não poderia ser tão descarado, no fundo mesmo que eu disse que não queria que ela fosse e ela o fazia a pedido de seu pai, tenho certeza que ele estava morrendo para que ela fosse ver o índio. De tantas praias tinha que ser essa...

La push. La Push? Mas que demonios pensava que era. Ela era a minha namorada, me pertencia, alem disso não era bom uma garota aceitando sair por pedido do seu pai com um fedelho Quileute para a praia. E como eu não poderia estar com ela. Maldito sol, não poderia ter escolhido outro dia para fazer seu ato de presença. Não claro que não. Tinha que aparecer justo hoje dando-me um motivo perfeito para deixar Bella só com esse adolescente idiota controlado unicamente por seus hormônios.

Não, mas a culpa não era apenas do idiota do Jacob. Foi Bella que tinha concordado em ir. Que tipo de namorada ela era? Obviamente era uma qualquer. Eu era um iludido, que tinha sido desviado por aquele sorriso inocente, por este olhar excitante, pelo rubor lindo de seu rosto se tornando tão atraente e sedutora. Muito tentadora, também desejável…

Bella, Bella O que você me fez?

Eu havia enlouquecido… Eu tinha persuadido eu tinha ... Eu não sabia o que diabos eu havia feito, nem eu estava interessado em descobrir. Forcei-me a ser paciente e esperar.

E então eu contei cada maldito segundo até que ela chegar. Eu tenho certeza que parecia um idiota, fazendo o papel do namorado necessitado, e depende de sua menina. Sentado na frente a sua casa. Charlie como sempre brilhando pela ausência.

Eu senti meu coração romper centenas de pedaços, quando o índio sujo tomou-a em seus braços e abraçou seu corpo. Me custou todo o meu auto-controle não me lançar sobre ela e desmembra-lo. Apesar de ter ficado feliz, se não fosse por depois ter de explicar para o meu anjo sobre da força desumana que eu usei para matar seu pequeno acompanhante.

Eu não tenho certeza do gesto que tinha emoldurado no meu rosto, e a verdade é que nesse momento não me importa, eu não era dono das emoções contidas no meu rosto, mas acho que era assustador o suficiente já que minha namorada se despediu do seu "amigo" com muita rapidez ganhando por parte dele um sonoro bufar.

Ela caminhou cautelosamente para onde eu estava sentado, como se eu fosse um cão raivoso. Cão, que ironia ... não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento, mas logo que as palavras deixaram sua boca eu não era mais o dono de minhas palavras e minhas ações. Precisava mostrar que não estava jogando comigo, que já era o suficiente me ter me comendo na sua mão para esfregar no meu rosto o patético que era.

— O que… você está fazendo aqui? - Bella perguntou-me com o terror em suas duas estrelas.

— O que estou fazendo aqui? .. O que estou fazendo aqui? .. mmm .. se você me der um minuto. Deixe-me ver se entendi você me pergunta o que eu faço às onze da noite à na porta da casa da minha namorada, esperando para vê-la sair do carro de um outro menino, mas não só isso, mas também despedindo-se muito carinhosa. Quando ontem o namorado dela quase teve que roubar um beijo maldito. O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu vim para esperar te Bella, maldição, vim para ver como tinham chegado, porque eu senti sua falta cada segundo que passei bem longe, mas que eu parecia calmo o suficiente por vê-la. Eu vim porque precisava, mas pelo visto é uma qualquer – eu não terminei pois sua frágil mão se aproximava a toda a velocidade do meu rosto, mas a detive. Não queria que se machucasse. – Acho que é melhor eu ir.

Ela não respondeu, nem me virei para vê-la, precisava ficar afastado.

Necessitava… Não tinha idéia que era o que eu necessitava.


	14. Beirando a obsessão

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Beirando a obsessão**

— O que estou fazendo aqui? .. O que estou fazendo aqui? .. mmm .. se você me der um minuto. Deixe-me ver se entendi você me pergunta o que eu faço às onze da noite à na porta da casa da minha namorada, esperando para vê-la sair do carro de um outro menino, mas não só isso, mas também despedindo-se muito carinhosa. Quando ontem o namorado dela quase teve que roubar um beijo maldito. O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu vim para esperar te Bella, maldição, vim para ver como tinham chegado, porque eu senti sua falta cada segundo que passei bem longe, mas que eu parecia calmo o suficiente por vê-la. Eu vim porque precisava, mas pelo visto é uma qualquer – eu não terminei pois sua frágil mão se aproximava a toda a velocidade do meu rosto, mas a detive. Não queria que se machucasse. – Acho que é melhor eu ir.

Ela não respondeu, nem me virei para vê-la, precisava ficar afastado.

Necessitava… _Não tinha idéia que era o que eu necessitava._

Então eu fiz a única coisa que em ocorreu que serviria para desabafar, corri.

Não parei para pensar, nem sequer para buscar uma presa, necessitava ficar sozinho e deixar de uma vez toda essa maldita mistura de emoções.

Minha mente optou por me trair e começou a recriar todos os momentos vividos com meu anjo.

Devia arrancar ela da minha mente. Pensar nela só conseguir me machucar mais. No entanto, eu tinha plena consciência de que, mesmo se quisesse, distrair com outra garota não me ajudaria em tudo.

Dentro de mim eu tinha a estranha certeza de que isso seria impossível. Por uma parte sabe que se tentasse não conseguiria mais do que mais luxúria, desejar que fosse meu anjo no lugar da outra, enquanto a outra não pudesse falhar.

Me doía imensamente imaginar que Bella não pensasse mais em mim e se entregassem aos braços de outro. Aquele pensamento que ela pudesse ser de qualquer outro que não fosse eu, mais do que me irritar ou me ofender, me doeu. Um vazio se fez presente, senti algo dentro de mim rasgar com lentidão tortuosa.

A única pessoa que me aproximava do céu e me fazia sentir vivo, não, simplesmente me aterrorizava perdê-la.

[link=.com/watch?v=63CjDklCEIU]Eres Tu – William Levy[/link]

"…_**Como explicar ao coração**_

_**Que ainda existe uma razão**_

_**Que apesar de mil derrotas**_

_**Conheci o amor..."**_

O mal estar em meu peito aumentava com o decorrer dos minutos, preso na agonia, desejei chorar e assim poder liberar de uma vez essa ira acumulada.

A dor era sanguinário. Se fosse humano isso seria o mais perto de agonizar.

Por que doía tanto essa área?

Por que decidia recobrar vida agora meu morto coração?

Sem força me agarrei a uma árvore e gritei. Eu amaldiçoei a Deus por permitir que um ser tão perverso e mal como eu existisse. Amaldiçoei-me por não ser mais corajoso e pôr fim ao meu repugnante caminho imortal, por machucar Bella, dizendo-a todos aqueles insultos. Com que cara ia e a acusava de ser uma qualquer, quando eu era o menos indicado de fazer julgamentos sobre o que era correto ou não.

Como fui capaz de tratar minha menina dessa forma. Sendo que ela era um anjo, ninguém sabia mais do que eu. Durante todo o mês me demonstrou sem sequer fazer esforço, fui o ladrão dos seus primeiros beijos, de suas tímidas caricias e inexperientes avances.

O que eu tinha feito!

Eu solucei sem lágrimas por horas, implorando por ter piedade de mim e ainda sim merecer que me dê uma chance. Meus gemidos eram audíveis a milhas de distância, sabia que quando eu chegasse em casa eu poderia esperar um interrogatório, mas isso não me interessa.

"_**... Chegou justo quando minha alma precisava **_

_**E deu tempo a minha esperança..."**_

Nesse segundo eu me sentia mais humano do que nunca, a dor do meu coração era a prova disso, senti como ele se rompia com cada segundo que passava era clara a manifestação de que Bella havia se tornado o mais importante para mim, a beira da obsessão. O tempo continuou passando e continuei chorando sem lágrimas, até que o sol decidiu fazer o ato de sua presença pondo fim ao meu desinibido desabafo. Mas não a minha dor…

"… _**E é você a mulher que reviveu minha fé**_

_**A que junto a mim sempre sonhei**_

_**A que com um beijo salva a vida…"**_

Havia enterrado a única oportunidade de ser feliz e sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer…

Desesperado chamei a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Ela era a única que sabia o que fazer nessa situação.

Disquei o numero da minha irmã sem importar que minha voz soasse patética e quebrada.

— Alice…_** Preciso da sua ajuda.**_

— Eu sei. De verdade você é um idiota Edward. Sempre foi cinico, mas dessa vez você se superou.

— Alice, por favor… sei que não mereço sua ajuda. Maldição, se eu fosse menos egoísta iria para longe e a deixaria ter uma vida feliz, longe de mim.

— Mas…

— Mas não posso Alice… Eu… eu preciso dela Alice… não posso ficar longe dela.

— Isso eu já sabia.

— Como? – minha voz novamente me entregou como uma penosa mistura que se escutou, entre o desespero e o soluço.

— Você sim está cego irmão. Venha para casa, espero você para que organizemos tudo. Ela te perdoara. Você só precisa confiar em mim.

— Quem sabe tenha razão Alice…

— Eu tenho Edward. Eu sempre tenho – disse isso e desligou… eu por minha parte tinha um incomodo nó no estomago. A dor continuava presente, mas um raio de luz estava cada vez mais presente. Tinha todas as minhas esperanças postas no plano de Alice, levando em conta que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que era.

.-.

— Tem certeza Alice?

— Claro que eu tenho Edward ela vai amar isso. Alem de você estar extremamente bonito. Bom isso não me surpreende se é obra minha.

Nunca na minha vida fiquei tão nervoso como agora. Me sentia como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro com a garota que ama. Diabos isso era exatamente o que era. Por mais que me jactasse ter um século de vida, no fundo eu sabia que estaria para sempre preso no corpo de um garoto que dezessete anos. Com os mesmo temores e inseguranças de qualquer jovem da minha idade. Porque isso era o que havia feito Bella, despertar o homem que havia dentro de mim.

Durante anos deu por feito que ter uma vida sexual ativa minha parte humana estava viva. Experimentar a paixão e o desejo com humanas me fez acreditar que poderia ser tão humano como eles por sua vez, fazendo-me sentir superior. Vangloriando-me de meus dotes não me importo passar em cima de quem fosse para satisfazer meus desejos e necessidades, mas meu anjo havia demonstrado que estava errado e me fazria saber que estava disposto a mudar por ela. Ser uma pessoa melhor e se necessário renunciar os meus mais obscuros desejos.

_**E é você que me derrete com sua voz**_

_**A que me entrega todo o amor**_

_**A que com um beijo salva vida.**_

Poucos minutos depois Bella apareceu, tão linda como sempre. E não digo mais porque sempre teve uma beleza gloriosa.

Estava nervosa e ansiosa, não tinha rastro de raiva ou rancor. Aquilo foi estranho pois eu esperava encontrar com uma Bella com raiva ou pelo menos indiferente. Sem duvidas ela se mostrava tão doce e amável como sempre. Com esse toque de ingenuidade que beirava o angelical.

Aquilo só conseguiu me fazer sentir pior. Eu havia machucado essa perfeita, maravilhosa e sobre tudo frágil flor. Havia arrancado suas pétalas para depois jogar em sua cara que estava incompleta. Havia arrancado suas folhas para cuspir seus defeitos. _Eu era um monstro._

"… _**Sei que ando como um louco e não é normal**_

_**É tão difícil explicar...**_

_**Preso em sua vida e não quero escapar..."**_

Por um instante pensei jogar tudo de lado. Renunciar a ela, mas encontrar com essas enormes orbes chocolate destilando amor foi tudo que precisei para me encher de coragem e enfrentá-la.

De verdade esperava que gostasse da surpresa. Alice me sugeriu trazê-la para o lugar que eu usava para meditar e escapar do mundo quando em ocasiões me via superado.

Minha irmã havia se encarregado de preparar o lugar e decorar de tal forma que parecesse um perfeito restaurante. Para qualquer outra pessoa isso parecia insólito, mas para mim era algo totalmente comum, digo é Alice…

Bella se aproximou da mesa decorada com velas flutuantes onde eu me encontrava esperando-a, caminhei até metade da campina para encurtar distancias e levaá-la até a mesa.

"_**... Não sabe o quanto pensei e quantas vezes eu te imaginei**_

_**E agora que te tenho não quero te perder..."**_

Minha irmã havia feito o favor de desaparecer sem que nenhum de nós notasse, porque a noite não só esperava que fosse perfeita, mas que também nos beneficiaria com privacidade. Ainda que com Alice tudo era relativo, com seu dom saberia de tudo antes de se quer acontecer.

Quando por fim ficamos de frente um ao outro na metade do caminho, justo no centro da campina meu anjo se jogou em meus braços. De forma efusiva e ansiosa envolveu meu pescoço com suas frágeis e pequenas mãos.

Havia tanta paixão nesse abraço que me preocupou, porque geralmente meu anjo não agia dessa forma.

— Te amo – sussurrou contra meu peito sem separar-se ainda do meu corpo, e com suas mãos presas em meu pescoço com o que acho que era o máximo de força que seu delicado corpo possuía.

— Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. – repetia uma e outra vez, ja não era um sussurro, tão pouco era forte. Era o volume apropriado para meu anjo, baixo e equilibrado.

"… _**E é você a mulher que reviveu minha fé**_

_**A que junto a mim sempre sonhei**_

_**A que com um beijo salva a vida…"**_

Cuidadosamente me afastei dela, não muito para romper a frágil prisão de suas mais sobre meu pescoço, mas o suficiente para ainda manter o abraço eu poderia ver seu rosto, mas ela o tinha escondido ainda contra meu peito.

Levei com suavidade e cuidado minha mão até seu rosto levantando e obrigando-a a me olhar. Aquela imagem me destroçou a alma – ou o que seja que eu tivesse. – O rosto do meu anjo estava banhado em lagrimas, e com dificuldade respirava e eu era o único culpado disso, não tinha duvidas.

Queria pedir que me escutasse. Estava disposto a me ajoelhar e suplicar o seu perdão, mas Bella interrompeu minhas tentativas.

— Não me afaste – disse meu anjo. – Não me afaste da sua vida Edward. Eu sei que acha que é um monstro… eu, eu quero você como é. Te aceitei com seus defeitos e nunca pedi que mudasse. Sei que esses ataques de ciúmes não são próprios de você. Deveria estar de odiando por seu cinismo ao me chamar de qualquer uma. Sem duvidas te conheço e sei que me quer tanto como eu a você, Edward. Não me afaste da sua vida Edward, por mais que quer não me obrigue a te deixar.

"_**... E é você que me derrete com sua voz**_

_**A que entrega todo o amor**_

_**A que com um beijo salva a vida..."**_

Havia algo em suas palavras que me deixou um sabor agridoce nos lábios. Certa mistura de medo e esperança, mas dominados por um forte desespero. Necessitava mostrar que me importava de verdade, pensei muitas vezes o que ia dizer, necessitava repetir. Olhando-a nos olhos, frente a frente. Faze-la saber o quanto me fez falta, que essas horas sem elas pareceram o inferno. Bella tinha que saber muito que eu precisava dela.

"_**...É quem cura minhas feridas**_

_**É a essência dos meus dias**_

_**É minha ilusão**_

_**É toda essa fantasia**_

_**Que me enlouquece e me domina..."**_

Sem perder um segundo mais coloquei meus lábios sobre os dela. Aquele toque foi diferente dos outros, foi terno e delicado. Sem duvidas tentava que por meio daquele gesto transmitir tudo o que estava sentindo.

Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo e minha namorada concedeu sem por impedimentos. Namorada, essa palavra nunca me pareceu tão linda e significativa como agora. Seus doces lábios tinham sabor de mel. Minha língua desfrutou do tentador manjar que representava sua pele.

Com meus dentes cuidando sempre de não exercer muita pressão peguei o lábio inferior do meu anjo, o lambi e suguei uma e outra vez.

Me deleite delineando o contorno dos seus lábios com minha língua enquanto desfrutava de seus beijos de maneira gloriosa, nossos lábios entreabertos nessa mutua entrega, pele com pele. Fogo e gelo.

Nunca antes me pareceu tão perfeita a forma que nossos corpos sintonizavam.

Meu anjo… eu poderia querer… e de certa forma é verdade, mas aquilo não era nada em comparação a todo o amor que eu tinha contido por anos.

Esperando pela mulher certa para poder entregar… minha menina… este dia significava tanto para ambos, nesse momento, esse beijo que ambos seguíamos desfrutando.

Bella minha Bella se só soubesse que era o mais perto de tocar o céu era estar em seus braços. Seus lábios para mim eram a glória. Não havia experiência que pudesse comparar ao sublime que era o simples toque de sua suave pele sobre a minha. A bendita eletricidade que percorria meu corpo, cada vez que sentia seu toque, suas caricias, minha menina.

Nesse momento, esse beijo, o nosso, a relação que ambos mantemos tudo o que ambos formávamos.

Deus… Meu anjo.

_**Sei que jamais em sua vida poderá esquecer… em vez disso... O lembrarei para sempre.**_


	15. O Baile

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - O Baile**

_**Diga-me que sim, diga-me que não**_

_**Diga-me o que acontece entre você e eu**_

_**Diga-me o que está sentindo**_

_**Eu não entendo seu frio e seu calor**_

Bella minha Bella se só soubesse que era o mais perto de tocar o céu era estar em seus braços. Seus lábios para mim eram a glória. Não havia experiência que pudesse comparar ao sublime que era o simples toque de sua suave pele sobre a minha. A bendita eletricidade que percorria meu corpo, cada vez que sentia seu toque, suas caricias, minha menina.

Nesse momento, esse beijo, o nosso, a relação que ambos mantemos tudo o que ambos formávamos.

Deus… Meu anjo.

_**Sei que jamais em sua vida poderá esquecer... Ao contrário eu... lembrarei para sempre.**_

— Sabe que se continuarmos assim a comida vai esfriar, não? – murmurei contra sua boca. Ela me olhou cética, mas não disse nada, e a contragosto me seguiu.

Enquanto nos aproximamos da nossa mesa, não pude evitar de me perguntar que raios tinha acontecido comigo até um momento. Eu gostada dessa garota, isso não podia negar, não era feia. Sem duvidas ficar longe dela me fez sentir uma dor física. Deus estava sendo incrivelmente bipolar, mas esse ataque de frescura até uns minutos atrás tinha me assustado. Digo, não que ela tivesse descoberto, mas deveria afastar dos meus pensamentos.

É sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar.

— Então ... isso, eu acho que estou perdoado certo?

— A verdade é que estava desde que saiu da minha casa. Eu sei que deveria ser mais difícil, mas eu não posso. Aparentemente eu não posso viver estando longe de você. – Isso doeu, mas eu era responsável por aquilo, deveria sempre carregar a culpa de que ela "acreditava me querer" apenas para o meu disfarce, era muito mais que uma questão de aparência. Era uma questão de natureza. Humana e animal, caçador e presa. As cartas tinham sido divididas e jogou tinha o resultado muitas vezes em meu favor. Fiquei algumas horas para começar minha tarefa. Mas havia desistido à alguns minutos de provar o seu sangue, eu não vai abster-me do prazer que me daria o seu corpo.

— É bom ouvir isso. Vindo dos seus lábios vale muito Bella – minha menina me observava com expectativa. Havia algo nela, algo escondido. Durante dois dias a senti diferente, em uma atitude estranha, em primeiro lugar o carro de volta para casa para minha família.

Depois que a vi com Jacob. Claro, com certeza esse moleque fez algo. MALDIÇÃO! Se ele fez qualquer dano para ela, juro que eu seria capaz de ir pessoalmente e mesmo arriscando a quebrar o tratado e desmembra-lo vivo. Ainda que agora eu pense que antes de arrancar sua pele suja, eu poderia moer cada um de seus ossos. Obviamente Bella gostaria de construir um grande abraço para o seu melhor amigo ...

Imaginar as diversas formas de torturar o cão não ajudava muito em meu auto controle e resolvi reprimir um grunhido que lutava para sair por isso preferi ser direto e sair de vez por todas da dúvida.

— Bella minha vida tem algo que você quer me dizer? – meu anjo me observou por alguns segundos, lutando para manter seu olhar. Por um momento eu pensei que eu estava procurando respostas ...?, Mas de quê? Finalmente olhou para baixo e simplesmente negou

_**Diga-me que sim, diga-me que não**_

_**Diga-me que há algo entre nós dois**_

_**Que o vento leve seu silêncio**_

_**E devolva minha ilusão**_

— Existe alguma coisa que você tem que me dizer? – sentenciou minha menina falando dessa vez colocando direito, deixando como se fosse a situação ainda mais confusa, mas a estranha sensação de que algo estava errado tomava posse de mim nesse momento.

Finalmente, optamos por comer e digo optamos porque parte de mim desculpava-se por Bella porque não poderia comer. Isso deve valer alguma coisa não é, eu poderia ter ignorado sobre a minha natureza. No entanto, a intenção é a que conta, ou assim eu esperava.

O resto da noite passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Um par de olhares desajeitados e um manto de confusão e dúvida fazendo uma aparição a cada poucos minutos. Bella não conseguia entender como Alice conseguiu fazer um lugar tão rústico em um restaurante perfeito e muito elegante, na verdade, eu não sabia por isso eu escolhi um sorriso fazendo-a esquecer sua pergunta.

A noite caiu, ainda estávamos no claro e nenhum dos dois queria sair. Embora não tivéssemos conversado muito o silêncio era tão agradável tão íntimo que ambos entendíamos que as palavras que sobravam, mas ainda escolhi quebrá-lo, devia lembrar o que eu passei semanas repetindo.

— Bella ... você sabe que faltam apenas dois dias para o baile – a minha menina me interrompeu com um curto beijo doce.

— Tranqüilo amor – ela murmurou contra minha boca – Eu sei, o que isso significa. Lembro-me que eu prometi e é claro que eu não preciso que repita.

Sorri envergonhado, não é que os temas sexuais me incomodassem, mas tenho que admitir que ando um tanto que insistente com Bella. Mas ainda quando se supõe que é minha namorada. Era normal que queria fazer sexo com ela não? Mas ela sempre se negava até que a fiz me dar uma data. E ai está a importância do feliz baile. Supostamente 'essa' noite seria a ocasião perfeita.

— Desculpe – sorri envergonhado.

— Não tem porque se desculpar amor. Eu te prometi que ia me entregar a você nessa noite. Obviamente esperando que com isso ia te persuadir a não me levar nesse odioso baile!

— Nem em seus sonhos senhorita!

— Nem se eu estiver disposta a fazer aqui e agora? – seus olhos escurecidos de desejo não ajudavam meu autocontrole. Tão pouco o perfume de sua excitação que golpeava com força minhas narinas.

— Não me tente Bella. Não tem idéia do que está me pedindo – disse tentando parecer calmo, mas minha voz rouca e entrecortada me entregou. Em minha defesa devo dizer que era impossível articular as palavras com a enorme ereção brigando para escapar da maldita calça e que está mulher me deixava a ponto de ficar louco.

— Como quiser – respondeu com um risinho. Ao que parece havia notado o estado em que eu estava. – Eu só estava propondo uma alternativa ao baile – dito isso levantou da mesa andando para Deus sabe onde...

Não perdi um segundo mais e a alcancei, cuidando sempre para correr na velocidade humana.

— Aonde acha que vai – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto envolvia sua frágil cintura em minhas mãos e estreitava seu corpo com ímpeto contra o meu. Fazendo-a sentir o estado que tinha me deixado.

Eu esfreguei minha excitada ereção contra sua bunda deleitando-me de perceber para como aumentou a umidade em seu centro.

_**Será que escutou algumas coisas**_

_**Será que não sabe entregar**_

_**Quem sabe espera um melhor momento**_

_**Será que não sabe enfrentar**_

_**Às vezes está perto e às vezes tão longe**_

_**E às vezes já não sei o que pensar**_

Bella estremeceu diante do contato e a senti ficar tensa. Sua respiração se tornou entrecortada e nesse momento entendi que estava excedendo. Ela não devia ser tratada como as demais. Não é que me deixasse mal deixar ela com vontade, pelo contrário desfrutava disso. Ela durante muito tempo havia sido quem havia deixado em mim um desejo sem consumar. Sem duvidas por alguma razão não queria fazer isso com Bella e parei.

— Está… consciente… do estado… na… qual…eu… estou… - grunhi em seu ouvido. Ganhando da parte do meu anjo um sonoro gemido.

Com suavidade deslizei minhas mãos de sua cintura até seu quadril, e a girei com delicadeza ficando assim com os nossos rosto a poucos centímetros de distância. Inclinei minha testa até tocar a sua sem tirar os olhos dela e a beijei com doçura, não foi um beijo curto, mas tão pouco excedemos o limite da paixão. Foi cheio de carinho, e foi terno e foi… perfeito. O toque te tornava mais prazeroso, mas Bella precisava de oxigênio e não estava disposto que ela morresse. Ao menos não agora.

— Querida devemos ir embora – disse enquanto dava pequenos beijos por seu delicado rosto. A textura de sua pele era incrivelmente viciosa. Era assombrosa a forma em que a suavidade de sua pele provocava que eu não conseguia largar dela. Não terminava de beijar uma zona e ia para outra automaticamente. Por mais que soasse doentio aquilo não me incomodava. Faz muito tempo que assumi minha condição…

— Sabe que sou viciado em você, verdade?

— Não, não sabia, mas fico feliz em escutar. Nunca sabe quando posso usar isso ao meu favor – disse minha menina com evidente sarcasmo.

— Você é minha droga, Bella. Cada segundo me torno mais dependente de você.

— Bem somos dois Edward. Sem duvidas acho que tivemos muito de nossas doses hoje. Deixou-me muito claro que não é uma boa idéia te ter agora, já que sou eu que sai perdendo... – respondeu minha menina corando ao mesmo tempo.

— Querida. Desculpe pelo o que fiz a pouco – ok isso é mentira, não estava nada arrependido.

— Não seja cínico Edward, não está arrependido e nem eu. Só vamos manter a distância até chegar em casa, tudo bem? – merda, por acaso ela lê minha mente! Mas em algo tem razão, deveríamos manter a distância. É muito perigoso continuar tentando nossa sorte, para ser mais específico a dela.

— Como quiser meu anjo. Depois de tudo isso é melhor das brigas não? A reconciliação...

— Você não devia se incomodar. Pode-se ver que este lugar é caro, Edward. – disse nervosa meu anjo. Não é muito romântico que sua primeira vez fosse em sua casa ou na minha. Bem, na verdade eu acho que um hotel era o melhor local para evitar suspeitas no caso… das coisas saírem do controle.

— Você esta linda.

— Obrigada – respondeu corando, fazendo com que minha excitação aumentasse ainda mais. Como adorava esse tom de vermelho inundando sua pálida pele! Lhe dava um aspecto requintado e… apetitoso.

— Não foi tão ruim ou sim?

— Não a verdade é que pensei que seria pior. Agradeço que me tirou de lá na metade da festa. Não iria mais suportar ficar ali com os constantes olhares de suas admiradoras.

— Bella boba, se te tirei foi justamente porque estava ficando impossível continuar no local com noventa e oito por cento da população masculina com os olhos em seu vestido.

— Você é ridículo – disse meu anjo enquanto levava uma de suas mãos até meu rosto e me dava uma carícia quente.

— Não sou. Você não tem idéia do que estavam pensando, e digo que noventa e oito por cento porque os outros dois por centro que restam eram meus irmãos. E embora eles te achassem muito mais atraente, pelo menos, não tiveram a decência de não imaginar uma centena de maneiras diferentes de te despir...

— Ah claro você é muito bom lendo pensamentos.

— Não preciso ser um leitor de mente para dar conta das fantasias repugnantes que passavam por suas cabeças. Basta olhar para eles e se dar conta de que praticamente te despiam com os olhos.

— É uma pena – suspirou meu anjo sem deixar de acariciar meu rosto.

— O que? – perguntei sério.

— Você sabe… é uma pensa que não se de conta de que eles só podem imaginar como me despiriam, enquanto você é o único que tem o direito de fazer e deixando levar por ciúmes injustificados – um malicioso sorriso apareceu em seus lábios carnudos e me pareceu mais do que sensual. Tão tentadora, tão disposta, tão pronta para mim… Isso foi tudo o que eu precisei para perder o controle.

_**Diga-me que sim, diga-me que não**_

_**Diga-me o que acontece entre você e eu**_

_**Diga-me o que está sentindo**_

_**Eu não entendo seu frio e seu calor**_

Eu não me importava que nós estávamos na cozinha do hotel. Nem que eu tinha esquecido de levar um preservativo. Ao contrário das meninas que eu usava para dormir, meu anjo era virgem, era ilógico pedir-lhe para tomar os comprimidos. E eu não tinha dúvidas que ela não estava usando, o seu sangue era limpo, puro e livre de qualquer vestígio de que a substância…Mas eu não me importei. Eu a queria, eu a queria agora. Eu precisava sentir-me dentro dela, suas paredes recebendo minha inchada ereção.

Só de imaginar o qual estreita que seria que meu latejante membro começou a doer. Bella era a única mulher com quem eu perdia o controle dessa forma e aquilo me assustava.

Eu esqueci completamente do mundo e me concentrei apenas nela e no que faríamos ali, não conseguiria chegar na cama e sabia disso. Eu a amaria agora, e faria já.

— Bella – eu disse enquanto minhas mãos ganhavam vida com a autoridade para tomar posse de sua estreita e viciante sua cintura. Causando assim que nossos corpos se encaixassem. Tórax e tronco juntos com perfeição, os eretos e duros mamilos produto da excitação, roçavam contra meu corpo frio, provocando centenas de choques elétricos sendo conduzidos por todo o meu corpo. Minha mão suavemente escovou a parte ereta de seu seio por cima do seu vestido. E lentamente descendo pelo lado dela, até a sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão que estava ali começou a descer desde sua cintura até seu quadril, para continuar assim um recorrido até a parte do vestido onde estava exposto sua coxa.

Acariciei com facilidade e o enrosquei ao redor da minha cintura.

—Seu vestido de fato é muito bonito amor – sussurrei em seu ouvido – perfeito, nada ficaria melhor. Mas agora eu prefiro tirar de você da forma mais selvagem. – Ela gemeu para mim enquanto a minha mão continuou acariciando sua coxa e perigosamente perto de seu centro.

— Bella agora eu vou fazer amor com você. Eu vou ser carinhoso e gentil, confie em mim ...

_**Diga-me que sim, diga-me que não**_

_**Diga-me que há algo entre nós dois**_

_**Que o vento leve seu silêncio**_

_**E devolva minha ilusão**_


	16. Entrega

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Entrega**

Tão tentadora, tão disposta, tão pronta para mim… Isso foi tudo o que eu precisei para perder o controle.

_**Diga-me que sim, diga-me que não**_

_**Diga-me o que acontece entre você e eu**_

_**Diga-me o que está sentindo**_

_**Eu não entendo seu frio e seu calor**_

Eu não me importava que nós estávamos na cozinha do hotel. Nem que eu tinha esquecido de levar um preservativo. Ao contrário das meninas que eu usava para dormir, meu anjo era virgem, era ilógico pedir-lhe para tomar os comprimidos. E eu não tinha dúvidas que ela não estava usando, o seu sangue era limpo, puro e livre de qualquer vestígio de que a substância…Mas eu não me importei. Eu a queria, eu a queria agora. Eu precisava sentir-me dentro dela, suas paredes recebendo minha inchada ereção.

Só de imaginar o qual estreita que seria que meu latejante membro começou a doer. Bella era a única mulher com quem eu perdia o controle dessa forma e aquilo me assustava.

Eu esqueci completamente do mundo e me concentrei apenas nela e no que faríamos ali, não conseguiria chegar na cama e sabia disso. Eu a amaria agora, e faria já.

— Bella – eu disse enquanto minhas mãos ganhavam vida com a autoridade para tomar posse de sua estreita e viciante sua cintura. Causando assim que nossos corpos se encaixassem. Tórax e tronco juntos com perfeição, os eretos e duros mamilos produto da excitação, roçavam contra meu corpo frio, provocando centenas de choques elétricos sendo conduzidos por todo o meu corpo. Minha mão suavemente escovou a parte ereta de seu seio por cima do seu vestido. E lentamente descendo pelo lado dela, até a sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão que estava ali começou a descer desde sua cintura até seu quadril, para continuar assim um recorrido até a parte do vestido onde estava exposto sua coxa.

Acariciei com facilidade e o enrosquei ao redor da minha cintura.

—Seu vestido de fato é muito bonito amor – sussurrei em seu ouvido – perfeito, nada ficaria melhor. Mas agora eu prefiro tirar de você da forma mais selvagem. – Ela gemeu para mim enquanto a minha mão continuou acariciando sua coxa e perigosamente perto de seu centro.

— Bella agora eu vou fazer amor com você. Eu vou ser carinhoso e gentil, confie em mim ...

_**Diga-me que sim, diga-me que não**_

_**Diga-me que há algo entre nós dois**_

_**Que o vento leve seu silêncio**_

_**E devolva minha ilusão**_

Ela gemeu mais uma vez em resposta. Era em momentos como estes que agradecia a experiência adquirida no tempo já que devia ser suave. Bella teria a melhor experiência da sua vida, eu sei que daria e minhas mãos se encarregariam de que o momento fosse glorioso.

Ela respondeu arqueando as costas e roçou o quadril com a minha virilha.

— Eu vou ficar louco – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido fazendo-a ficar tensa. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no pescoço dela, inalando o seu perfume doce. Deixei os meus sentidos inundarem de seu perfume. Deixei-me ir por alguns segundos e imaginei como se sentiria com aquele manjar na minha garganta. Seu sangue quente impregnando cada centímetro da minha boca com sua essência, a doçura desta não tinha limites.

O veneno foi recolhido em minha garganta, fazendo minha garganta arder em chamas, tentei deixar de lado minhas fantasias. Mas o doce aroma de seu sangue me chamava, morangos e lavanda não existia um cheiro tão atraente e fascinante quanto aquele.

A cada segundo que passa o meu corpo a queria com mais força. Sua textura tão suave e delicada me incentivavam a prova-la.

— É tão linda – murmurou contra meu pescoço.

— Edward.

— Muito bom querida, diga outra vez – pedi enquanto levava o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca.

— Edward. – sua doce voz entrecortada aumentava mais a ardente paixão que crescia em meu interior ameaçando transbordar.

— Bella… você gosta disso? - perguntei enquanto acariciava sua coxa e corria uma das minhas mãos perigosamente perto de seu centro, enquanto a outra segurava a sua cabeça.

— Edward. – gemeu o meu anjo ao sentir meus dedos tocando esse ponto sensível. Eu apenas sorri, mas ela ainda estava olhando com os olhos bem abertos do assombro,

— Te desejo Bella e vou provar de você... - Tirei meus dedos de sua intimidade e sem pensar duas vezes eu levei-o à boca. Nós ainda não tínhamos começado, porém morria de vontade de ver a reação de Bella.

— O que… o que você fez? – tal e como eu imaginava, o rosto da minha menina não tinha preço.

— O que eu te disse minha vida. Queria provar de você, ainda quero fazer, nem comecei ainda pequena - Eu a deixei na coxa, para que ela ficou na minha frente. Eu deslizei minha mão até o final de seu vestido e desci. Passei o tempo à procura de alguns momentos.

O desejo animal há poucos momentos atrás tinha evaporado e em seu lugar agora tinha uma estranha necessidade de fazer o mais delicado possível. Eu sabia que ia doer. Não só era virgem, mas que sua primeira vez seria com um vampiro.

Ironicamente, os da minha espécie possuíam uma pele impenetrável além das habilidades como força e velocidade. Não havia nenhuma bala que podia passar através dele. Assim, eu me considerava uma espécie de rocha viva.

Eu sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado rigoroso do meu anjo. Para ela devia ser como se estivesse enterrando uma pedra, mas meu lado egoísta estava ressurgindo, lembrando que este era o que eu queria. Faze-la minha era o que eu queria, desde o início, mas já tinha renunciado seu sangue.

Lentamente, deslizei os dedos pelo seu ombro e finalmente desci a alça do vestido. Eu repeti a ação com o outro. Finalmente, o vestido caiu no chão, deixando uma deusa na minha frente.

Meu anjo está cobrindo os seios com vergonha e timidez, como se ela não tivesse a perfeição, como se algo nela não poderia estar em perfeita harmonia.

— Não se cubra – Ela desviou o olhar em direção ao chão. Definitivamente, o tapete não poderia ser mais interessante do que eu.

— Amor – disse enquanto coloquei minhas mãos nas suas, que ainda estavam se cobrindo – não me prive de sua beleza. Eu esperei muito por você, eu não posso segurar-me por mais tempo.

Lentamente, comecei a tirar a mão, deixando a vista dois lindos picos. Nem se quer um vampiro viu tanta beleza reunida. A mistura perfeita da simplicidade e da divindade. Possuindo uma beleza única, tocando a fronteira entre a sensualidade inata e mais poderosa ternura típica de um anjo. Frágil como a mais fina porcelana. Rosto de menina, corpo feminino, e especialmente toda minha.

Fiquei maravilhado com a visão e os meus olhos pareciam perdidos no seu corpo mais do que uma boa educação pois se mexeu tão desconfortável no seu lugar. Uma boa educação para o inferno! Tinha esperado muito tempo para faze-la minha e queria obter o máximo de benefício.

— Você é perfeita – disse antes de tirar a camisa. Em vista de seu nervosismo e desconforto, decidi que iria tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Que o jogo anterior não parecia uma boa idéia. Definitivamente não era, você corre o risco de arrependimento, e que era algo que não estava disposto a arriscar.

— Parece que você gosta do que vê ...

— Uh eu… desculpe – respondeu timidamente, Deus me perdoe, mas amava como ela corava. Devia ser proibida. É evidente que devia implementar uma nova lei "proibido fazer Bella corar, é um pecado. Poderia derrubar o mais puritano". Embora eu deva admitir que eu gostava de ver a maneira como praticamente devorava com os olhos. Tanta de inocência junta só poderia me excitar mais. Maldição precisa me controlar, especialmente se queria fazer as coisas direito.

Uma coisa que estamos em um hotel e não deixemos provas no caso de que as coisas… não saíssem muito bem. E outra para deixar tudo distinto, obviamente, tinha que fazer minha parte para não machucá-la.

—Acredite em mim… Eu ainda não _**sente**_... - Eu me senti mal por ela. Céus! Ele parecia incrivelmente adorável os belos lábios formando um perfeito 'O'.

Então eu levei minhas mãos nas suas costas e coloquei em meu corpo rígido para agora _**sentir**_. Em resposta deu um gemido muito audível. Eu nunca amei o meu nome tanto como agora.

Eu deslizei novamente para mim e esfreguei minha virilha contra a sua entrada. Ela gemeu novamente com uma mistura de surpresa e prazer.

Eu sei que era egoísta da minha parte, mas o prazer de que tinha a certeza de que seria o primeiro e único em sua vida foi o suficiente para dar vazão ao meu egoísmo.

— Acho que agora _**você sente**_ minha Bella.

Sem esperar por um só segundo, apertei as suas nádegas com suas texturas. Eles eram tão bons como eu imaginava, ou melhor, como a eu lembrava…

A acariciei com frenesi e apertei com cuidado, não queria exagerar a minha força, Bella me fazia perder o controle. Não era seguro tratá-la como as outras humanas. Pelo menos sem acabar cometendo necrofília.

Puxei esse pensamento impuro da minha mente. Eu não ia matá-la, eu não poderia… Não definitivamente seria cuidadoso, muito cuidadoso, eu tenho que ser. Eu não podia arriscar, Demônios! O que faria o resto da minha vida sem ela…

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça. A ansiedade e os nervos não estavam sendo bons conselheiros. Continuei as carícias por todo seu suave e nem feito bumbum. E juntei a minha boca à sua. Em um segundo a havia levantado e minha namorada tinha torcido suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Caminhei ao passo humano a uma distância da cozinha para a cama. Nunca me pareceu tão eterno uma viagem de um hotel como agora.

Por que não pedi um quarto mais pequeno… ah claro, como eu queria ser um bom namorado e dar o melhor para a minha menina. Realmente tinha perdido a cabeça.

Meu anjo se inclinou sobre a cama. A batida do seu coração lindo havia tomado um ritmo irreal fazendo belos seios irem para cima e para baixo no ritmo de sua respiração irregular.

Eu encontrei-me apenas sorrindo como um idiota, sem motivo aparente. É claro que além da mulher dos meus sonhos que estava deitada na cama apenas alguns segundos para pertencer-me inteiramente.

Ela me olhava com expectativa… Como uma aluna nas mãos de seu professor, um paciente nas mãos do médico. Tanta confiança em seu rosto. Tanta…

_Entrega_

— Querida você precisa estar muito preparada – ela engoliu pesado.

— Não quero que sofra amor – disse antes de me aproximar e lhe dar um doce beijo.

— Deve estar muito úmida para não ter dor – murmurei contra seus lábios. – Eu farei com calma minha vida – lhe expliquei antes de segurar com firmeza seus quadris, mas cuidando em todo momento para fazer com suavidade. Me posicionei sobre ela velando sempre que meu peso não caísse em seu pequeno e frágil corpo.

Comecei por tocando a ponta do meu pênis, que já estava mais do que pronto, na sua entrada.

Bella suspirou e segurou meus ombros.

— Desculpe amor – Sem querer passou a me arranhar, mas não produziu nenhum dano. Mas ela pediu desculpas e pediu perdão para mim e esfregou minhas costas começando a distribuir pequenos beijos por todo o meu peito.

E isso… definitivamente não foi uma boa idéia.

— Be…lla – disse em uma pobre tentativa de soar calmo. Não queria assustá-la, mas se eu continuasse o meu autocontrole e iria para o inferno e terminaria por faze-la minha da forma mais primitiva que se poderia imaginar.

— Hmm? – murmurou contra meu peito.

— Querida… não continue…

— Com o que? – voltou a murmurar contra meu peito. Maldita! De verdade, ela queria me matar!

— Amor… você não esta ajudando.

— Sinto muito.

— Não querida. Agora você vai sentir… acredite Bella, vai sentir completamente – sem dizer mais a beijei com urgência. A necessitada. Deus como necessitava! Sem pensar duas vezes arranquei minha calça e com um puxão destrocei seu conjunto. Era lindo devo dizer, mas a essa altura, roupa interior sobrava e eu havia deixado claro.

Tomando cuidado para não assusta-la, lentamente comecei a mergulhar nela. A ponta do meu membro encontrou entre as suas paredes estreitas. Bella estava tão estreita tão requintadamente apertada. Eu não podia reprimir o gemido de prazer ao sentir como isso provocava que o atrito fosse surpreendentemente agradável. Mas quando eu parei, eu sabia que não seria fácil. Especialmente para ela. Fiquei um momento sem sequer atravessar a barreira de pureza sublime. Eu me inclinei na direção dela e a beijei.

— Sente agora – eu sussurrei contra sua boca. E ela sorriu contra meus lábios, enquanto assentia.

Continue sem me mover. Devo admitir que eu tinha pavor de machucá-la, para ser honesto eu não entendia como no inferno faria para a cavidade estreita e pequena recebesse o invasor. Não só o tamanho, mas a textura. Duro e seda não são complementares, o fogo e o gelo não andam de mãos dadas. E Bella, Deus minha Bella era fogo, a paixão encarnada em mulher. Transbordando de sensualidade em cada passo. Eu tive relações sexuais com uma infinidade de humanas, mas nenhuma me fez perder o controle, era agradável, mas nada comparado ao que meu anjo me deu. Demônios, se apenas um toque na primeira vez que viu me deixou encantado ... E agora, meu Deus, eu esperava com todas as minhas forças poder me controlar.

— Amor, eu vou fazer amor com você. Vou fazê-la minha Bella.

Minha pequena acenou com a cabeça como um rubor requintado inundando seu rosto. Sem perder mais tempo que eu cruzei a barreira de sua pureza.

Bella soltou um grito abafado e agarrou-se firmemente ao meu pescoço.

— Bella… Bella! – JESUS! O que eu tinha feito…

— Amor responde! Bella, Bella… está bem minha vida diga algo – tentei ver seu rosto, mas ela não afastava do meu peito. Mas o calor que abria espaço em meu peito deixava claro que estava chorando. Céu… de verdade a havia machucado.

Eu estava pronto para sair quando suas pernas frágeis apertaram firmemente minha cintura.

— Querida, o que você faz! Você não vê que te machuquei.

— Não seja exagerado Cullen. É suposto dói não... Quer dizer, não em todos os casos é o mesmo. No final de tudo ... é um prazer culposo? - A última coisa que ela disse foi esfregando o quadril contra o meu. Causando que a minha dureza, que estava dentro disparasse de imediato, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um gemido.

— Edward então… Você vai me fazer sentir?

— Você não deveria ter dito isso…

Em seguida, a penetrei lentamente aumentando o seu próprio prazer do momento, suas estreitas paredes me davam boas vindas a cada toque. Meus impulsos estavam ganahndo ritmo como o passar das horas. Minha boca não se cansava de sugar a gostosa pele de seus seios. Os devorava como se fosse um elixir, com ansiedade e alegria. Este era o céu. Bella tinha me levado para o céu em seus braços.

Minhas estocadas aumentaram com velocidade e força. Bella parecia se desfrutar bastante, gritando o meu nome muitas vezes. Deus, como eu amava essa mulher!

Era um fato de que eu a amava...

Eu senti como suas paredes internas apertaram em torno de meu membro ereto, eu tinha durante toda noite e para ser honesto eu tinha esquecido por um momento que ela era humana e que devia estar esgotada. Faltava pouco para terminar.

Em um rápido movimento dos quadris e a levantei formando um ângulo perfeito para que acolhe-se meu membro em toda sua magnitude.

Penetrei até o fundo e, naquele momento, tocamos no topo gritando o nome um do outro um volume audível por metros

…_**.**_

Enquanto Bella estava deitada na cama exausta. eu não pude deixar de ficar abobado olhando-a. Fiquei encantado com a suavidade da sua pele, seu calor. Ela era tão frágil, tão bonita tão... Bella.

— Eu sei que nunca na sua vida você nunca vai esquecer... Em troca eu vou lembrar para sempre... – eu disse mais para mim do que para ela ...

Eu nunca pensei que seria tão fácil entregar ao amor. Ela tão frágil e delicada.

Em minha vida imaginei conhece-la. Tão preciosa.

— Bella, a essa altura não consigo ficar longe de você, já que não me restam forças acabei com as chances e me rendi – sussurrei em seu ouvido ainda sabendo que dormia. Tal vez esperava inconscientemente que Bella escutasse e quando já fosse tarde… o estivesse presente.

Eu não conseguia entender a perfeição da nossa união, tanta felicidade não devia ser permitido, não para mim. Fogo e gelo, pólos opostos em perfeita harmonia, ela tão quente e eu sou tão frio.

— Mas você me ama. – Lentamente voltei para sussurrar em seu ouvido – Eu não mereço isso, mas eu amo…

— Você fará mesmo quando souber o tipo de monstro sou eu?

— Você fará quando não tiver nenhuma gota de sangue no seu interior?

— Quando seu corpo estiver seco conseguirá me querer?

— Você irá me perdoar desde o céu meu anjo?

— Te amo – sussurrou meu anjo contra meu peito. Eu fiquei congelado no mesmo instante... Uma coisa era eu saber e outra era aquela devastadora e imerecida palavra aflorar dos lábios do meu anjo.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei congelado olhando para o nada, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz doce e melodiosa.

— Você teve o que queria Edward. Eu me entreguei a você de corpo e alma. Termina com isso de uma vez, tudo de mim pertence a você, beba o meu sangue que também é seu amor. Tudo em mim é seu.

Seu rosto angelical estava sem expressão, mas uma lágrima traiçoeira deixou em evidência…

Só então compreendi o significado de suas palavras e eu percebi uma coisa. Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube …


	17. Tomame

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Toma-me**

**_Leandro Martinez – Deja de Llorar_**

_Estamos frente a frente, não dizemos nada_

_Você sabe o que sinto, abaixa o olhar_

_O amor acabou_

_E por isso digo adeus_

_Duas mãos trêmulas cobrindo seu rosto__  
__Elas sufocam as lágrimas que deixam da sua alma_

_Você diz que não entende o que aconteceu comigo__  
__Onde está o amor que havia prometido__  
__Essas coisas bonitas que vivemos juntos__  
__Eu juro amor que não os lançarei no esquecimento_

_Pare de chorar e diga que você vai ser feliz__  
__Mesmo sabendo que amanhã eu não vou estar ao seu lado__  
__Pare de dizer que sem mim você não pode viver__  
__Bem, eu sei que logo esquecerá o que aconteceu_

_O amor que você espera chegará __  
__Esse amor que eu não posso dar__  
__E realmente quando você estiver com ele__  
__Eu vou ser uma memória que você esquecerá_

_A noite se aproxima e dorme em meus braços__  
__Há um enorme silêncio me fala a sua respiração__  
__Sinto tristeza em meu coração__  
__Por não ganhar o coração_

— Te amo – bastaram duas palavras para comprovar com a dor do meu coração que tudo era certo.

Não só era um vampiro, se não havia estado durante todo esse tempo comigo unicamente cegado por sua sede, sede por meu sangue. Fome e desejo misturados, sem raciocinar ou parar para pensar.

Ela tinha razão, eu devia me afastar. Tinha que fazer quando pudesse, mas não, o amor me cegou da mesma forma que fez a sede com Edward, Meu Edward;

Como odiá-lo que quando deixava o amor de lado só sentia pena dele?

Condenado a vagar eternamente só. Vendo o tempo passar sem mudanças para si mesmo.

Como não amá-lo? Se tudo que me mostrou ao seu lado foi felicidade.

Os minutos passavam e estava sendo testemunha de como Edward era incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Era um fato que ele não diria. Não quando era incapaz de senti a décima parte do que a palavra implicava.

Tinha mérito, claro, fingir durante meses querer alguém não havia sido nada fácil.

"Somos especialistas atuando Bella, não se surpreenda se ele disser "Eu te amo", agora que você pode se afastar, em breve será tarde demais e ele vai colocar um fim à sua vida humana insignificante."

Ela me disse, mas ele não ...

O que era necessário? Se eles atuavam tão bem porque não dizê-lo

Por que não continuou com suas mentiras?

Juntei-me de forças e sentei na cama, na cama que só há poucos minutos que tinha compartilhado o que para mim foi de importância vital. Eu tinha me entregado a ele.

Quando as mortíferas palavras Rosalie faziam ecôo na minha cabeça eu decidi. Reuni a coragem que até agora não tinha idéia que existia em mim e o encarei.

Eu tomei seu rosto perfeito em minhas mãos, eu o observei cuidadosamente. Se esta era minha última noite ao seu lado queria levar cada detalhe comigo.

Desfrutei da suavidade da pele macia de seu rosto, frio e duro, complementando perfeitamente o calor do meu.

Fui ousada e permiti me perder uma ultima vez naquele mar dourado, deixando-me hipnotizar pelo predador, mentindo para mim mesma outra vez, como tinha feito nos últimos meses. Rezando para que o meu sonho fosse verdade, acreditando que ele me amou da mesma forma que eu amava, iludida, sonhadora, ingênua, sim, isso e muito mais, mas era tarde demais. Minha hora havia chegado e devia enfrentar.

Sem tirar as mãos do seu rosto me aproximei dele, de joelhos na cama para estar na sua altura. Deleitava pela ultima vez com a frieza de seus lábios, duros e macios, mais liso como. Só comparável com sua voz aveludada. Fogo e gelo em equilíbrio perfeito, sua frieza me queimava como o sol. Senti minha pele queimar em sua boca. Seu toque ardente tinha fogo.

Alguma vez ele me disse que eu era o mais próximo do céu, pois para mim ele era o mesmo que o céu. Um anjo encarnado em corpo de demônio, dotado de inumana perfeição, mas por fim um demônio, do qual eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada.

Edward, Meu Edward… Deus como doía, senti minha alma desgarrar-se. Está havia sido a nossa primeira e ultima noite juntos.

Talvez não na extensão da palavra já que Edward acostumava velar meu sono enquanto eu fingia que dormia, mas sim seria a nossa primeira noite junto como tal, na intimidade. Formando uma só pessoa.

Deus! Quantas vezes me senti envergonhada por sonhar tais aberrações e o muito sem vergonha com esse maldito sorriso impregnado em seu rosto. Mas quando eu verifiquei tudo estava sem sentido. Eu pensei que ele se importava, ingenuamente, eu pensei que fazia porque me queria. Em que cabeça cabia tamanha estupidez…

Na minha, fui a única idiota que tinha acreditado nele. Embora o nosso primeiro encontro foi a coisa mais próxima de uma morte certa.

Porra! Como eu poderia ter a esperança, se no mesmo dia em que Angela me disse que seu encontro com Edward eu verifiquei o poder de seus lábios?

Era incrível o nível de idiotice que tinha chegado. Apenas algumas horas depois de chorar como uma Madalena por saber que eu amava um idiota, desprezível e egoísta. A poucos minutos de ter rejeitado qualquer possibilidade de aproximação e segundos de ter apenas jurado nunca cair em suas garras… Eu estava envolta em seus braços fortes. Voluntariamente entregando meu primeiro beijo. Completamente desprovida de auto-controle… _Iludida._

Com a dor do meu coração, eu quebrei o nosso beijo e assinei a minha sentença de morte.

— Você teve o que queria Edward. Eu me entreguei a você de corpo e alma. Termina com isso de uma vez, tudo de mim pertence a você, beba o meu sangue que também é seu amor. Tudo em mim é seu.

Ele não respondeu, mas sua expressão de assombro me disse tudo.

Os minutos passaram e ele não havia feito indícios de falar. Ia repetir minha força quando seu rosto contorceu.

— Desde quando você sabe? – respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Isso não importa – o que tem a ver. Já tinha meses. Eu não queria colocar meu amigo em apuros. Ele disse que como uma brincadeira. Nem mesmo acreditava no que dizia.

Pobre Jake, ele não tinha a menor idéia de que a verdade estava escondida em seus contos de medo.

— Claro que tem. Que tipo de mulher é Bella. Como foi capaz de estar comigo sabendo o tipo de monstro que eu sou?

— Você não é um monstro, Edward!

— Claro que sou – sentenciou. Nunca havia visto tanta dor em seu rosto misturado com uma profunda vergonha.

— O tempo que estivemos juntos demonstrou que era um anjo Edward, nunca foi um monstro.

Sua mandíbula apertou e um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo apareceu em seu rosto.

— Esse Edward não existe Bella. O usei para te enrolar, para te atrair até mim. Porra Bella, você não percebeu? - soltou um riso frio. – Você era minha presa! Eu sou apenas um predador, não foi mais do que uma tática que eu costumo usar com minha presa.

— Mentira. Você está mentindo Edward eu sei. Por Deus, de que presa você ta falando se nem se quer se alimenta de humanos!

— De onde diabos tirou isso? Por acaso você acha que é especial? – meu rosto refletia absoluta segurança.

Eu sabia que ele não havia estado com ninguém mais do que comigo. Talvez antes de mim ele fez, mas enquanto estávamos juntos tenho a certeza de que não me enganou. Sem duvidas seu rosto me assustou. Seus olhos abriram presos do assombro e certeza.

— Sério que acha que é a única humana que eu possuo? – disse dando uma gargalhada. Idiota, pode ser que não me ame, mas tenho claro que ao menos foi fiel.

— Sei que não tenho nada de especial e acredite Edward que tenho certeza que estou longe de ser a única humana na sua lista de conquistar. Mas há algo que tenho certeza. A cor dos seus olhos falam por você Edward, não é vermelho. Sei muito bem que não se alimenta de humanos e não tenta negar. Estou tão certa disso como estou que não me enganou desde que começamos a sair – sua mandíbula se apartou e não necessitei de nada mais.

— Se atreve a negar Edward. Diga que estou errada.

— ... – eu sabia, ele não podia ter estado com outra. Dentro de mim crescia uma ápice alegria, se bem que não me amava, ele me queria. Não podia culpá-lo por ser o que era. Talvez em outras circunstâncias tivéssemos sido felizes, mas não agora. Não quando ele desejava meu sangue mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Não pode, não pode porque sabe que estou certa. Sabe que não podia desejar outra mulher sem ser eu. Esteve cada noite velando meu sono enquanto eu fingia dormir. Sabe Edward? Sempre fui uma péssima atriz, mas com você me vi obrigada a aprender a arte da mentira, o dom do engano, para desfrutar assim de como entrava em meu quarto todos os dias – ele continuava sem falar e não havia indícios de querer fazer algo.

— Faça de uma maldita vez o que tem que fazer – Edward me olhava atônico, se via indeciso, mas eu o ajudaria. – Faça Edward. Faça que valha a pena tudo isso, não finja que não deseja, não a mim que te conheço. Não tente fingir diante da pessoa que viu como saliva sempre que tocava a minha pele, a maneira como os dentes enchiam sua boca desse veneno que causa tanto ardor em sua garganta. Edward não finja comigo, e não quando sua boca está inundada com veneno neste momento, Edward por favor, faça isso de uma vez e amor.

O momento tinha chegado. Meu anjo engoliu pesadamente e com medo se aproximou de mim. A distância entre nós era mínima, ainda com a cama quente, um produto da nossa recente mostra do amor. Nós dois sabíamos que era apenas alguns centímetros mais perto de alcançar sua missão.

Com ambas as mãos segurou os meus ombros. Nunca antes me pareceu tão belo e perigoso, ao mesmo tempo, parecia extremamente vulnerável. O medo nos olhos dele foi enterrado sob o manto do desejo que estava implantado em suas orbes douradas e agora com um fundo ônix.

Nesse momento seus braços me pareceram maiores e forte que nunca. Um vampiro, isso era, um assassino por natureza, um anjo da escuridão.

O ser mais perfeito e enganoso que tinha sobre a terra. Edward, Meu Edward. O amor da minha vida. Alegremente morreria em seus braços.

Quando seus labios frios pressionaram a pele do meu pescoço todo meu corpo ficou tenso, minha pele arrepiou e entendi que já não podia adiar mais esta hora. Enquanto seus dentes afiados tocavam nessa área, senti lágrimas traiçoeiras brotando nos olhos.

Ele faria de verdade me tomaria.

Seu hálito frio bateu o meu calor, e como se fosse anestesia sua língua me provou mais uma vez fazendo-me estremecer com o toque.

Quando somente alguns milímetros nos separavam meus olhos de forma involuntária fecharam com força esperando minha morte.

_Como era possível querer tanto uma pessoa que só desejava sua morte?_

_Como amar tanto a quem só desejava seu sangue?_

— Não posso – se deteve a milímetro de perfurar minha fina pele.

— Deve fazer Edward, você precisa – implorei. Não queria adiar mais o inevitável. Isso devia ser rápido, por ele, por mim, por nós.

Pelo o que alguma vez tivemos.

— Não Bella, isso não tem que ser dessa maneira. Eu não posso Bella, isso é demais para mim. – Colocou a mão na ponte de seu nariz. Eu conhecia o gesto para a perfeição. Impotência, raiva e dor. Tudo misturado. Cada um destes sentimentos tentando tomar o controle de outra.

Depois de soltar um suspiro pesado e passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, com visíveis sinais de desespero falou.

— Isso me venceu e eu não tenho força para ficar longe de você, eu fingi por muito tempo que não sinto nada, mas aparentemente não consegui enganar ninguém, mas do que a mim mesmo.

Sem esperar mais um segundo ele me beijou e o estava desejando, Deus como eu estava desejando!

Mas aquele beijo era diferente, não havia mais mentiras entre nós. Não havia lugar para a mentira. Ambos havíamos mostrado tal como éramos.

Tanto Edward como eu, tínhamos aberto o nosso coração para o outro. Ele me amava tanto como eu a ele, e era suficiente, era tudo que eui precisava saber para que a felicidade voltasse a assumir o meu ser.

Naquela noite, voltamos a nos fundir em um, eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes Edward tinha me feito sua. Eu só estava ciente de um gemido e, em seguida, os olhos fechados. A última imagem que vislumbrei foi de meu anjo observando-me novamente com aquele olhar escuro.

Muita escuridão, um rosnado assustador e escuridão. Sangue, desejo e Edward.

A voz de um anjo entrou em meu sonho. Edward pedindo perdão, seus olhos negros desprovidos de emoção, eu roguei por ternura, mas não houve absolutamente nada. Novamente, apenas sombras. Então eu acordei banhada em suor, coberta por um lençol branco até a cintura.

Eu chequei meu corpo para detectar quaisquer sinais que se relacionassem com o meu pesadelo recente, mas nada. Tudo no seu lugar, só o ardor e desconforto típico da manhã, depois de sua primeira vez. Ainda mais se for com alguém tão bem dotado como Edward.

Só então eu percebi uma coisa… Edward, não estava. Eu rapidamente me levantei, não importando que estava nu. Fui direto para o banheiro com a esperança de que estivesse lá esperando. Então eu percebi que os vampiros não precisam de um banho… não é?

Fui com desespero para o lugar, mas estava vazio. Eu continuei minha busca na cozinha, sala de estar, sala de jantar. Eu chequei debaixo da cama no caso do meu vampiro favorito que estava fazendo uma piada. Eu verifiquei cada pedaço de nosso quarto.

As horas passavam. Eu ainda tinha esperança de que tinha ido em busca de um Starbucks café comermos juntos. Que ridículo, se ele queria que bastava chamar a recepção e pedir algo.

Nove horas da noite… ele não queria me surpreender, ele não estava buscando um café ou presente. Edward tinha me deixado.

_Estamos frente a frente, não dizemos nada_

_Você sabe o que sinto, abaixa o olhar_

_O amor acabou_

_E por isso digo adeus_

_Duas mãos trêmulas cobrindo seu rosto__  
__Elas sufocam as lágrimas que deixam da sua alma_

_Você diz que não entende o que aconteceu comigo__  
__Onde está o amor que havia prometido__  
__Essas coisas bonitas que vivemos juntos__  
__Eu juro amor que não os lançarei no esquecimento_

_Pare de chorar e diga que você vai ser feliz__  
__Mesmo sabendo que amanhã eu não vou estar ao seu lado__  
__Pare de dizer que sem mim você não pode viver__  
__Bem, eu sei que logo esquecerá o que aconteceu_

_O amor que você espera chegará __  
__Esse amor que eu não posso dar__  
__E realmente quando você estiver com ele__  
__Eu vou ser uma memória que você esquecerá_

_A noite se aproxima e dorme em meus braços__  
__Há um enorme silêncio me fala a sua respiração__  
__Sinto tristeza em meu coração__  
__Por não ganhar o coração_


	18. Desolação

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capitulo 17 – Desolação**

_**Eu não vi as flores murcharem**_

_**nem neste frio em teus olhos ao me olhar,**_

_**Não, não vi a realidade**_

_**Ia me deixar**_

_**Dizem que a vida, baby, não é como a vemos**_

_**Para aprender tem que cair**_

_**Para ganhar tem que perder**_

_**Eu dei tudo por ti**_

_**Chorei, chorei e jurei que não ia te perder**_

_**Tratei e tratei de negar este amor tantas vezes**_

_**Se as minhas lágrimas foram em vão**_

_**Se afinal te amei demais**_

_**Como eu,como eu, ninguém te amará**_

_**Cada hora uma eternidade**_

_**Cada amanhecer um começar**_

_**Ilusões nada mais**_

_**Que fácil foi sonhar**_

_**Tantas noites de intimidade**_

_**Pareciam não acabar**_

_**Nos deixamos desafiar**_

_**E hoje nada é igual**_

Amor, palavras maravilhosas para o sentimento tão grave. Significava felicidade ao menos para mim essa era a essência da questão.

O amor deveria ser algo que uma vez alcançado jamais deveria ir. Se supõe que não fuja das suas mãos, uma vez que está ligada a eles. Esse sentimento devia fazer surgir um sorriso do nada. Isso é que seu coração reconhece a distancia e pesa os quilômetros que te separam é igual tangível em seu ser.

Pelo menos para mim deveria ser o Amor. Sem duvidas estava muito errada nisso, o amor envolvia muito mais do que risos, beijos e carícias. Amar implicava ter paciência e o cuidado, muitas vezes, sofrimento e lágrimas para derramar. Amar inegavelmente ligada à dor.

Minha vida passava com uma velocidade de trovão em frente aos meus olhos, mas não era consciente disso ainda estando no mesmo lugar onde meu coração me manteria presa.

Os pulmões buscavam ar, as batidas daquele músculo que permanecia desgarrado em meu peito, careciam de importância e minha mente, minha mente podia estar com nada por horas, inclusive por suas sem que eu colocasse obstáculos. Estava a meses acostumada com esse cruel martírio, desfrutando do ardor em meu peito ainda presa na incerteza. Minha mente implorando para ele parar de inventar razões, minha alma me pedindo um imediato cessar-fogo e parar de chorar.

Meu futuro a partir de agora pode ser definida como uma tortura doce, eu era masoquista, mas eu sabia que precisava para viver no dia a dia. Uma parte de mim, eu pensei que a coerência, me pediu para esquecê-lo e deixá-lo ir, tentando pensar que a vida iria me trazer coisas melhores, alguns novos motivos para se levantar e enfrentar um novo dia. Mas, da parte contrária, a menos sensata se recusou a esquecer dele, eu temia o simples pensamento de arrancá-lo do pensamento.

Meu coração já está morto em meu corpo não tinha receio de voltar à vida no momento em que a melancolia se agarrou fortemente ao meu corpo.

Tudo em mim tremia com a idéia ilógica que pudesse esquecer o anjo de cabelos de cobre que um dia me pertenceu, que um dia foi tanto meu como fui para ele.

…_Em corpo e alma fomos um…_

_Como faço para deixá-lo ir tão facilmente?_

_Como deixar de ir a sua outra metade?_

Os primeiros dias após ficar sem Edward, foram de uma forma, que não tenho palavras suficientes para definir, o estado em que me encontrei submergida e duvido que o dicionário a possua.

Eu rasgava o meu interior apenas em pronunciar o seu belo nome, evocando o seu toque poderia me enterrar um poço cheio de dor entregada e terminando muitas vezes com a perda de consciência. Mas esse não era o que mais doía, mas lembrar o amor que eu professei, embora ele só me usou o que me matava na vida.

Muito contra meu gosto o tempo passou sem dar trégua e junto com eles as estações avançavam com soberba rapidez, as flores murchavam com lentidão e o vento arrancava as folhas secas levando-as com elas sublimes recordações do passado.

O único que me dava esperanças era o céu, mantendo sempre o tom cinza, semeando no meu coração espera inerte e inexistente. Simulando os meses que não tinham passado, tudo era o mesmo. Naquela manhã o meu anjo iria me buscar, e selaria o nosso encontro glorioso com um beijo e que ao contrário do muitas manhãs quando o fez, isso seria diferente e com um final perfeito e inesperado "Eu te amo".

Aquela narcisista e perigosa palavra que jamais brotou de seus lábios, a única que faria que esquecesse tudo que arriscasse minha vida, entrega-se minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata e declarasse que tanto meu corpo como minha alma estavam a sua disposição…

_Iludida…_

Meu mundo havia se tornado monocromático, sem vida. Muito a meu pesar, porque ele era a minha vida, Edward se tornou a razão da minha existência.

Mas agora a única razão pela qual eu acordava de manhã era porque Charlie estaria me esperando. Mas o pior de tudo é que eu tinha doente certeza de que fazendo-o faria que ainda que fosse de longe eu teria um vislumbre do meu vampiro lindo elegante andando pelos corredores da escola, embora nas mãos de outras mulheres. Que estava na lista de hábitos prejudiciais para a qual eu tinha adaptado ao longo do tempo.

Ele havia me deixado claro que já não se importava comigo, os gestos de nojo e aborrecimento enchiam seu soberbo rosto somados a as atitude indiferente eram um anuncio enorme e evidente de que o amor, carinho ou o que professava ter por mim tinha terminado.

Por acaso era possível que o coração doesse ainda mais? Porque nesse momento a dor atravessava os limites da física.

Um mar de rostos desconhecidos haviam desfilado pelos braços de Edward nos últimos seis meses. Mulheres de todo o tipo, altas, pequenas, morenas e loiras, olhos verdes, azuis e marrons. Todas humanas, todas fazendo-me lembrar o que havia perdido, esfregando na minha cara que eu tinha sido apenas uma a mais.

Dia a dia estava no trabalho masoquista de observá-lo. Sua boca sempre acoplada aos lábios de outra garota, suas mãos apertando diferentes cinturas, sua pele fria como o gelo em perfeito equilíbrio da pressão sobre o calor de uma menina apaixonada que logo deveria ir porque meu egoísta vampiro se cansava dela.

Dizer que havia chorado a essa altura estava demais, já havia perdido a conta das vezes em que dormi entre soluços.

Não lembrava com exatidão o números de vezes que em uma vã esperança deixava minha janela aberta, ingênua e inutilmente pensando que ele podia vir a meu encontro.

Isso jamais aconteceria…

Sentia falta o delirante roque de sua pele lisa contra a minha, quando desejava o frio e o aroma que desprendia. Esses orbes dourados nos que eu havia me perdido mais de uma vez, cada vez que o surpreendia com o olhar, cravava o fogo em mim. Sentia falta de Edward em mais de uma forma. O necessitava mais do que deveria.

Era impressionante a forma que meu frágil coração havia agüentado tanto tempo sua ausência. A dor crescia a cada instante que passava, meu corpo pedia a gritos um minúsculo toque de sua pele já que sabor amargo que deixa ele a seu passo era meu mais doce suplicio.

Na primeira vez que vi de mãos dadas com outra pessoa, o meu mundo, o que em si já estava destruído, tinha vindo para baixo com tudo o que implicou inclusive a esperança. Porque sim, esperava que sempre voltasse de uma forma inesperada para o meu coração, fazendo-me imaginar uma masoquista fé em alguma coisa no qual tinha certeza que ele nunca voltaria as minhas mãos.

_Seu amor…_

Como se pode amar alguém que te machuca tanto?

O coração não entende razões, o coração não escolhe a quem entregar aquele fatídico sentimento que se vai em um doce martírio. Meu coração já havia feito a escolha e eu já havia deixado passar a oportunidade de voltar atrás para mim já era tarde.

O nó na parte baixa do meu estômago era algo que a essa altura se tornou normal. Manter o coração apertado já havia se tornado rotina, viver debaixo daquele que era o céu era como o que eu havia aprendido a viver.

E sonhava, sonhava com que em algum momento, independentemente de que ele fosse um vampiro e eu simples humana, poderíamos ficar juntos novamente. Claro que aquilo só acontecia no mundo de Morfeo e quando acordava encharcada de suor sobre minha cama estava consciente de que a ausência seguia sendo dolorosa.

Como se supõe que consiga sobreviver quando seu coração foi arrancado por outra pessoa?

Na verdade não sabia nem porque minha vida não tinha terminado naquele maldito dia.

Que diabos fazia eu aqui se ele havia levado tudo o que eu era?

Meu coração continuava batendo, mas estava morto. Eu continuava abrindo os olhos, mas todo a cor havia se esfumaçado de minha vida. A vergonhosa particularidade distinta que possuía conhecia como rubor havia me deixado, sendo apagado por completo de minhas bochechas. Da mesma forma que o que eu chamava de vida tinha sido substituído por tomento.

Meus olhos por impulso o buscavam quando andava com graça e facilidade pelos corredores. Eu tinha me tornado uma espectadora silenciosa do que um dia foi meu, e que mais de seis meses, eu havia perdido. Deixando escorrer como água por meus dedos.

As tardes passavam e minha mente sempre ia e voltava para o mesmo lugar. Fazia daquela grande casa no meio da floresta em busca do que peito de pedra em que eu tinha tantas vezes dormido tranquilamente, evocando sabor agridoce desse prado que tinha testemunhado todo o amor que ele e eu tínhamos.

O coração doía de novo…

E hoje me encontrava de novo na desesperada espera de observar. Sentada no corredor, com meu velho exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito, descansando em meu colo, fora da sala de aula de biologia. Ao longo dos últimos seis meses, tinha evitado olimpicamente o refeitório, apenas entrava, comprava o que eu precisava e ia para aquele complacente corredor desolada que tão bem conhecia as minhas lágrimas, tornando-se uma testemunha silenciosa dos meus mais angustiantes choros, minhas desculpas patéticas e meus piores pesadelos.

Não podia agüentar vez cada novo passatempo que Edward tinha em sua mesa, simplesmente não podia suportar que me esfregasse na cara uma e outra vez que diferente de mim ele tinha me esquecido. Meu coração simplesmente não podia agüentar.

Eu finalmente desisti. Eu não poderia fugir para sempre e as constantes ausências estavam passando da conta, nessa situação preocupante era a única me afetava.

Nos últimos dias, não tinha conseguido dormir bem, por isso que os círculos marcado sob os meus olhos eram de um roxo profundo. O amargo pesadelo novamente e novamente rasgava o músculos inerte, como se fosse lamina, impedindo-me assim que Morfeo abria-me seus braços.

A campainha tocou, lembrando-me que a pior hora do dia estava se aproximando. Era dolorosamente desesperante compartilhar com Edward a mesma mesa de Biologia incapaz de falar ou tocar-lhe. Era uma tortura cruel que eu estava disposta a pagar pelo facto de este perfume almiscarado viciante encher minhas narinas por uma hora banal. Isso era o mais próximo quanto poderia ser, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia tão longe.

Ele não me ama mais. Nunca o fez…

Uma traiçoeira lágrima escapou dos meus olhos fracos enquanto me levantava do meu lugar e pegava minha mochila em direção a seguinte aula, minha punição.

Eu era sempre a primeira a chegar na sala e a última a sair. A primeira por razões óbvias, a segunda, porque pelo amor de Deus, eu evitava topar-me com ele em qualquer local da escola.

Irônico, não?

A resposta era simples. Amava o ver, mas não na mão de outra pessoa.

Caminhei lentamente para o meu lugar. Eu joguei minhas mãos livres no balcão, o impacto causou o salto do livro e ele caiu no chão

_"Ótimo"_ - eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Puxe meu caderno e minha caneta, e me levantei do banco como maldição agaichava para pegar meu livro. Este tipo de dia era que eu detestava eram aqueles em que tudo dava errado. Na parte da manhã minha caminhonete não quero ligar, eu esqueci um livro de literatura, a professora de espanhol me repreendeu por não ter feito sua lição de casa, e meus livros caem. Mais alguma coisa?

— Você está bem? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, então notei que minhas costas estava grudadas em seu peito duro provocando no mesmo instante que meu coração começasse a bater de forma selvagem como se fosse um colibri.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo, isso é um sonho" – repeti uma e outra vez em minha cabeça.

Seu agarre se mostrou com força em minha cintura. Nesse segundo temi virar e ser obrigada a comprovar que isso tudo desapareceria.

Isso tinha que ser um sonho. Certo? Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não outra vez…

— Bella? – voltou a sussurrar sua voz aveludada.

_**Eu não vi as flores murcharem**_

_**nem neste frio em teus olhos ao me olhar,**_

_**Não, não vi a realidade**_

_**Ia me deixar**_

_**Dizem que a vida, baby, não é como a vemos**_

_**Para aprender tem que cair**_

_**Para ganhar tem que perder**_

_**Eu dei tudo por ti**_

_**Chorei, chorei e jurei que não ia te perder**_

_**Tratei e tratei de negar este amor tantas vezes**_

_**Se as minhas lágrimas foram em vão**_

_**Se afinal te amei demais**_

_**Como eu,como eu, ninguém te amará**_

_**Cada hora uma eternidade**_

_**Cada amanhecer um começar**_

_**Ilusões nada mais**_

_**Que fácil foi sonhar**_

_**Tantas noites de intimidade**_

_**Pareciam não acabar**_

_**Nos deixamos desafiar**_

_**E hoje nada é igual**_


	19. Crueldade

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capitulo 18 – Crueldade**

_Sin Bandera – A Puro Dolor_

_**Perdoa se eu estou te ligando nesse momento**_

_**Mas, me fazia falta escutar de novo**_

_**Só por um instante sua respiração.**_

_**Desculpa sei que eu estou quebrando nosso juramento**_

_**Sei que esta com alguem, que esse não é o momento**_

_**Mas a algo urgente para te dizer hoje...**_

_**Estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro (estou morrendo)**_

_**Agonizando muito lento e muito forte (baby)**_

_**Vida, devolva-me minhas fantasias**_

_**Minha vontade de viver a vida,**_

_**Devolva-me o ar.**_

_**Carinho meu, sem você me sinto tão vazio,**_

_**As tardes são um labirinto**_

_**E a noite me traz a dor desse amor.**_

_**Queria te dizer que hoje eu tô de bem com a vida**_

_**E não senti nada com sua partida,**_

_**Mas com um só dedo não se tapa o sol.**_

_**E estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro**_

_**Agonizando muito lento e muito forte**_

— Você está bem? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, então notei que minhas costas estava grudadas em seu peito duro provocando no mesmo instante que meu coração começasse a bater de forma selvagem como se fosse um colibri.

"_Isso não pode estar acontecendo, isso é um sonho"_ – repeti uma e outra vez em minha cabeça.

Seu agarre se mostrou com força em minha cintura. Nesse segundo temi virar e ser obrigada a comprovar que isso tudo desapareceria.

Isso tinha que ser um sonho. Certo? Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não outra vez…

— Bella? – voltou a sussurrar sua voz aveludada.

— Estou bem – respondi com um tom quase inaudível enquanto fechava os olhos, desfrutando assim da sublime sensação que me dava suas mãos pousadas sobre meu quadril. Mas a vida é cruel e logo como suas mãos se situaram na minha pele elas desapareceram de seu lugar.

O vazio que seu toque deixou foi doloroso, então voltei a cair na escuridão. O corredor começou a ficar menos e deixei o ar sair dos meus pulmões e só ai meu coração contraiu.

"Não outra vez por favor" Roguei em meu interior enquanto caminhava até minha cadeira e me deixava cair.

— Como você tem estado? – perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

— Ah… bem – disse quase em um sussurro enquanto me escondia atrás de uma cortina de cabelo.

Estava convencida de que tudo isso era um sonho e não queria que quando acordasse a dor fosse mais forte. Até o momento havia sido quase suportável, depois de hoje seria mortífero.

— Não se esconda atrás do seu cabelo – sorriu de lado, enquanto pegava uma mecha do meu cabelo e escondia atrás da minha orelha. Só seu toque me levou ao céu em poucos segundos. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu diante do contato, que por mais sutil que parecesse poderia causar estragos em mim.

— Sabe que eu não gosto de não poder te ver – acrescentou decidido. Como se suas palavras fossem as mais óbvias do universo e eu estivesse colocando em causa as suas declarações, negando um fato da vida.

Diante de suas palavras não podia deixar de corar imediatamente e esse rubor que pensei que estava perdido para sempre das minhas bochechas voltou quase magicamente, como se tivesse estado sempre lá, como se pertencesse. Como se o seu proprietário fosse Edward, só ele pode causar essas emoções em mim, o único que faz o meu corpo pode reagir desta forma.

— Dormiu bem ultimamente? – perguntou com tranqüilidade enquanto seus olhos âmbares me atravessavam.

Seus olhos se tornaram nítidas transformando aquelas luzes bonitas em verdadeiros punhais afiados que eram capazes de me intimidar de forma total, fazendo com que meu nervosismo aumentasse.

— Sim – menti, obrigando os meus olhos fugir por seu lindo rosto. Protegendo minha integridade física. Não queria voltar a me perder em seu olhar, não podia, simplesmente, não suportaria.

— Não parece – murmurou mais para ele do que para mim.

— Por que esta falando comigo? – perguntei sem se quer pensar, mas no mesmo momento arrependi de ter feito.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos antes de me responder.

— Pensei que talvez poderíamos ser amigos – respondeu deslumbrando-me como tantas outras vezes com seu sorriso.

— O que? – perguntei de novo com a esperança de ter escutado mal, enquanto meus olhos se negavam fugir se seus viciantes lábios.

— A-M-I-G-O-S? – soletrou como se estivesse falando a uma criança de três anos.

— Por que? Quer dizer não me leve a mal. Mas por que agora? – disse quase em um fio de voz. Tinha medo de ter enlouquecido por completo e nada disso estivesse realmente acontecendo.

— Bem – duvidou. – Pois não vejo o porque de não podemos ser, não acha? – respondeu enquanto sorria de lado e com isso…

Me deslumbrou.

Eu assenti como tonta. Tudo parecia tão irreal, tudo isso era um sonho do qual esperava que não me acordassem nunca mais, queria permanecer assim para sempre, submergida em uma ilusão de um final feliz.

A aula todo ou pelo menos grande parte dela, nós passamos falando de vários temas. O sorriso jamais saiu dos meus lábios, francamente era como se a dor no meu peito tivesse sumido como mágica. Sentia que os pulmões voltavam a encher de ar, que o mundo voltava a ter sentido para mim.

Meu coração começou a inchar.

Eu esperava que isso não era um truque da minha mente sádica, não podia suportar voltar a ser separada assim dele. Ele era o sentido da minha vida.

E começa a recuperá-lo. Era uma masoquista e sabia, mas estava muito apaixonada e por mais que doesse estava convencia de que era mil vezes melhor morrer ao invés de deixá-lo.

O sinal tocou e me deu um de seus sorrisos, aqueles que já conhecia de memória, antes de ir. Logo que ele saiu do ar escapou meus pulmões e como temia comecei a encher de esperança.

Tudo ao meu redor estava confuso, estava andando sobre as nuvens, a minha alegria era tanta que eu era capaz de tocar o céu com a ponta dos dedos. Eu tinha certeza que um pouco mais e meu coração iria sair do meu peito. Sentia esse músculo antes inerte mais vivo do que nunca. Havia voltado a bater e tinha razões.

A aula de ginástica foi muito rápida, embora não tenha participado. Durante o decorrer do tempo eu me sentei na arquibancada, curtindo os sentimentos que emanam de meu corpo novamente, lembrando o som harmonioso e aveludado de sua voz.

Eu ria sozinha só de evocar a sua imagem em minha mente. Meu coração começou a ter esperanças vagas, embora eu soubesse que ele disse apenas semos amigos. No entanto…

Como é que você pede ao seu coração que não se iluda?

Como você consegue convencer os seus pulmões que o ar que respira desta vez é real?

Como você explica aos seus olhos, finalmente, que pode lhes dar uma trégua e parar de chorar?

Como você diz que sua alma para retornar ao corpo?

O que eu mais queria naquele momento era sair da sala e corre para o estacionamento, e verificar que tudo o que tinha acontecido há poucas horas tinha sido real.

Ver com meus próprios olhos e verificar que nada disto era uma mentira, não era um sonho ou imaginação.

Os minutos passaram depressa demais, quase cai tentando me trocar na velocidade da luz no vestiário, mas nada disso importava para mim, poderia chegar machucada, mas tinha que ir.

Peguei minha mochila e caminhar em direção à porta do estacionamento, os alunos passavam em torno de mim e para mim tudo se tornou um murmúrio de risos e piadas.

O sol, ainda que não visse, saiu de novo em minha vida.

Caminhei calmamente para a minha camionete, afogando-me no sentimento de felicidade. Busquei em minha mochila a chave do meu carro antigo e só então olhei para cima. Naquele momento para mim o tempo parou.

Uma punhalada aguda de dor cravou direto no meu coração transpassando e rasgando completamente, a ferida foi aberta para deslizar para baixo em direção à área do estômago, deixando um enorme vazio dentro. Lágrimas formaram-se nos meus olhos, por inércia e um soluço escapou dos meus lábios.

Suas bocas juntas, acoplando-se com loucura. Suas mãos impetuosamente abraçando seus quadris, enquanto suas pernas estavam envolvidas com a expertise de sua cintura.

A menina de cabelos castanhos idêntico aos meus desfrutando do sentimento sublime que só os beijos de Edward podem oferecer, os lábios que foram um dia apenas meus...

Como você explica para o coração, apesar de mil derrotas… que vale a pena? Porque no final do dia… Ele teve a felicidade de saber amar.

**Perdoa se eu estou te ligando nesse momento**

**Mas, me fazia falta escutar de novo**

**Só por um instante sua respiração.**

**Desculpa sei que eu estou quebrando nosso juramento**

**Sei que esta com alguem, que esse não é o momento**

**Mas a algo urgente para te dizer hoje...**

**Estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro (estou morrendo)**

**Agonizando muito lento e muito forte (baby)**

**Vida, devolva-me minhas fantasias**

**Minha vontade de viver a vida,**

**Devolva-me o ar.**

**Carinho meu, sem você me sinto tão vazio,**

**As tardes são um labirinto**

**E a noite me traz a dor desse amor.**

**Queria te dizer que hoje eu tô de bem com a vida**

**E não senti nada com sua partida,**

**Mas com um só dedo não se tapa o sol.**

**E estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro**

**Agonizando muito lento e muito forte**


	20. Sensatez

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capitulo 19 – Sensatez **

Edward e a menina estava incrivelmente animados. Eu nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas meu anjo estava feliz, e eu teria que aprender a viver ser sem ele.

De alguma forma ou de outra isso é não é amar? Desejar a felicidade dos outros acima dos seus próprios. Ele tinha dito que queria ser meu amigo, amigos… que estranho e inadequado soavam neste ponto essas palavra.

Será que realmente acreditava que nunca seria? É que não compreendia que ainda o amava.

Como podia ser para ele tão fácil esquecer?

De novo o tempo parou em torno de mim e eu pensei que era uma oportunidade de terminar de esmagar meu coração. As imagens de Edward e as meninas ainda estavam gravadas na minha memória, nunca apareceram pela escola, o qual não sabia exatamente se ia me alegrar ou não. Faz dias que Edward sentia irritado.

Havia me dito que queria que fossemos amigos. Sem duvidas havia feito algo para evitar-me em todas as aulas que compartilhamos, aquilo só fazia me confundir mais, mas eu agradecia. Ser sua amiga era praticamente impossível.

Não pode pretender ser alguém que não é, não podia simplesmente fingir em frente a pessoa que ama.

— Como você esta? – perguntou meu anjo.

Como eu pode ser tão cínico? Já não era muito me machucar, meu Deus, esta situação tinha começado a superar-me a muito tempo, mas eu era teimosa e, acima de tudo, eu estava cega, eu não via o óbvio. Segurando em uma memória inexistente do que poderia ter sido, condenei-me aos meses de dor intensa.

— Bella, você está bem? - Disse, enquanto colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Não, não, por favor, não! Como poderia soar tão bonito o meu nome na sua boca? Por que me tortura? Por que ainda me machuca? Lágrimas traiçoeiras deslizaram através dos meus olhos, me deixando em evidência

— Meu anj-Bella! O que foi? Por que está chorando? – perguntou o dono dos meus mais horríveis dias e os mais tormentosos pesadelos.

Sua fria mão secou uma de minhas lágrimas e ocorreu depois nem a melhor de minhas fantasias o imaginei.

Edward começou a secar minhas lágrimas com seus lábios, ele dividiu pequenos e doces beijos no meu rosto, os lábios bonitos estavam causando estragos em mim. Eu não agüentava mais, devia juntar a coragem e a mostrar dignidade de uma vez por todas. Sensatez.

Aparentemente, ele percebeu que sua ação estava fora do lugar e rapidamente removeu os lábios do meu rosto. Isso doeu, o vazio que deixou o seu toque, eventualmente, quebrou a ilusão que havia contido. Como ele fazia? Por que me assolava? Como poderia ser capaz de me dar esperança e tirar em alguns segundos?

— Desculpe – desculpou-se seu rosto parecia triste, como se de verdade doesse.

_Deus, realmente ansiosa para acreditar que ele estava sofrendo como eu._ Eu devia estar louca, eu sei, mas meu coração me dizia que havia algo mais. Sem demora em um segundo suas feições ficaram tensas e seu rosto se recompôs.

— É só que você sabe tão bem, eu lamento. Ainda que me resulta desejado… - Se suas palavras anteriormente tinham sido amargas, com essa última que ele me tinha dito era tudo que eu precisava para me convencer de que Edward Cullen não merecia a minha amizade, ele nunca foi digno de meu amor. Agora, menos do que nunca devia me preocupar com ele, maldito seja só pensava no meu sangue.

— Não tem problema, já sabe que pode provar o buquê. Mal por mal, é o único que poderá ter de mim – esse ultimo eu disse com um sorriso ingênuo, ou ao menos tentei assim parecer e sem dar oportunidade de responder sai em direção a próxima aula.

Quando o relógio marcou o fim do dia quase deixei escapar um grito de jubilo.

Hoje tinha tomado uma decisão. Não o daria mais o gosto de me ver chorar, eu não podia forçar meu coração a não amar, nem muito proibir os meus olhos chorarem, mas se pudesse manter uma atitude cautelosa, devia defender a minha dignidade. Não perdia nada mostrando-me distancia, assim só conseguiria fazer que o notasse quando me afetasse, envolvendo-me de uma amargura e orgulho daria a ele o gosto e ele não era nada para mudar uma conduta que levava durante anos.

Naquela tarde, meu telefone tocou e para minha surpresa era Jacob convidando-me para passar a tarde em La Push, que era como um bálsamo para o meu estado atual. Desde esse dia, Jake e eu passamos a tarde juntos de uma maneira quase sagrada. Éramos de ajuda mútua um com o outros. Ambos nos ajudávamos a esquecer os seus problemas, Jacob se sentia só porque seus amigos de algum tempo, tinham se tornado uma espécie de seita ou algo assim e eu não quis me intrometer muito no assunto.

Era incrível como passava o tempo, hoje completava oito meses desde que Edward e eu terminamos. Dois desde que ele e eu mantemos uma agradável e fingida amizade, ao menos por minha parte, mentiria se dissesse que o havia esquecido completamente, aquilo era impossível, ele havia sido meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro homem, o primeiro em tudo. Sem duvidas de um tempo para até agora havia feito controlar minhas reações físicas em sua presença.

Cada vez que ele lançava um de seus olhares perturbadores eu optava por corresponder, a experiência tinha me ensinado que desviar o olhar era assinar minha sentença de morte, o que fazia tirar meu nervosismo era pensar no jantar que prepararia para Charlie quando chegasse em casa, ou na horrível camisa que Jake usava para dormir quando ia dormir na minha casa, obviamente com o consentimento de Charlie, era incrível como se davam bem.

Isso fazia que Jake ganhasse alguns ataques de ciúmes da minha parte. Não me agradava em nada à idéia de compartilhar Charlie.

Situações como estas contribuíam para acalmar-me em frente do meu amigo egoísta, que insistia em que atuássemos inseparáveis como irmãos, é claro…

Como se fosse assim tão fácil. Como se merecesse a minha amizade, como se valesse a pena.

O sinal tocou, que declarou o fim de uma semana chata. Levantei-me tão rapidamente porque Jake viria para me buscar e ele odiava esperar. Quando eu estava pronta para sair da sala de aula em uma mão fria agarrou meu braço.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou meu martírio notavelmente irritada eclipsando por completo seu regular tom suave.

— Edward o sinal tocou, o que significa que terminou agora é sexta-feira! Não acha que é um motivo óbvio sua pergunta? Vou para casa.

— E por que a pressa? Se está muito atrasada não tenho problema em te levar – disse um pouco presunçoso, mas sem conseguir esconder o tom de esperança em sua voz.

— Não obrigada, irei com Jake – e sem dizer nada mais dei um curto beijo em seu rosto e sai de encontro ao meu amigo.

No estacionamento meu amigo estava montado em uma [link=.]Yamaha YZF R6[/link] vermelha impressionante, ainda me lembro da tortura que me fez para saber o modelo da maldita moto.

Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta de couro, assim que olhei a visão era incrivelmente tentadora. Sua camisa verde musgo ajeitou no peito esculpido e deu-lhe um olhar sensual e exótico, usando seu bronzeado perfeito, contrastando com a cor da sua camisa.

Quando ele me viu, tirou o capacete e deixou sua jaqueta na moto. Ele correu em minha busca e levantou no ar fazendo-me girar em seus braços, ao seu estilo de noiva, eu tenho certeza de que estávamos dando um grande show, mas isso não me interessa.

Eu estava com meu melhor amigo desfrutando a conexão requintada que nós compartilhamos, nada poderia estragar o momento.

— Não está com pressa? Você parece muito confortável, parece que você não tem nenhum problema de perder tempo de forma absurda.

O comentário de Edward em outro momento, talvez um mês atrás teria me enchido de alegria. Mas, agora, só me incomodava. Quem diabos ele pensava que era para interromper o meu momento especial? Não era todos os dias os seus melhores amigos faziam você voar pelo ar como se fosse uma criança. Tanta lhe custava entender isso?

Inferno, agora Jake tinha me colocado no chão. Deus! Tinha que aparecer Cullen e arruinar os poucos minutos de diversão que eu tinha.

— Sim na verdade temos pressa, só nos distraímos por um momento. Nos vemos Edward! – não o deixei responder, peguei a mão de Jake e sai dali.

Eu não estava disposta a das explicações sobre o mérito ou um mau momento por causa de seu ciúme e egoísmo, porque ele estava ciumento, ele estava. Por quê? Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, nem me importa – tudo bem me interessa – o que importa é que eu não estou disposta a desperdiçar o tempo valioso por causa de sua birras injustificadas.

Coloquei minha jaqueta que Jacob havia me dado, para cada vez que fosse usar sua moto

Eu deixei o meu amigo me colocar o capacete, muito travesso, mas aproveitou a chance e colocou um beijo carinhoso na ponta do meu nariz antes que eu pudesse responder e fechou o capacete.

Quando estávamos prontos subimos na moto. Eu cerquei sua cintura com meus braços e minhas pernas pressionando suas coxas tonificadas, o resto da viagem foi gasto rindo e brincando, sem razão clara, o caso é que Jake sempre foi capaz de rir, mesmo sem motivo suficiente, era impossível dele se manter fechado.

Uma vez que chegamos em casa percebemos que Charlie não estava, a fim de aproveitar e tomar um banho, enquanto Jacob era responsável pela comida, no qual ele ia bem.

Eu deixei a água quente banhar-me completamente, cada gota de água beijava meu corpo e os poros desse se abriam, produto da temperatura, mas não pude evitar de lembra da noite em que eu me entreguei a Edward.

Eu estava prestes a cair nas garras da melancolia mortal, quando me lembrei de que Jake não tinha idéia que ele tinha comprado o arroz foi pré-cozinho para que ele não precisasse preparar.

Aquele pensamento sensato me salvou de cair baixo das mentiras da minha própria mente.

Uma vez eu estava pronta saí do chuveiro, ainda relutante em deixar o calor que envolveu a minha nudez com uma toalha cobrindo o justo e o necessário. Eu fui a abrir a porta do banheiro, mas não deu nenhum sinal de mudança, eu tentei novamente e nada. Depois de passar dez minutos de luta contra a maldita porta, eu decidi que era hora de buscar ajuda.

Chamei Jacob, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de vida, finalmente, depois de incontáveis gritos desesperados, ouvi meu nome ser chamado do outro lado da porta

— O que aconteceu?

— Estou trancada. Nem pense em zuar comigo Jacob Black, pois juro que sou capaz de arranhar a pintura da sua moto!

— Não seria capaz… - gritou do outro lado.

— Quer apostar? – minha voz soou realmente patética, mas a essa altura estava realmente desesperada para sair dali.

— Esta bem. Esta bem. Afastasse da porta pequena – afastei o máximo possível que o pequeno espaço me permitiu e então tudo passou incrivelmente rápido.

Jacob forçou a porta de uma só vez, ato seguido do impulso caiu sobre mim. E ai cai em conta do nosso estado ou mais do meu.

Meu cabelo molhado pelo banho recente, eu estava coberta apenas por uma toalha pequena, que basicamente cobria apenas até o nascimento da coxa.

O corpo de Jacó tinha caído de modo que sua boca e minha se encontravam somente a centímetros de distancia.

Esfregou seu peito contra o meu a cada respiração que soltávamos. Sua mão deslizou para baixo da minha perna sutilmente, viajando com experiência desde o joelho até encontrar o limite imposto pela toalha. Naquela época, eu escolhi obedecer os mandamentos de meu corpo e o beijei.


	21. Pôr do sol

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Pôr do sol**

O corpo de Jacob tinha caído de modo que sua boca e minha se encontravam somente a centímetros de distancia.

Esfregou seu peito contra o meu a cada respiração que soltávamos. Sua mão deslizou para baixo da minha perna sutilmente, viajando com experiência desde o joelho até encontrar o limite imposto pela toalha.

Nesse momento, eu escolhi obedecer os instintos de meu corpo e o beijei.

Ele respondeu ao meu beijo com frenesi. Seu toque sobre minha perna se tornou mais ansioso, enquanto sua mão segurava com força minha cintura.

Minhas mãos percorriam famintas seus ombros, deslizando por trás desses até alcançar suas costas.

Cada uma das terminações desta se sentia a perfeição embaixo dos meus dedos, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Jacob, com as mãos inexperientes em movimentos por inércia para os contornos do meu corpo. Seus lábios pressionando fortemente os meus naquela alegria infinita que significava seus beijos.

Antes de que eu pudesse raciocinar ou pensar em algo coerente umas chaves abrindo a porta da entrada nos alertaram da volta de Charlie e com esforço sobre-humano ambos nos separamos.

.

.

.

**Edward PDV **

Seus gemidos sendo abafados por meus beijos deixavam um rastro de calda em meus lábios. Mais doces que o mel, mais frescos que orvalho, tão suaves como veludo e vivos como ela em essência.

Minhas mãos desfrutavam do tíbio toque que sua pele me proporcionava. Fogo e gelo. Desejo e controle. Ambas naturezas coexistindo em perfeita harmonia.

Podia isso ser certo?

Ter suportado tantos anos de uma tediosa e monótona existência.

De verdade havia valido a pena?

Suas mãos deslizando com ternura por meu peito fazendo soltar vergonhosos bramidos de minha boca. Minhas mais famintas não deixavam um só centímetro dela livre de ser marcado por meus beijos.

Beijei, lambi e suguei. Não deu trégua ao seu quente e disposto corpo.

Deixei-me embriagar pela tóxica essência que desprendia de seu corpo. Senti meus caninos alargarem até o ponto que cravaram com força em minha língua.

O frenesi prévio a vitória era irreal. Todo em mim preparava-se para o que vinha.

A mistura de fragrâncias entre seu viciante sangue e os próprios sucos de excitação só conseguia me incentivar mais. Por mais que tentasse controlar o monstro em meu interior sabia que não havia forma pois a batalha estava perdida. Todo em meu ser ansiava mais dela, a necessitava.

Seus olhos me observaram com ternura enquanto seu cabelo suado se pregava em meu ombro, deixando rastros de seu perfume cada vez que nossos corpos se tocavam produto de minhas investidas.

— Edward – ela gemeu.

— Edward eu te amo – disse outra vez.

— Eu também te amo – respondi convencido, porque a amava e isso não tinha dúvida alguma.

— Te amo como nunca pensei chegar a amar Bella – murmurei contra seu cabelo, enquanto a penetrava outra vez.

— Te amo meu anjo – murmurei novamente em seu ouvido antes de esconder minha cabeça em seu pescoço e penetrava mais fundo causando que soltasse um grito de excitação, mostrando assim que havia alcançado o clímax. Jamais me cansaria de repetir o quanto significava para mim.

— Você me salvou minha menina.

Sua doce essência se enlaçou com a minha, deixando restos de sua transpiração repartidos por todo meu corpo, banhando-se assim de sua inebriante e sublime fragrância.

Ao contrário dela eu ainda não me encontrava satisfeito e continuei estimulando-a para que me ajudasse a acabar.

— Por favor, Bella – disse antes de abrir passo entre suas estreitas paredes ema vez mais e investia.

— Te necessito amor – roguei antes de penetrá-la uma outra vez.

Adorava sentir suas pernas enroscadas em meus quadris, cada vez que abria passo entre suas pernas estavam me apertavam ainda mais na área da bunda, exigindo dessa forma que fosse mais fundo. Obviamente eu não tinha problemas em cumprir seus desejos.

Durante toda essa noite abri caminho em sua intimidade, entrei e sai dessa linda, úmida e estreita cavidade, sem preocupar-me que isso fosse ou não um pecado. Manchar um anjo seria só outra queda a mais para acrescendo em minha lista de falhas.

O saboroso perfume do seu centro me chamava com cada segundo que passava. Quem teria pensando que só uma divindade celestial conseguiria juntar-se a um demônio em todo seu esplendor.

Só Bella havia conseguido receber-me em seu interior dessa forma tão esquisita, tão perfeita gloriosa e sublime. A única mulher que havia me feito chegar ao prazer de um verdadeiro orgasmo, mas sobre tudo a única mulher com quem havia feito amor.

Minha menina se encontrava praticamente adormecida embaixo do meu corpo tão frágil e quente. Tão exposta enquanto descansava. Essa cena me fez inevitavelmente lembrar das muitas vezes em que provei dela enquanto dormia. As muitas noites em que escapuli para seu quarto e saboreei a calda de sua excitação.

O amargo sabor do veneno que se juntava em minha boca me alertou. Sem demora continuei minhas investidas subestimando importância. Com cuidado e delicadeza retirei pequenas mechas soltas do seu cabelo, afastando-os assim do seu frágil rosto.

Não estava disposto que isso limitasse meu enfoque diante a magna visão, porque Bella adormecida era uma verdadeira Deusa, Vênus e Afrodite teriam dado tudo o que possuíam para terem a extraordinária beleza da qual Bella era dona.

Essa reflexão me acendeu mais ainda e minhas investidas aumentaram sua velocidade e potencia. Cegado pelo desejo a beijei com paixão, mas minha menina não correspondeu ao meu beijo já se encontrava dormindo.

Minhas mãos antes apoiadas com forças no estrado da cama enquanto a penetrava liberaram seu antigo local para posar-se agora em ambos lados do seu rosto aproximando-a mais até meus frios lábios, tentando assim conseguir uma gota do viciante mel, que proporcionava seus beijos.

Antes que pudesse pensar ou raciocinar minhas mãos deslizaram em direção ao seus seios. Permiti que meus dedos dar-se uma festa em cima deles, esfregando-os e aprisionando-os até que esses se vissem completamente eretos.

Uma vez que os senti duros liberei seus lábios para sugar seus picos, deleitei-me diante da riqueza deles. Minha linha fez o que meu frio toque não havia conseguido e sorri com petulância ao escutar o forte gemido que escapou dos seus lábios.

Bella abriu os olhos com surpresa unicamente para sorrir com malícia. Sem demora fechou os olhos por um instante presa ao cansaço. Nesse momento pensei seriamente em mordê-la e assim assegurar-me que da próxima vez terminássemos o que tinha-mos começado. O problema era que esperaria por três longos e desesperantes dias e isso seu duvidas seria tempo perdido.

Continuei com o sensual vai e vem de entradas e saídas, estava em posição de entrar nela mais uma vez, mas me detive no momento em que um viciante perfume me pegou.

O incomparável aroma me cegou por completo deslumbrando-me cada vez que minhas narinas se davam o imerecido luxo de inalar uma vez mais.

Quase por reflexo lambi os lábios em atitude desejosa, deixando de lado os restos de veneno que se acumulavam nesses e dessa vez engolindo o amargo veneno acumulado em minha garganta.

Ignorando minha situação atual me tornei até diante a busca daquele tesouro escondido. Não reparei no gemido que Bella soltou quando meu membro abandonou seu calor. Tão pouco notei que esse perfume vinha de umas imperceptíveis gostas de sangue que havia desprendido da intimidade da minha mulher. Só fui consciente de que me aproximava com o predador que era em busca daquele elixir que saciaria minha sede.

Meus lábios roçaram a pele do seu pescoço, degustando do manjar que tinha sua pele.

Deixei escapar um grunhido diante tão magna riqueza. Abri minha boca disposto a deleitar-me com o banquete que me brindaria seu sangue, minha língua lambei uma ultima vez o local onde afundaria com minhas presas e me despediria para sempre se uma vida ao seu lado.

Afundei em seu pescoço as facas que tinham em meus dentes e permiti que seu tíbio sangue abrisse passo entre meus lábios. Desfrutei da fina textura dessa percorrendo em minha língua e inundando minha boca por completo, deixando no lugar uma sensação de conforto.

Quando degustei da minha droga, soube que não era suficiente e afundei mais minhas presas, rasguei sua frágil pele, fazendo assim que a ferida fosse maior e o sangue pudesse fluir em maior quantidade.

O monstro regozijava-se diante do sublime sabor, minhas mãos sustentaram com força seus delgados e débeis ombros enquanto a sangue saia as borboletas do grande orifício conferido por meus dentes.

Sua pele lívida não pos impedimentos ao meu anelante desejo, tão fácil de atravessar como seria uma manteiga aos dentes humanos.

Bebi do glorioso sangue que brotava da sua ferida e um êxtase desbordante recorreu toda minha espinha dorsal. Era impossível não estremecer diante de tal manjar, a sensação de frenesi da qual estava sendo preso era inigualável. Eu estava como o menino eufórico o qual presentearam com sua paleta preferida, deleitando-me diante do elixir que proporcionava minha namorada.

Manchas de sangue ofuscavam seu rosto imaculado, mas isso não foi suficiente para que minha língua não lambesse a linha da sua clavícula até o seu rosto, finalmente até a sua jugular, degustando, desfrutando de um quase afrodisíaco o sangue do corpo já morto da minha mulher.

A raiva contra minha pessoa havia passado para um segundo plano, o demônio dentro de mim se deleitava diante do êxtase supremo que conferia o sangue agora tirado do corpo da única mulher que havia amado.

Quando sua massa de doçura deixou meus lábios e as batidas do seu coração deixaram de acompanhá-la cai no que eu tinha feito.

Sua respiração entrecortada tinha ido, junto com o rubor da sua pele.

Minha amada Bella estava embaixo do meu corpo, ainda em seu interior e suas paredes abraçando-me. Sem duvidas algo na situação havia mudado, sai dela lambendo uma ultima vez a cicatriz que havia deixado em seu pescoço e virei em sua direção.

Enquanto minha cabeça repousava em uma de minhas mãos, a outra percorria com devoção aquela marca. Encontrava-me submergido em um transe do qual só ela poderia me tirar.

Em um segundo notei que os lençóis antes brancos se encontravam banhados em sangue, seu sangue, doce veneno do que alguma vez eu fui viciado. Seus olhos fechados e um sorriso feliz marcava seu rosto marcavam o que muitas vezes me deu a entender. "Ela feliz morreria em meus braços."

Minha menina, meu anjo… Minha vida.

O QUE DIABOS EU TINHA FEITO!

Ver Bella estendida sobre a cama era de longe a pior das imagens que alguma vez pude ter concebido a minha mente.

Nem se quer quando me rebelei e deixei Carlisle para alimentar-me de sangue humano observei algo tão chocante. Nem a pior das minhas noites de fúria nessa época se assemelhavam ao que se apresentava na minha frente. Nem muitas vezes que o humano rogava com gritos desesperados por sua vida, nem quando imploravam uma oportunidade enquanto meus lábios gotejavam fios de sangue.

Nada absolutamente nada podia se comparar a monstruosidade que vislumbravam meus olhos. Uma eternidade não bastaria para esquecer.

Por inércia meu rosto se aproximou de seu peito, suplicando por um milagre, para que seu coração voltasse a bater, para que ficasse nela suficiente sangue para assim pelo menos acontecer à transformação.

Sem duvidas minhas suplicar não foram escutadas e um atormentador silencio reinava no mesmo lugar onde antes governou o mais glorioso dos sons. A melodia que me pegou desde o primeiro momento que pousei meus olhos sobre ela, o canto de um anjo, a hipnotizante e tentadora batida do seu coração.

Permiti a meus lábios, em uma ultima tentativa desesperada e doentia, posar sobre os dela. Se encontravam agradáveis ao tato, mas carentes do seu calor próprio que lhe dava a vida. Para um humano ela deveria estar em uma temperatura baixa segundo os parâmetros estabelecidos isso evidenciava uma vez mais que a vida havia sido arrancada dela.

Continuei beijando-os, pesei que não correspondia aos meus beijos, sua temperatura era equivalente a minha. Minha menina havia me deixado, havia ido, havia… lhe havia tirado para sempre suas asas.

Por que seguir mentindo?

A havia matado, havia feito o que esperava de qualquer assassino.

Acabei com sua vida quando me deu a oportunidade. Era um maldito demônio, um monstro que havia destruído o único ser que amava. O motivo que dava razão a minha imunda existência.

Agora já era tarde…

— Está bem – sussurrou entre gemidos minha vida. Sua doce voz me trouxe de volta a realidade em um segundo. Então me dei conta de que estava perigosamente perto do seu pescoço e só uns poucos milímetros me separavam de cravar nela os minhas venenosas e afiados presas. Bem a tempo me detive, muito perto.

— O que esta bem? – perguntei tentando aclarar-me. Não entendia bem a que se referia. De verdade não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Por acaso eu tinha imaginado tudo?

— Minha vida, você me pediu para lhe ajudar, disse que precisava de mim. E eu entendo que sou a humana aqui, lamento por cansar, mas céus você é insaciável amor – respondeu entre risinhos minha menina…

Essa noite ficaria na minha memória para sempre… Ela poderia esquece-lo na sua vida em troca eu… eu o faria para sempre. A horrível dor que me produzia perdê-la era muita. Mas do que um vampiro poderia suportar, se fosse humano… não teria resistido.

E pensar que até um tempo ela não era mais do que um estorvo, meu inferno pessoas, um demônio encarnado no corpo de um anjo, meu maior pesadelo, minha maior obsessão.

Acabou se tornando um objeto luxuria, a razão para a minha desgraça. Eu odiava com a mesma força desesperada que me dava a saudade. A desejei a ponto de doer, quase até que não tive forças e agora a deixo só por amar-la.

A amava era verdade, mas nao podia me enganar. Ela não era o que eu necessitava e por isso não podia seguir ultrapassando mais ainda os limites. Bella se sentia atraída por meu corpo, meu rosto, meu aroma. Meus olhos praticamente enfeitiçavam quem o olhasse e obviamente ela não havia sido a exceção. Sem duvidas isso não bastava.

Por que continuar jogando de gato e rato?

Se nao estava disposto a matá-la por que continuar brincando com a sorte?

A dor que me provocava em perdê-la era enorme, mas não era nada comparado ao vazio desesperado que me inundou a achar que ela estava morta.

A deixaria, não por seu bem, não porque considerava que merecia uma vida melhor sem mim ao seu lado. Não o fazia por ela, o fazia por mim. Ao seu lado eu me tornava fraco e dependente devia acabar com isso.

"… _Bella, minha menina quem sabe algum dia me perdoe._

_Não vou porque quero te proteger, eu vou porque me aterroriza uma vida sem você. _

_Estou protegendo a mim mesmo."_

Depois de tudo, já havia a dado como morta, em minha mente e meu coração.

* * *

**Ai esse Edward é louco, sinceramente [a]**

**Review como sempre, são bem vindos.**

**Bjs  
**


	22. Desconcerto

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capitulo 21 – Desconcerto**

_**Estou me sentindo estranho **_

_**Agora que você se foi**_

_**Creio que estou sentindo saudade**_

_**Fico aqui sentado com lágrimas lembrando**_

_**Que só a pouco tempo nos beijamos.**_

_**E me parece que ainda posso escutar você rindo**_

_**Tímida e dizendo…**_

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**...Te amo.**_

_**Não acho que posso dormir**_

_**Ainda que guardo o silêncio**_

_**Para não calar o pouco que resta de você**_

_**E continuo aqui sentado com lágrimas lembrando**_

_**Que só a pouco tempo nos beijamos.**_

_**Mas eu voltarei para sempre junto a você**_

_**É que estou me apaixonando**_

_**E em você pensando**_

_**E perdida em meus lábios **_

_**Você sentia o mesmo que eu**_

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**...Te amo.**_

Ver ela dormir tão tranquilamente, foi a viva imagem da inocência, me senti um monstro por fazer o que estava a ponto de fazer, mas era necessário. Ou ao menos isso tentava me convencer. Sem dar tempo para que as duvidas me invadissem, sai sem olhar para trás, deixando no quarto do hotel todas minhas esperanças e ilusões de uma existência com companhia. Enterrando de uma vez todas minhas lembranças, declarando morta a minha menina, para começar a viver uma nova vida em que ela não faria parte.

Talvez há algumas horas tivesse pensado em converte-la. Sem duvidas agora pensando com claridade e não movido pelo desejo não via sentido.

Estava disposto a me prender a ela pela eternidade? Poderia prometer a ela fidelidade e entrega absoluta?

Não tinha certeza do que sentia um minuto achava que a amava e no outro que simplesmente desejava fazer amor uma e outra vez.

E se fosse só sexo?

E se uma vez convertida acabasse a magia?

Merecia ela uma existência eterna em uma maldição por um capricho meu?

Não, não merecia.

Deixei que os dias passassem e com eles a dor em meu peito se tornava mais fundo.

_**Estou me sentindo estranho **_

_**Agora que você se foi**_

_**Creio que estou sentindo saudade**_

Busquei em outros lábios o que ela não podia me dar. Durante as noites me dedicava a caçar já que o sexo com outras era impossível. Uma noite tentei e pela primeira vez em meus cem anos de existência, não funcionei.

A garota estava incrivelmente excitada sem duvidas eu só podia pensar nela.

Enquanto a menina dava beijos pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao meu peito seus gemidos só conseguiam me aborrecer, a diferente de que a tempos atrás quando meu nome brotava com desejos dos lábios de uma humana me fazia sorrir aumentando ainda mais meu ego. Sem duvidas agora só conseguia… desfrutar? Impossível, nada podia resultar-me mais prazeroso depois dela.

Como o maldito psicopata que eu tinha me tornado a observava dormir a cada noite. Meu peito se contraia cada vez que a via abrir a janela, com a terna esperança que eu pudesse ir ao seu encontro. Minha menina, se só pudesse… Não, aquilo era impossível, muito menos depois que minha família soubesse que Bella sabia nosso segredo.

Quando Alice viu o que aconteceria falou preocupada com Carlisle, em casa ninguém me apoiava, tinham a certeza de que tinha usado Bella como um simples jogo.

Quando Rosalie me deixou ver sua mente estive a segundos de esquartejá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Quem demônios achava que era para dizer ao meu anjo que eu não a amava?

Maldita vampira invejosa, ela soube todo esse tempo e não disse nada. Não obstante agora que todos já sabiam ela foi a primeira a sugerir que a eliminássemos junto com Jasper já que 'achava que ela fosse um perigo para a família'.

Juro que se não fosse por Emmett a matava, no caso de Jasper era mais compreensível, pois tudo o que significava risco para Alice ele estaria disposto a eliminar.

Eu o entendia, claro que o fazia, por meu anjo seria capaz de tudo inclusive de me afastar. Se esse era o preço para mantê-la com vida eu o faria.

Carlisle intercedeu junto com Esme por mim. Ninguém ia colocar uma mão em cima da minha menina, enquanto eu estivesse longe dela.

Plantaria a semente da duvida, negaria toda opção para apagar as suspeitas que naquela noite de fragilidade confirmei. Maldito idiota que eu fui!

Um motivo atrás do outro. Que outra prova necessitava? Ela não era para mim

_**Fico aqui sentado com lágrimas lembrando**_

_**Que só a pouco tempo nos beijamos.**_

_**E me parece que ainda posso escutar você rindo**_

_**Tímida e dizendo…**_

Nessa mesma tarde sai de casa em busca de alguma solução. Não podia mais suportar o ambiente tenso na minha casa.

Um pequeno braço me deteve na porta antes que eu saísse.

"_Não o faça Edward, não termine de arruiná-lo de uma maneira irreversível."_

E quanta razão tinha Alice…

Durando os seis meses que passaram me dediquei a ignorá-la. Necessitava demonstrar que não significava nada, necessitava achar que aquilo era verdade, que podia continuar com minha rotineira existência como se ela jamais tivesse existido. Necessitava demonstrar a mim mesmo, isso não podia me superar. Então cometi o maior erro da minha condenada existência.

Fiz o que não fazia à anos…

Minhas distrações no geral se limitavam a encontro furtivos de meia noite ou de vez em quando no banheiro das garotas. Sem duvida nunca o fiz em lugar publico. Claro que tudo isso muito antes de conhecer meu anjo, agora tudo era distinto ela necessitava se convencer de que não significava nada para mim e eu o faria mais fácil.

Cada vez que via meu anjo aproximar-se buscava a qualquer garota que tivesse por perto e sem dar tempo de se quer negar, cravava nela meus olhos e meu aroma fazia o resto, em segundos tinha a desculpa perfeita para não me perder nesse mar achocolatado.

Ambos ganharíamos com isso, ela evitaria uma morte certa e eu… eu evitaria uma dor terrível.

Enquanto os tíbios lábios da garota se moviam famintos nos meus eu não conseguia arrancar sua imagem da minha mente.

Repeti a mesma farsa uma e outra vez…

Sei que se pudesse chorar nesse segundo meus olhos estariam com lágrimas.

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complexo? Por que eu não podia ser humano?

Era repugnante o sabor de outra mulher que não fosse minha menina, agora longe dela não fazia nada mais do que sentir sua falta, todo meu corpo a queria, meu ser completo a necessitava, mas não havia nada para ser feito, a decisão estava tomada.

Já haviam se passado quase seis meses. Seis meses que eu ardia de desejo por ela, estava tão perto de sua pele e ao mesmo tempo tão impossibilitado de tocá-la, uma tortura, um castigo. Meu inerte coração praticamente tinha me colocado em posição fetal durante as tarde, só nas noites que me dava trégua para assim eu poder fugir como um bandido e espiar minha mulher.

Ver Bella dormir era de longe a hora mais esperada do meu terrível dia. Cada vez que escutava meu nome brotar dos seus lábios meu peito inflava.

Que tipo de ser doente eu era para se alegrar de algo assim quando minha única razão era esquecer?

Só eu… o único tipo. Simplesmente não podia suprimir o desejo de estreitar em meus braços e repetir todas as frases que saiam da sua boca.

_Eu também te amo meu anjo, eu também sinto saudade, preciso de você… _Sussurrei no seu ouvido aquilo oitocentas vezes enquanto ela dormia.

Uma parte de mim se alegrava de que ainda fosse meio honesto com ela. Ao menos nas noites podia manifestar meu amor, repetindo-lhe em seu ouvido o quanto a queria, mas minha parte sensata me convidada a uma viagem sem retorno a Volterra para que pedisse de uma vez por todas minha nefasta morte. Vê-la acordar toda suada com uma profunda decepção marcada em seu rosto, era tudo o que eu precisava para querer dar fim a minha existência.

Quando entendo que meu anjo não assistia as aulas de biologia unicamente para me evitar, quis com todas as minhas forças poder gritas aos quatro ventos o que sentia, maldição eu a amava! Sem duvidas necessitava confirmar aquilo, necessitava ser forte e ficar de frente a ela para constatar minhas suspeitas, para arriscar tudo, necessitava falar com ela.

Ao que parece alguém lá em cima escutou minhas preces pois de um dia para o outro Bella entrou na aula de biologia usando o lugar que havia guardado com tanta apreensão para sua única dona.

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

Aquilo foi o inferno, ardia de desejo com cada maldito olhar, esperava a cada segundo o momento certo para formular um simples 'olá'.

Em meu interior me debatia se era ou não correto, mas vamos desde quando me importava com isso...

Queria de verdade que ela me esquecesse?

Minha resposta era clara quando observei a tímida morena entrar na aula. Sempre era a primeira a chegar e a ultima a ir... Não a encontrava a ciência no assunto, no começo achei que era para me evitar, mas se fosse assim não deveria ela ser a primeira a sair do salão quando a aula acamasse? _Estranho..._

Apressei-me em segui-la. Bella estava sentada no lugar de sempre junto ao meu assento, bateu com raiva seu livro contra a mesa e esse caiu no chão. Levantou-se do seu lugar e inclinou-se para pega-lo, a essa altura já tinha alcançado, mas ela não percebeu minha presença.

— Genial – murmurou irritada. Ver ela tão irritada, com esse requintado rubor lhe dava um aspecto incrivelmente irresistível. Me exigi respirar. Dei mais um passo e meu peito roçou contra sua costas em todo seu esplendor. Diante da leve fricção obriguei meu corpo a se controlar. Ignorei a forte corrente elétrica que eu estava sendo preso e não sem muito esforço consegui articular uma palavra.

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**...Te amo.**_

— Você está bem? – tomei o atrevimento de sussurrar em seu ouvido. O glorioso e encantador som das suas batidas chegaram aos meus ouvidos minhas mãos por inércia tomaram conta da sua estreita cintura.

Semelhante as asas de um colibri seu coração bombeava sangue com uma rapidez impossível, o mesmo som que uma vez pensei ter perdido para sempre hoje me fazia cair rendido cada vez mais sob seu feitiço.

— Bella? – perguntei outra vez, preocupado que não respondesse. Então percebi que tinha me aproximado perigosamente da quente zona de seu colo.

— Estou bem – disse quase em um sussurro, enquanto fechava seus olhos com força.

Ao que parece lhe irritava meu toque, com muito pesar liberei sua cintura e afastei uns centímetros dela. No instante que minhas mãos a estranharam, a ansiedade e necessidade por Bella era uma verdade indestrutível. Ela tomou seu lugar no banco deixando-me de pé falando com o ar.

— Como você tem estado? – tentei começar alguma conversa, enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

— Ah... bem – respondeu de forma quase sem som, enquanto escondia-se em uma cortina formada por seu próprio cabelo, deixando como única barreira entre nós, um escudo incrivelmente tormentoso que não só me privava da visão de suas profundas e sinceras estrelas, mas também cada vez que Bella se movia me golpeava com força com a fragrância do seu sangue.

— Não se esconda atrás do seu cabelo – não me contive mais e pedi que derrubasse de uma vez essa dolorosa parede, enquanto com um dos meus dedos tirava as poucas mechas de seu cabelo, fazendo assim que pudesse ver o angelical rosto de minha amada.

— Sabe que eu não gosto de não poder te ver – minha menina me observava como… como se… por acaso ela estava deslumbrada?

_**Não acho que posso dormir**_

_**Ainda que guardo o silêncio**_

_**Para não calar o pouco que resta de você**_

_**E continuo aqui sentado com lágrimas lembrando**_

_**Que só a pouco tempo nos beijamos.**_

_**Mas eu voltarei para sempre junto a você**_

Ela muitas vezes comentou sobre o efeito que causava nela. Sem duvidas eu agora não estava fazendo uso das minhas atribuições. Só havia dito o óbvio, como se pudesse suportar um minuto mais sem vê-la, como se fingisse não precisar dela, como se fosse possível não amá-la...

Um precioso rubor banhou suas pálidas bochechas dando-lhe esse aspecto de deusa que só ela era digna. Mas umas grandes e escuras olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos me chamaram profundamente a atenção.

Na noite anterior havia sonhado comigo outra vez e eu o muito idiota como todas as noite havia me aproximado da sua cama e havia declarado mil e uma vezes o quanto a amava, sentei-me junto a ela e acariciei sua testa, corri os finos cabelos que grudavam na sua pele produto da transpiração que deixavam seus pesadelos. Sussurrei em seu ouvido que minha vida sem ela não tinha sentido.

Para que? Se quando acordava banhada em suor não me via por nenhum lado e achava que era outra mais de suas tantas alucinações.

— Dormiu bem ultimamente? – perguntei com absurda esperança que confiasse em mim e eu pudesse confirmar que não eram pesadelo se não a única e irrevogável verdade. A certeza do muito que a amava devia ser para ela uma realidade absoluta. Devia saber.

— Sim – mentiu de uma forma péssima, enquanto desviava seu olhar para outro ponto, para aumentar ainda a mediocridade da sua farsa.

— Não parece – meditei. Esperando aliviar logo sua dor.

Por que esta falando comigo? – perguntou de repente, obrigando-me a inventar uma desculpa aceitável em poucos minutos.

Por que estava falando com ela?

Aonde queria chegar com isso?

Mas ainda até onde estava disposto a chegar por ela?

— Pensei que talvez poderíamos ser amigos – respondi a única veracidade que tinha clara até o momento. Amizade era tudo que podia oferecer de forma incondicional por agora.

_**É que estou me apaixonando**_

_**E em você pensando**_

_**E perdida em meus lábios **_

_**Você sentia o mesmo que eu**_

A amava, mas estaria ela disposta a tudo aquilo que a condenava? Bella seria capaz de converter-se para estar comigo? Me amava o suficiente para condenar-se a uma existência eterna ao meu lado?... Não se tratava de amor. Quem era eu para questionar quanto Bella me amava?

Só tinha uma coisa clara, se meu anjo conseguia me perdoar alguma vez existiria unicamente um caminho para ambos e essa era a conversa, se ela não estava disposta a fazer eu entenderia.

Mas uma relação com ela como humana era impossível, ainda menos depois daquela noite… Não, **preferiria mil vezes vê-la com outro do que morta em meus braços.**

— O que? – perguntou minha menina com evidente desilusão em seus brilhantes e ingênuos orbes, como não querendo acreditar no que escutava. Seus olhos se cravaram com profundidade em minha boca, a observava com desejo Como se não fosse difícil contentar-me por beijá-la! Ela não fazia nada fácil em absoluto.

— A-M-I-G-O-S? – tentei aliviar a tensão do ambiente soletrando a palavra lentamente, mas não consegui tirar dela nem um só riso.

— Por quê? Quer dizer não me leve a mal. Mas por que agora? – perguntou desconfiada.

— Bem – pensei. Que resposta valida eu poderia dar? Por que agora e não a seis meses atrás? Ou melhor ainda por que em vez de tentar ser amigos não voltamos no tempo e não tivesse te deixado nunca. Esquecendo o tema do assunto quase te mate. Ainda que praticamente o fiz, já sabe, eu imaginei cada segundo da sua morte amor, deleitei-me com o sabor do seu sangue, em resumo fantasiei te assassinando.

Que tipo de namorado retorcido imagina-se matando a razão da sua existência enquanto faz amor?

Querida a história não termina ai, quando me deleitei com o doce sabor do seu sangue não me detive ai, rompi mais sua pele, aumentei a ferida em seu colo, para consegui mais daquele viciante elixir.

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

Uma vez que te deixei seca e sem batidas compreendi que já era tarde. Sabe esses foram provavelmente os vinte minutos mais longos da minha existência, ou talvez foram horas, quem sabe segundos! Nunca saberemos, só tenho claro minha vida que quando abri os olhos só uns minúsculos e imperceptíveis milímetros me separavam da sua frágil e pálida pele de meus afiados caninos.

Dizer a verdade não era uma opção…

— Pois não vejo o por que de não podemos ser, não acha? – ela assentiu sem por mais inconveniente. O que a essas alturas lhe agradecia enormemente.

A hora de biologia se fez incrivelmente curta, obviamente na companhia de Bella os segundos voavam e com muito pesar me vi obrigado a despedir-me. Sem duvidas um raio de esperança assomava minha vida.

Talvez nem todo devia ser ruim, quem sabe ela aceitaria.

Era possível que minha amada estivesse disposta a sacrificar sua vida para unir-se a uma existência eterna ao meu lado?

Sim, era possível ela me amava...

Com esse estranho sentimento sai do prédio, implorando ao meu morto coração que não tivesse mais esperança no que o necessário. Ainda que não tivesse falado com Bella, ela poderia me afastar.

Aproximei-me do volvo, pronto para entrar no carro e esperar as horas necessárias para minha menina terminar sua aula de ginástica. Queria esclarecer tudo.

Posso ter feito na aula de biologia, mas precisava de privacidade, ia revelar meus sentimentos, expor meu coração não era algo fácil. Demônios! Por que tudo devia ser tão complexo?

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**...Te amo.**_

— Nisso um aroma doce inundou meus sentidos... _Aline._

Maldito carma! Definitivamente a justiça divina era um asco. De todas as pessoas que esperava ver a pior dos meus pesadelos – graças a essa maldita vampita obsessiva aprendi o significado deles – imaginei encontrar a vampira em frente ao Instituto.

— Olá meu amor. Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou com a voz sensual e milagrosamente atraente, mas em mim não causava nada. Como poderia? Se por sua causa tivemos que deixar Denali e fugir com toda a família para Forks. Maldição! Como demônios sabia onde eu estava?

— Como me encontrou? – perguntei em tom áspero e carente de cordialidade e respeito próprio do que usualmente utilizaria com uma dama, dama...

Claramente ela não se encaixava nesse perfil.

Como podia chamar uma vampira psicopata e obsessiva que passou uma miserável noite comigo e que nem se quer eu lembro?

Por todos os céus, foi a décadas!

Agarrada a isso se encarregou de eliminar do mapa a cada mulher que eu tocava.

Obviamente ela tinha um problema, e sério.

Logo as frases "DEIXA-ME EM PAZ" e "NÃO QUERO VOCÊ" não deixava claro que não interessava, me vi obrigado a fugir. Arrastando toda a minha família, porque não estavam dispostos a me deixar partir sozinho, o qual agradeci, eu sem eles não era nada.

E agora a senhorita 'você é meu' tinha cara de pau de me esperar em frente ao instituto cheio de humanos, em que demônios ela estava pensando! Sua dieta não era como do resto da minha família, seus olhos terminaria por entregá-la se algum humano a visse.

— Essas são formas de cumprimentar sua apaixonada? – seu joguinho de menina arrastada só conseguia me irritar mais e faltava pouco para perder o controle.

— Te perguntarei outra vez, como me encontrou?

— Só foi sorte. Quando você se foi comecei a procurar um país que tivesse um clima apto para vampiros. Devo admitir que pensei em ir para a Antártida, mas percebi que isso seria ainda mais tedioso que conviver com os humanos chatos. E a casualidade foi que quando cheguei as Estados Unidos, havia um leve rastro do seu cheiro. Sou boa na hora de rastrear querido – disse enquanto piscava e com uma de suas mãos acariciava meu peito. Dei um passo para trás, deixando sua mão no ar. – Resumindo segui o rastro e por fim consegui te encontrar nessa insignificante cidade.

— Você não cansa? Não entende que não me interessa? Quais provas mais você precisa?

— Não pensava nisso na noite que passamos juntos – sussurrou no meu ouvido, aproximando-se em velocidade inumana – claramente não tinha intenções de guardar as aparências.

— A noite que você fala é possivelmente a única noite da qual não me lembro. Deve ter sido muito ruim sabe? Sem duvidas, para que eu não lembre de nada, deve ter se convertido na pior experiência da minha existência. Vai demorar séculos para que eu repita Aline – nisso o tóxico perfume do meu anjo me golpeou com força.

Como em automático virei para busca-la. Bella ainda não tinha visto minha presença, um sorriso idiota se formou em meus lábios quando vislumbrei a razão da minha existência. _A amava... _

Um grunhido me trouxe ao mundo real. Aline não era ingênua e havia compreendido o grau de atração que Bella exercia sobre mim. A obsessiva vampira ficou em posição de ataque.

Estava louca? Como diabos pensou em se quer atacar meu anjo, como se eu fosse permitir, como se pudesse sair viva desse encontro.

Para minha desgraça a sorte não jogava ao meu favor, e o local se encontrava cheio de estudantes. Antes que Alice pudesse saltar sobre minha amava minhas mãos seguraram com força sua cintura. Impedindo-a assim de que chegasse a ir atrás de Bella.

Aline começou a lançar as pernas, desesperada para se soltar. A girei para que ficasse de frente, mas seus golpes não pararam.

Suas mãos desviaram até meu pescoço e enterrou com força suas unhas ali, tentando sair da minha prisão. Logo machucou, mas agüentei a dor, não podia deixar que machucasse minha pequena, não ia permitir.

Antes que chutasse uma vez mais levantei suas pernas e enrolei em torno da minha cintura. Assim consegui que se mantê-se quieta, pois minhas mãos sustentavam suas nádegas impedindo futuras patadas.

Li a mente de cada um dos humanos que estavam por perto, ao que parece ninguém se dei conta do nosso terrível encontro, obviamente só havia passado uns poucos segundos. Nisso Aline expulsou um feroz grunhido, o que me vi obrigado a silenciar com minha boca, não posso explicar o nojo que me deu o simples fato de roçar em seus mortos e insípidos lábios. Sem demora contive o nojo, assumi que nem sequer um processo de 'reanimação' com respiração boca a boca estaria tão livre de toques como estava nosso 'beijo'.

Quando o aroma do seu sangue causou essa irritante queimação em minha garganta, eu soube que já não se encontrava no lugar, recém ai animando-me a pressão sobre a cintura da obsessiva mulher e comprovei muito ao meu pesar por meio dos pensamentos dos alunos que nosso 'incidente' havia passado despercebido.

Claramente o resto dos estudantes dava por fato que a doente vampira e eu nos havíamos 'deixado levar'.

Preferiria cem vezes que acreditassem que fossemos um casal apaixonado do que presenciassem um assassinato. O que obviamente não seria de minha Bella, não eu mesmo me encarregaria de desmembrar Aline antes que pudesse ser possível, mas não podia fazer agora. Não quando o lugar seguia cheio de olhares curiosos, tão pouco podia deixá-la ir. Ela havia captado seu cheiro, não duvidaria que iria atrás da minha menina quando a soltasse, não podia voltar a isso. Pelo o que me vi obrigado a leva-la para casa, nem se quer contava com a ajuda de meus irmãos, já que os três não tinhas aulas, e Alice havia optado por passar o dia junto com Jasper.

Eu já disse que o Karma é uma cadela?

_**Estou me sentindo estranho **_

_**Agora que você se foi**_

_**Creio que estou sentindo saudade**_

_**Fico aqui sentado com lágrimas lembrando**_

_**Que só a pouco tempo nos beijamos.**_

_**E me parece que ainda posso escutar você rindo**_

_**Tímida e dizendo…**_

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**...Te amo.**_

_**Não acho que posso dormir**_

_**Ainda que guardo o silêncio**_

_**Para não calar o pouco que resta de você**_

_**E continuo aqui sentado com lágrimas lembrando**_

_**Que só a pouco tempo nos beijamos.**_

_**Mas eu voltarei para sempre junto a você**_

_**É que estou me apaixonando**_

_**E em você pensando**_

_**E perdida em meus lábios **_

_**Você sentia o mesmo que eu**_

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que...**_

_**Que está se apaixonando **_

_**E que em mim vive pensando**_

_**E perdido em seus lábios**_

_**Eu sentia o mesmo que você.**_

_**E agora aqui sentado**_

_**Sem seus beijos e destroçado**_

_**Espero o dia para dizer que..**_

_**...Te amo.

* * *

**_**Apareceu a Aline, a que bagunça tudo na vida do Edward. Coitado, tenta se resolver com a Bella mas algo sempre da errado.**

**Essa fic está acabando, faltam poucos capítulos.**

**Reviews são bem vindas.**

**Bjks  
**


	23. Martírio

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capitulo 22 – Martírio **

Quando chegamos em casa a única noticia boa era que Alice havia visto tudo, o qual era um grande alivio, me pouparia explicações. Havia tentado convencer a Carlisle de que me permitisse matá-la, mas fazendo uso de sua _"paciência"_ a qual a essas alturas estava demais.

Por que dar uma maldita oportunidade para a causa de que praticamente saíssemos fugindo de Denali?

Eu sentia muito por eles, mas eu não ficaria tranqüilo até vê-la morta. Na manhã seguinte aprontei-me para ir ao instituto. Aterrorizava-me a idéia de que Aline machucasse a minha menina, mas Esme me assegurou que ela e junto com meus irmãos, iriam vigiá-la, me pediu que ficasse tranqüilo, que devia ir ao instituto e esclarecer tudo com Bella.

Como poderia oferecer algo quando havia uma maldita assassina solta?

Quando cheguei ao instituto ai em busca de Bella. Sem demora uma chamada enviou meus planos diretamente para o inferno.

— Oi minha vida.

— Que diabos você faz ligando para mim? Onde estão os outros?

— Calma querido. Não os machuquei só fugi. Não foi planejado só aconteceu. Já sabe como Alice não pode ver muitas coisas… Enfim Edward, queria saber como estava, sinto sua falta amor.

— Pare de me chamar de amor sua maldita louca.

— Não minha vida, essas não são formas de falar com sua mulher. Ainda que devo admitir que nesse preciso instante isso me excita, você fica tão lindo com a testa franzida. Adoro quando se irrita, esse semblante tão perigoso, faz você parecer como assassino que é.

— Onde está?

— Longe muito longe Edward. Pode ser que seja rápido, mas é péssimo para rastrear. Ainda que daqui posso te ver com perfeição e também a repugnante humana. Que diabos viu nela? É por que tem o meu cabelo certo? Devia supor, era óbvio. Não conseguiu me esquecer.

— Termina de dizer o que quer de uma maldita vez.

— Quero você.

— Sabe que isso é impossível. Não te amo.

— Isso nunca antes de importou. O sexo e o amor, não tem porque andar de mãos dadas.

— Antes não me importava, tem razão. Mas agora sim, ao menos que agora ambos estão em minha vida.

— Então deixe-a. Se não é meu, não seria de mais ninguém.

— Por que teria que te obedecer? – respondi com evidente sarcasmo.

— Por que sabe que se não o fizer irei matá-la. Não tenho nada a perder, se me matar logo não me importara, mal com mal eu estarei certa de dar o fim a sua patética existência eliminando a sua asquerosa humana. – o ultimo disse com um bufar, ela não mentia. Aline me tinha em suas mãos e sabia.

— Esta bem – respondi derrotado. Sem duvidas não estava disposto a deixar ela, manteria distancia só até encontrar a maldita doente que me tinha a sua disposição e uma vez que acabasse com ela, voltaria a me encontrar com a razão da minha existência. Suplicaria seu perdão, me ajoelharia aos seus pés se fosse necessário, mas não deixaria as coisas assim, lhe contaria a verdade. Minha versão dos fatos.

Os dias seguintes me vi obrigado a evitar de todos os modos possíveis encontrar-me com ela no instituto, e as poucas horas que compartilha-mos a ignorava de uma forma surpreendente.

Cheguei a um ponto que não me detive mais e tive que falar. Pela minha saúde mental necessitava escutar sua doce voz. Sentia sua falta.

— Como você esta? – perguntei.

Ela evitava meu olhar e se negava a responder, mas eu insisti necessitava escutar. Ainda que me respondesse com um insulto, não me importava, eu merecia isso e mais, mas por um instante de sua voz, um segundo em sua presença, estava disposto a dar tudo o que tinha.

— Bella, você está bem? – a chamei sem dar-me por vencido ainda, seu nome brotando dos meus lábios foi um verdadeiro balsamo para mim ser completo, não podia me conter mais e minhas mãos se moveram por iniciativa própria guardando uma rebelde mecha de seu cabelo, atrás de sua orelha. Fortes lágrimas deslizaram de seus olhos, no momento um sentimento de desespero me abordou e cai novamente preso na agonia.

— Meu anj-Bella! – me corrigi a tempo evitando assim por em evidencia em frente a ela.

— O que foi? Por que está chorando? – perguntei pressionando-a, jogando sobre ela todo o poder do meu olhar.

Tomei a liberdade de secar com minhas mãos cada uma de suas lagrimas e antes que fosse consciente do que fazia vi a mim mesmo depositando castos beijos sobre seu martirizado rosto. Levando-me com minha boca o rastro salino que descia, secando com meus lábios suas lagrimas.

Mas o que diabos eu estava fazendo?

— Desculpe – não podia continuar expondo ela. Não quando a louca Aline continuava solta. Os olhos de meu anjo se mostraram iludidos, esperançosos.

Devia manter a compostura, não podia dar mostrar do que sentia de verdade. Não enquanto sua vida corria perigo.

Logo estaremos juntos amor, logo eu juro…

— É só que você sabe tão bem, eu lamento. Ainda que me resulta desejado… - quando esquartejar essa maldita louca estaremos juntos amor. Por favor, me perdoe.

— Não tem problema, já sabe que pode provar o buquê. Mal por mal, é o único que poderá ter de mim – suas palavras terminaram de enterrar minhas débil esperanças, mas não me daria por vencido. Imploraria seu perdão se fosse necessário, mas lutaria por amor.

Os seguintes dias foram um verdadeiro inferno e eu pensei que minha existência em si era.

Junto ao resto da minha família, começamos a busca. Não ficou um centímetro de Forks que não tenhamos buscado a maldita vampira, a mesma que a décadas havia me obrigado a fugir. Hoje se encarregava de arruinar novamente a estabilidade que havíamos conseguido construir.

Pelo momento que devia conformar com ser seu amor. Muito inteligente Edward, em que diabos estava pensando quando propôs isso?

Maldição!

Os dias passaram e se transformaram em meses. Dois tempestuosos e agonizantes meses, nos que devia ser vitima de como o imundo e repugnante cheiro desse humano se tornava cada vez mais concentrado em Bella. Fui vitima de como o tempo sem dar trégua fazia com que meu anjo me esquecesse, suas reações já não eram as mesmas, seu rubor já não me pertencia. Cada vez que a observava não podia evitar de cair rendido diante dela, era seu escravo e ela sabia, mas ao que parece não se importava. Cada vez que nossos olhares se encontravam me perdia em seus olhos enquanto ela saia imune, era um fato eu não causava nada nela.

O sinal tocou dando por terminada a aula. Surpreendi ao ver Bella com tanta pressa, como se isso fosse a vida.

Quase no mesmo instante meus sentimentos me alertaram o motivo de sua repentina 'emoção'. O asqueroso cheiro do humano estava com força, ele estava aqui… O MALDITO HUMANO ESTAVA NO INSTITUTO!

Sem perder mais tempo, apressei-me na velocidade inumana sem importar que alguém tinha visto. Segurei com força seu braço impedindo-a assim que avançasse e a encarei.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntei enquanto soltava meu aperto. Não queria machucar ela, mas a situação me doía. Nesse segundo me amaldiçoei ainda mais por ter utilizado medidas estúpida. Como pode minha menina suportar me ver com outras?

Maldito, maldito, mil vezes maldito. Merecia isso e mais, muito mais.

— Edward o sinal tocou, o que significa que terminou agora é sexta-feira! Não acha que é um motivo óbvio sua pergunta? Vou para casa.

— E por que a pressa? Se está muito atrasada não tenho problema em te levar – disse dessa vez com mais calma. Tentei que meus recursos não manifestassem meu estado atual. Mas estou certo que como da primeira vez não daria resultado.

A dor era muita e Bella… ela havia se dado conta.

— Não obrigada, irei com Jake – não me deixou dizer nada, e com a mesma rapidez que utilizou para sair da aula se despediu com um beijo. Claro que dessa vez não a detive.

Como poderia se ainda não tinha me recuperado daquela despedida?

Seus doces lábios tocando a fria pele do meu rosto era uma experiência da qual ainda não conseguia me acostumar. Não o faria, se desde a primeira vez que a vi só seu toque fazia estragos na minha pele e hoje menos que não conseguia ficar imune.

Quando por fim sai do meu transe e me encontrava disposto a segui-la meu celular tocou. Era Emmet.

— Irmão, não sabe que surpresa eu tenho?

— Fala rápido por favor, não estou para brincadeiras.

— É idéia minha ou não anda de bom humor? Outra vez com problemas com a humana?

— Por que não deixa de lado essas idiotices e me diga de uma maldita vez o que aconteceu!

— Nossa! E eu apostei que era só desejo, diabos… perdi quinhentos dólares. Enfim ao que parece seu gosto pelas mulheres não melhorou. Olhe fica com uma louca obsessiva e agora com uma humana… Só me resta desejar sorte. Enfim a chamara era para dizer que temos Aline, a capturamos com Jasper hoje pela manhã. Queríamos esperar que saísse das aulas para mata-la. Eu queria terminar com ela quando a encontramos, mas já sabe como é Jass… disse que não era justo, que iremos conceder o prazer a você, eu já estou farto assim que peço para não demorar, olha que Rosalie chegou a uns minutos e teve certas 'diferenças de opinião com sua amiga louca'. Não sei quanto mais posso deter minha garota. – Se existia Deus nesse momento acabava de ganhar meu respeito, céus! Sim eu estava em divida…

— Bendito sejas Emmet, te devo uma grande. Sabe esqueça a aposta eu pago. Diga a Jasper que ele tinha razão e não é só fogo. O nosso ultrapassa o desejo e a paixão, a luxuria não é nada comparado ao que me toma cada vez que sinto ela por perto. A amo e estou perdido, louco e insanamente apaixonado por ela. É minha vida Emmet!

— Uau, me bastava um _'amo ela'_ sabe? Omite os detalhes sujos para a próxima. Jesus! Espero que não tenha outra vez… pobre dos meus virginais ouvidos!

— Idiota. Nos vemos logo.

Com um estúpido sorriso sai do edifício, com a ilusão de que em umas poucas horas meus problemas se solucionariam, e já não existiriam impedimentos para consolidar minha relação com Bella.

Mas novamente minha linda fantasia se dissolveu quando a cena digna de filme de terror se mostrou diante de mim.

Minha Bella estava nos braços desse imundo adolescente, o muito sem-vergonha a segurava no estilo noiva. Suas frágeis pernas descansavam nos braços do nojento.

Isso era desconhecido, como demônios esse canalha carrega minha namorada entre seus braços.

Maldita a bunda do meu anjo estava a poucos centímetros do braço do garoto!

Eles giravam como um par de crianças em pleno estacionamento do instituto, dando um espetáculo nada admirador. Já no limite da minha paciência decidi que tinha que interromper e devia fazer isso agora.

Quando me aproximei todos os olhares curiosos cravaram na minha direção, como se trata-se do _'acontecimento do século'_, mas nem Bella e nem o fedelho notaram minha presença.

— Não está com pressa? Você parece muito confortável, parece que você não tem nenhum problema de perder tempo de forma absurda.

Ao que parece o garoto captou imediatamente a mensagem, pois colocou minha mulher no chão. Ao menos valorizava sua vida.

Minha Bella não pensou o mesmo, e fez o único que jamais pensei que fazia… terminou de quebrar meu morto coração, mas dessa vez fez deliberadamente.

— Sim na verdade temos pressa, só nos distraímos por um momento. Nos vemos Edward! – estava pronto para responder, mas meu anjo me interrompeu sem me dar uma misera oportunidade.

— Nos vemos Edward! – foi o ultimo que disse antes de tomar a mão do rapaz e afastar de mim na direção da moto do insípido humano.

Para aumentar meu calvário ela começou a vestir uma jaqueta de coro que o garoto lhe entregou, muito parecida com a dele, dando a minha menina um aspecto verdadeiramente irresistível, como podia ser tão sexy? Inferno meu anjo estava me torturando. Se via perigosamente sensual.

Antes de deixar que a luxuria se apoderasse de mim decidi sair dali, claro que não passei por alto as mentes do resto dos humanos do lugar. Era impossível todos tinham a mesma imagem na cabeça.

O garoto depositando um beijo no nariz da minha menina e isso… isso terminou de me matar.

* * *

**Fiquei com muita, mas muita dó dele agora com isso do Jacob. Tadinho, sofre demais. **

**E a Aline fugiu, e foi pega de novo, haha se lascou enfim...**

**Faltam 3 capitulos + epílogo para o fim da fic ='(**

**Reviews são bem vindos.**

**Beijos  
**


	24. Só Você Pode Me Salvar

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Só você pode me salvar**

_** Backstreet Boys - Shape of My Heart**_

_Baby, por favor, _

_tente me perdoar_

_Fique aqui, _

_não apague o brilho_

_Abrace-me agora,não se chateie _

_se cada minuto me torna mais fraco_

_Você pode me salvar do homem _

_que eu me tornei, oh yeah._

_Olhando para trás _

_sobre as coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu estava tentando ser alguém_

_Fiz minha parte e _

_guardei você no escuro_

_Agora, deixe-me mostrar-lhe _

_a forma do meu coração_

_Tristeza é bonita, _

_solidão é trágica_

_Então ajude-me, _

_não consigo vencer essa guerra_

_Toque me agora,não se aborreça _

_se cada minuto me torna mais fraco_

_Você pode me salvar do_

_homem que eu me tornei_

_Estou aqui com minhas confissões_

_tendo mais nada para esconder_

_Não sei por onde começar_

_A não ser te mostrando a forma do meu coração_

_Eu estou olhando para trás em coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu não quero mais repetir a mesma velha situação_

_Que a mantinha você no escuro_

_Agora deixe-me mostrá-la a forma do meu coração_

As nuvens de fumaça com o aroma doce da nossa espécie, alertou-me a quilômetros de distância que meus irmãos não foram tão pacientes como Emmett tinha me garantido que eles seriam.

Quando cheguei eu encontrei pedaços de carne espalhados entre as brasas que ainda lutavam contra as chamas. Um braço ainda acompanhava a mão movia em busca de auxílio que, obviamente não teria. Minha raiva fez uma aparição naquele momento e, apesar de meus irmãos não terem me esperado, eu não iria perder o prazer de fazê-la sofrer, apesar de isto representar o nada mesmo comparado com os danos que a vampira infame tinha feito na minha família.

Eu deixei meu pé cair sobre o repugnante orgão e apreciei a sensação desse sendo esmagado sob a pressão do meu corpo. Seus ossos se transformados em pó e a pouca carne existente transformada em suco me encher de um macabro prazer.

Tentei estender esse momento ao máximo, mas logo em poucos minutos a carne e seus restos havia se tornado aquoso, e não havia nada para rasgar. Minha sede de vingança estava longe de estar satisfeita, mas ao ver como me observavam preocupados meus irmão compreendi que não tinha nada para fazer, e devia me contentar com isso. Eu sabia que bastava ver meu ano para mitigar os meus instintos assassinos. Eu ansiava tanto vê-la, explicar-lhe.

Ainda não terminava de me convencer que já não existia impedimentos. Poderia ser honesto com ela de uma maldita vez, claro que antes deveria ganhar seu perdão. Suplicar de joelhos por uma oportunidade e talvez, só talvez, ela me abrisse novamente as portar da sua vida.

Nisso uma visão de Alice me fez voltar de forma abrupta ao mundo real.

Bella no banheiro tomando banho, Bella trancada, Bella e o Índio beijando-se de forma desenfreada e logo…

— NÃO! – soltei um grunhido, alertando o resto dos meus irmãos. Todos me viram fazer um gesto de ceticismo, mas eu não iria perder tempo com explicações, assim que eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível, rezando para o céu impedir que meu anjo fosse entregue ao adolescente imundo.

O futuro não está gravado na pedra, inferno, as visões de Alice podem mudar.

_Tristeza é bonita, _

_solidão é trágica_

_Então ajude-me_

Enquanto mais eu corria mais longe parecia o trajeto para a casa da minha Bella, e então uma idéia passou por minha cabeça. Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número do posto policial.

O vento escovar minha impávida pele poderia remover os restos de cinzas que haviam aderido ao meu corpo. Minha garota… não o faça, por favor, Bella.

Porra! Eu não poderia justificar minhas ações passadas, mas apesar de meus defeitos eu a amava, uma desculpa repugnante, mas é a verdade. Eu nunca toquei outra mulher depois de Bella, mas ela me viu com rostos diferentes, não está fazendo para outro motivo que não fosse a obsessão doentia para que ela me esquecesse.

Inferno, pelo menos, não tive relações sexuais com alguém depois de Bella. Será que isso não conta?

Concentrei-me na estrada, a cruel chuva decidiu descer para aumentar minha dor.

— Que tipo de justiça divina é essa? – No mesmo momento centenas de imagens resolveram fazer-me parar.

* * *

—_**Você sabe que eu odeio a chuva – disse meu anjo, ainda com minhas mãos cobrindo os seus olhos expressivos. Continuei a orientar o caminho, coberto com folhas secas.**_

— _**Vou te ensinar a amá-la – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de depositar um beijo suave n a zona quente do seu pescoço, e inevitavelmente afundei o rosto na fenda formada entre o ombro e o nascimento de seu pescoço. Inalei o perfume deste elixir que me era proibido. Desfrutei da fragrância, a minha boca encheu de água.**_

_**Imediatamente, o seu frágil coração começou a bater frenéticamente, e no início eu alterei meu modo de pensar que sua reação era o produto do medo.**_

_**Talvez ela estivesse com medo de que eu me aproximei do seu pescoço… impossível, ela não tinha idéia do monstro que eu era.**_

_**A virei para que ficássemos de frente um para o outro e liberei seus olhos para que pudesse apreciar a beleza da campina embaixo do transparente manto de neblina. As pequenas gotas de chuva molhando seu rosto davam um aspecto sobrenatural a minha menina.**_

_**Minha mão viajou de forma automática até pousar em sua bochecha. Não pude evitar acariciar seu rosto, a textura da sua pele havia se transformado em meu vicio.**_

— _**Eu quero você – confessou meu anjo antes de me beijar com desespero. Seus lábios pressionados aos meus convertiam nossa união em um beijo frenético.**_

_**O fato de ser um vampiro me fazia possuidor de força sobre-humana, mas não fazia precisava ser um gênio para notar que minha pequena estava colocando todas as suas forças nesse beijo, transformando em quase agressivo.**_

_**Desejei responder com um te amo, mas minhas palavras se limitaram a um comum…**_

— _**Eu também quero você – murmurei contra seus delicados e inchados lábios. Ela sorriu contra minha boca, diminuindo a pressão que exercia sobre minha pele de granito.

* * *

**_

— O que aconteceu? – a voz do meu anjo me trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Eu me escondi em seu armário, enquanto eu estava dividido entre a esperar Charlie aparecer ou eu mesmo parar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Estou trancada. Nem pense em zuar comigo Jacob Black, pois juro que sou capaz de arranhar a pintura da sua moto! – minha menina, tão doce, mesmo com raiva o seu castigo parecia a mais suave das carícias.

— Não seria capaz… - gritou o infame enquanto a sua mente ficava imaginando a minha menina sem roupas, do outro lado da porta. Apenas alguns centímetros o separava dela.

— Quer apostar? – me preocupou o tom de desespero de sua voz, e nesse instante estive a ponto de derrubar a porta com meu corpo para acabar com seu martírio

— Esta bem. Esta bem. Afastasse da porta pequena – perguntou o menino tentando soar interessante. Por acaso poderia ser mais patético?

O repugnante homem abriu a porta com um pontapé e para aumentar a idiotice de suas ações caiu na minha vida.

Que tipo de idiota ele era?

Será que não percebeu que isso poderia machucá-la? Porra, e eu aqui escondido sem poder fazer nada!

Naquele momento o silêncio foi substituído por um gemido fraco, que se eu não fosse um vampiro teria sido imperceptível. Aquele que, juntamente com o aroma encantador de fluido da sua excitação me fez perceber o que estava acontecendo naquele banheiro.

— Bella – gemeu Charlie entrando desesperado em sua casa. Seus torpes emitiam um ruído na velha escada que com certeza havia alertado Bella e seu imundo acompanhante.

— Bella filha você está bem? – bendito seja, Charlie, por ser tão oportuno!

— Sim. Não, bem sim. Só tinha ficado trancada no banheiro, mas Jacob me ajudou a sair forçando a porta, mas… como é que chegou aqui tão cedo? Não esperava até as seis.

— Como? Deixaram uma mensagem na delegacia. Alertando para uma emergência na minha casa. Imediatamente eu supus que era você. Quem mais poderia fazer isso?

Não fiquei para ver como Bella se encarregaria de inventar uma desculpa credível, meu corpo pedia vingança aos gritos e ardia de desejo de ver o menino esquartejado. Eu não poderia fazer, ainda sim por minha força moeria um a um de seus inúteis ossos até transforma-los em pó e me deleitaria espalhando com uma lentidão seus restos desmembrados pelo bosque.

Mas eu nunca iria me infectar com o sangue sujo deste insignificante ser humano que se atreveu a por as mãos sobre o corpo do meu anjo frágil.

Em algum momento da minha fuga pensei em voltar atrás e perseguir o garoto. Levou todo o meu auto-controle para não fazer, e Bella não me perdoaria.

Poderia mentir, mas a verdade sempre termina por aparecer das sombras. Maldito canalha!

Finalmente cheguei a minha casa, necessitava relaxar, clarear as coisas, meditar… Sentei-me em meu piano disposto a tocar a canção de ninar que havia composto para meu anjo a tanto tempo atrás…

* * *

— _**Gostou? – perguntei nervoso por sua reação, meu rosto fingia segurança e suficiência. Meus dedos se moviam sobre as teclas, com alegria, desfrutando o prazer sublime de tocar uma melodia tão bonita.**_

_**E como não poderia, se foi inspirada por e para a mais bela das deusas?**_

— _**É linda, não, mais que isso; é gloriosa – disse minha menina enquanto seus olhos brilharam com tantas emoções juntas, mas cada um deles destilava rios de inocência.**_

— _**Você a inspirou – ela me olhou espantada e imediatamente a reação dos que eu havia me tornado um escravo apareceu orgulho. Como se soubesse o quanto dependia dela, o sangue agitava lindo em suas bochechas, fazendo com que seu rosto já sublime e perfeito ficasse mais incrivelmente angelical.**_

_**O lindo rubor banhava suas bochechas era a fonte da minha perdição, e por uns breves minutos me senti absolutamente deslumbrado.

* * *

**_

A melodia doce antes tinha sido substituída por um som desagradável.

Eu não sei exatamente quando comecei a usar mais força do que o necessário nas frágeis teclas do piano, mas quando percebi o meu erro já era tarde demais, as peças brancas foram transformadas em uma mistura pobre de poeira e pedaços afiados de marfim. Cego de ódio eu subi para o meu quarto e me tranquei, necessitando controlar a minha raiva.

E lá estava maldição! Em frente a mim estava o velho livro da minha pequena, como um aviso, quase em tom de zombaria, me lembrando o quanto a amava e o transtornado que eu deveria ter sido por roubá-lo enquanto ela dormia, O morro dos ventos uivantes...

Naquele momento um impulso me sobressaltou e antes de contar até dois minha coleção de CDs estava pulverizando e espalhada no chão. Isto fez com que meu quarto começasse a reproduzir todas as cores do maldito arco-íris.

Minha raiva súbita foi interrompida por uma visão em que meu anjo tomou um ônibus para Jacksonville. Depois disso, nada mais importava para mim, embora eu não podia a perder de novo, nada mais importava. Se queria dormir com Jacob, Mike ou a quem quisesse era igual. Quando eu fosse o dono do seu coração, era o suficiente para mim, eu não podia me render, não agora que estava tão perto e, finalmente,havia eliminado as barreiras que tinham sido plantados no nosso caminho.

Sem perder um segundo, fui ao seu encontro…

Os minutos se passaram e meu anjo não mostrou sinais de querer aparecer, mas então eu a vi, tão radiante como sempre, esse sorriso angelical não estava em seu rosto e suas órbitas bonitas faltavam o brilho natural que tinha me cativado na primeira vez que eu a vi.

Quando me viu se assustou, mas o seu gesto de surpresa foi rapidamente substituído por um profundo ressentimento.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Tentando te impedir de se afastar de mim.

— É muito tarde para isso, porque você é exatamente o motivo que eu sou forçada a fugir. Preciso de uma mudança, eu preciso ir de novo…

— Bella, você não pode ir. Pelo menos não sem falar comigo.

— E por que deveria te escutar?

— Porque eu te amo.

— Claro agora você me ama? Você não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso?

— Para o verdadeiro amor nunca é tarde. Quando existe um amor verdadeiro como o nosso não é impossível, e eu amo você. — Por um momento pensei que iria baixar a sua guarda. No entanto, logo se recompôs e formou o olhar frio com força sobre o seu rosto.

— Por que diz agora? Por que você esperou até agora para falar comigo? Por que você me diz precisamente agora que me ama? Por que, não o fez antes?

— Eu lhe disse Bella! Eu disse que na noite em que você foi minha, eu disse quando estávamos fazendo amor e você respondeu que me amava também. Maldição… você nem se lembra!

— Espere um minuto… Você me disse que me amava?

— Claro que eu disse! Além disso, você repetiu inúmeras vezes antes de… esquece, eu não sei o que diabos estou fazendo aqui. Devia supor que você não ia se lembrar, eu estava certo, se não fosse pelo o que eu sou, por essa maldita natureza você jamais teria se fixado em mim.

— Repete… - como podia repetir aquilo? Era óbvio que a amava!

— Desculpe? É obvio não acha? Maldito o momento em que isso cruzou minha vida. Deus por que tive que me apaixonar por você Bella? Minha vida era vazia, mas ao menos podia me distrair sem que sua tormentosa lembrança me interrompesse na metade do caminho.

— Não me referia a isso Edward, você sabe muito bem que eu nunca estive com você por sua natureza. Eu te amo, te amava não pelo o que era, mas por quem me fazia ser ao estar contigo. Você despertou o melhor de mim.

— Bella... – me amava… ela, não ela não podia ter deixado de… Ela continuava amando-me! Seus olhos, seu corpo, seu aroma! Tudo nela gritava que eu não lhe era indiferente. Maldição! Ela não podia ter me esquecido…

— Repete. Repita o que você me disse naquela noite. Ajude-me a acreditar que for real, me ajude a saber que não era um sonho, Edward. Repete. – Se você quer ouvir, vou repetir. Letra por letra, que não conseguiu ouvir no que foi a pior e a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu o diria, mesmo que me rasgasse por dentro por me lembrar daquele momento, o momento em que eu acreditava que estava morreu em meus braços...

— Você gemeu meu nome. Você disse: "Edward, eu te amo". Essas palavras mudaram completamente o rumo da minha vida, existência, ou o que eu tenho. Nesse segundo eu sabia que te amava demais, não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

— Diga-me Edward. Eu que escutar o que perdi nessa noite. Repita.

— Você realmente não se lembra? Você tem certeza que não evocou algumas de minhas palavras? – ela apenas balançou a cabeça com lágrimas dolorosas lutando para sair de seus olhos.

— Ok, então eu vou te dizer:

"_**Eu também te amo**_

_**Te amo como nunca pensei chegar a amar Bella**_

_**Te amo meu anjo**_

_**Você me salvou minha menina."**_

— Então por que? Por que me deixou só nessa manhã?

— Bella há algo que deve saber. Duvido que possa me odiar ainda mais, mas se é possível entenda.

— Pode existir algo pior em comparação a forma que você tem me tratado?

— Nessa noite, enquanto fazíamos amor quase te matei, nenhuma outra humana havia me feito perder o controle dessa maneira. Não era só seu sangue Bella, era você por completo, seu sensual cabelo em seus ombros, seu angelical sorriso, seus olhos que me faziam perder neles como se fosse inevitável. É a única mulher com a qual alcancei o verdadeiro orgasmo. Bella, antes de você eu nunca tinha experimentado o prazer e a alegria do amor e do sexo era apenas um meio para me distrair do meu tédio eterno, uma maneira agradável para matar as horas. Era isso ou passar horas ao piano.

— Eu não entendo… Eu ainda estou aqui Edward. Você não me matou, se não cedeu ao seu desejo por que inferno me deixou? Não era essa a prova suficiente para mostrar que o que sentia por mim era mais forte e superava seu desejo por meu sangue? – Ela não ouviu nada? Não compreende que quando tivesse a possibilidade de beber do seu viciante elixir que emanava do seu interior não havia vacilado uma só vez?

— Não se trata se eu te matei ou não. Se trata de que quando tive a oportunidade não duvidei em fazê-lo. – a essas alturas a vergonha me corroia, não podia acreditar no que acabava de confessar a Bella.

— MAS NÃO O FEZ! – suas frágeis e suaves mãos pousadas sobre minhas bochechas me trouxeram a vida, como cada vez que minha pele sentia seu toque.

— Você não vê? Inferno, obviamente não ia ver, se estava descansando como se um garoto inocente tivesse com você, enquanto eu… Inferno Bella! EU TE MATEI! – arranquei suas mãos do meu rosto. Não merecia isso, em que diabos eu estava pensando?

A necessitava, era verdade, mas alem disso a amava, a queria ao meu lado, mas a custas de que? Não desejava sua pena, queria seu amor!

— O que você esta dizendo Edward? Isso é… - minha pequena me observava atônica. Genial, agora pensava que estou louco.

— Impossível? Não, não é, eu o fiz Bella. Não pode imaginar como foi ver seu corpo entre meus braços, carente de cor, carente de tudo aquilo o qual poderia chama de vida. Sem uma só gosta de sangue. Você não pode simplesmente chegar a ter uma idéia do que eu senti quando percebi que havia matado a única mulher que eu amei. Esperei cem anos Bella. Cem malditos longos anos! Para quê? Para esta morresse em meus braços uma vez que a fizesse minha. Não Bella, as coisas não funcionam assim eu não poderia Bella, simplesmente me vi superado, ao estar com você tornei-me fraco e eu escolhi o que pareceu mais adequado. Sei que fui egoísta, sempre foi parte do que eu sou, mas a dor de te perder era terrível. Quando compreendi que não tinha te matado… Deus, não tive que pensar duas vezes para saber o que faria, devia te deixar. Não suportaria a idéia de te perder. Poderia agüentar o fato de que não fosse minha, inclusive te ver com outro. Mas jamais morte e muito menos carregando a culpa e a eterna lembrança de saber que eu mesmo havia arrancado a vida a razão da minha existência. Não poderia suportar Bella. Eu… eu não posso viver em um mundo onde você não exista.

— Não sei se começo a rir ou se choro. Eu deveria me sentir lisonjeada por ter sido a primeira mulher com quem fez amor com as centenas que aqueceu sua cama?

— Bella, escute-me.

— Não Edward, já te escutei. Agora é você quem vai me escutar. Não sou sua filha Edward, inferno, era meu namorado, não meu pai! Quem diabos pensava que era para tomar decisões por mim? Como pode ser tão covarde? Você começou a procurar uma cura, mesmo sem estar ferido. Decidiu que era melhor terminar porque "tinha pavor de vida sem mim". Bem, tenho novidades para você, isso não me apavora, conheci o inferno na minha própria carne nos meses que me deixou. Enquanto você passava na minha frente com cada garota que cruzou, eu sofria Edward, passei noites sem dormir! Deixei aberta a maldita janela com a esperança ilusória de voltar para mim, para meus braços Edward. Esperei por uma ligação, uma ligação insignificante ou, pelo menos você tivesse se dignou a falar.- não tinha idéia de como aquilo me doía.

— Inferno Edward! Era tão difícil terminar da forma correta? Porque me deixar dizer que talvez você não tenha entendido. Não direi que teria te perdoado completamente, mas ao menos assim teria me dado uma oportunidade para pensar, de considerar a oportunidade de te perdoar. Sem duvidar agora, Edward, nem sequer passa pela minha mente voltar com você. Tanto te custava dizer 'Bella quero que terminemos' ao menos um clichê barato como 'Preciso de tempo'? Se ia mentir de qualquer forma, por que não tentou fazer assim?

— Se eu tivesse ficado com você naquela manhã. E vê-la acordar nos meus braços, queria toda a minha manhã começasse da mesma maneira… e eu não teria forças para ficar longe de você.

— Estas são apenas desculpas baratas Edward. Guarde para uma de suas amiguinhas.

— Eles não são Bella, por isso deixei você, inferno! Como é que ainda não pode ver como sou fraco quando se trata de você?

— Você está me pedindo para acreditar que você me deixou sozinha na cama de um hotel… Por que não teria força para me deixar?

— Pode acreditar em mim e pode não fazê-lo. Bella, eu não ganho nada por mentir. Se quisesse te ter a força o faria e sabe perfeitamente que não me custa nada. Por que então acha que eu estou aqui em pé em frente a você, implorando uma oportunidade, se não fosse porque de verdade me importa e não vejo uma vida sem ser ao seu lado? Seu corpo o posso ter quando me der vontade, mas não é o que eu desejo Bella, não quero que seja dessa forma, amor. Eu te amo Bella, preciso de você do meu lado e não sei mais o que fazer… sou novo nisso. Se apaixonar-me já é um problema para mim, pedir perdão é o dobro do complexo. Tente Bella! Posso me esforçar, mas não sem sua ajuda. Dê uma oportunidade para nós. Ajude-me a deixar para trás o homem que fui e atreva-se a conhecer quem sou de verdade. Permita-me que te mostre a forma real do meu coração. Tente me perdoar, fique comigo, ao meu lado. Já não me importa se é débil, não me importa ceder diante de você.

_Olhando para trás _

_sobre as coisas que eu fiz_

_Eu estava tentando ser alguém_

_Fiz minha parte e _

_guardei você no escuro_

_Agora, deixe-me mostrar-lhe _

_a forma do meu coração_

Eu peguei a mão dela, apesar de seus protestos e obriguei-a a colocar no meu peito.

— O sente Bella? O sente? Não pode matá-lo, já esta congelado, mas pode destroçá-lo. – ela me observava com os olhos inundados de lagrimas. Sabia que não confiava em mim, como podia culpá-la? Se eu mesmo havia sido o responsável por aquilo.

— Te amo Bella, é tudo que posso dizer, fui vil, e não tenho desculpas para isso. Fiz com você tudo que esperava de uma criatura como eu, me comportei como um monstro que alguma vez jurei ser. Fiz honra a minha espécie e falhei. Não sabe o quanto desejo que eu pudesse voltar no tempo. Não ter jamais assistido essa maldita aula de biologia e ter fugido para longe. Para assim não te amar do jeito que eu faço, não para prejudicá-la na forma bestial que eu fiz, para não ser fraco como estou sendo agora. E para não fazer o que levo planejando durante dias.

— Nunca deixei de te amar – declarou minha amada antes de apoderar-se com soberania de meus escravos e dispostos lábios. – Você me ama – murmurou contra minha boca – E essa era toda a verdade que eu precisava saber.

— Nunca deixei de faze-lo – confesse seguro e tranqüilo, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso por onde chegamos. – Amor, não sabe quando eu esperei por isso. Há tanto que deve saber.

— Não me interessa Edward, não me interessa saber de nada, não quero escutar suas conquistas, nem suas namoradas, muito menos a morena com a qual montou um espetáculo do século em pleno estacionamento do instituto.

— Para não te interessar, deixe-me dizer que você disse muito bem detalhado cada uma das minhas falhas e você não se importa… como vai ser quando você realmente se importa? – diante do seu violento rubor não pude deixar de rir alto, era tão bonito quando ela estava com raiva, quando ria também era. Bella era irresistível em todas as situações que a vida colocava na sua frente. Eu a amava.

— Isso não é o que tentei dizer – ela ia tentar explicar-se, mas a silenciei com um beijo. Havia ficado mais tempo do que achei possível longe deles. Não estava certo se poderia me controlar se os perdesse uma vez mais.

— Ela não era nenhuma namorada Bella, e não a beijei. Deus… há muito o que explicar, por fim, haverá tempo para mais detalhes. Para resumir o assunto poderia dizer que a menina que viu tentava ir até você, e para evitar um massacre na escola eu a tomei da única maneira que eu pensei que iria alcançar meu objetivo, que era primeiramente para te manter viva e, por outro impedir os outros alunos descobrissem que existem vampiros.

— Ela… ela era uma vampira? Mas por que iria querer me matar?

— Bella, minha Bella, Aline era uma vampira doente, ela nunca conseguiu superar o erro que cometi no passado. Assombrou-me durante anos, finalmente encontrou-me em Forks, e nessa tarde ficou surpresa quando te viu e compreendeu o quanto te amava. Ela estava pronta para atacar você quando eu a parei com meus braços. E só para que você saiba, não deitei-me com nenhuma mulher depois de fazer contigo com você. Uma vez que você toca o céu, é difícil colocar os pés na terra...

— Edward... eu...

— Não tem problema, minha vida não é sua culpa, pensar o pior. Eu merecia, eu te levei a isso. Meu anjo, há uma última coisa que eu preciso perguntar, é quase uma condição, e é a coisa egoísta que eu poderia lhe propor alguma mais, mas em vista dos recentes acontecimentos, não somente estou seguro de que quero você comigo para sempre, mas como um ser humano eu não posso estar ao seu lado. Seu aroma é praticamente um veneno, me leva a pecar cada segundo que está perto de mim. Minha droga, minha fantasia meu vicio. Seu sangue me cega amor. Bella… estaria disposta a se transformar no que sou? Seria capaz de se transformar em uma vampira e compartilhar comigo um amor infinito pelo resto da eternidade?

_Não consigo vencer essa guerra_

_Toque me agora,não se aborreça _

_Se cada minuto me torna mais fraco_

_Você pode me salvar _

_do homem que eu me tornei

* * *

_**AH! Morri com esses dois tão lindos own **

**Bem está acabando, e será que ela vai aceitar?**

**Deixem reviews se puderem  
**


	25. Oferenda

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Oferenda**

_Meu anjo, há uma última coisa que eu preciso perguntar, é quase uma condição, e é a coisa egoísta que eu poderia lhe propor alguma mais, mas em vista dos recentes acontecimentos, não somente estou seguro de que quero você comigo para sempre, mas como um ser humano eu não posso estar ao seu lado. _

_Seu aroma é praticamente um veneno, me leva a pecar cada segundo que está perto de mim. Minha droga, minha fantasia meu vicio. Seu sangue me cega amor. _

_Bella… estaria disposta a se transformar no que sou? _

_Seria capaz de se transformar em uma vampira e compartilhar comigo um amor infinito pelo resto da eternidade?_

Nunca antes me senti tão exposto, e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável, seu silencio me matava.

As palavras que eu desejava ouvir com todo meu ser estavam demorando para sair dos seus doces lábios.

Sabia que esperava me apressando, devia lhe dar tempo para examinar as coisas com calma, mas era justamente isso o que não tínhamos, tempo.

Cada segundo em companhia do meu anjo era dolorosa e deliciosa tentação, tentávamos a nossa sorte a cada minuto na companhia um do outro.

Não poderia arriscar-me em perdê-la, mas tão pouco estava disposto a deixá-la. De sua resposta dependia o futuro de nossa relação, o destino da sua alma e da minha vida. Porque o resto da minha existência se encontrava em suas mãos.

* * *

As palavras de Edward ecoaram na minha cabeça sem me dar tempo para terminar de analisá-las.

_Estava disposta a passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado?_

_Seria capaz de converter-me no que ele era? Um **vampiro**…_

O amava, não tinha duvidas disso, meu amor por ele era absoluto e irrevogável, e tinha a certeza de que meus sentimentos por ele eram incondicionais, mas ele… Edward me amava, o havia deixado claro, mas isso não me assegurava sua fidelidade.

_Se em alguns meses havia tentado me esquecer com umas vinte mulheres diferentes. Quem me garante que uma vez transformada em vampiro não aconteceria o mesmo?_

— Eu te amo, e você sabe que nunca faria algo que pudesse por em perigo sua integridade, mas dessa vez não vou ceder ao seu pedido. Se é a dor física que isso significa e se acha que não pode suportar, estou disposta a te deixar ir – seus doces olhos olhavam-me entristecidos. Sentia-se rejeitado, não escondeu a decepção em seu rosto.

— Não me nego a unir-me a você no futuro Edward, mas não agora. Nesse minuto minha resposta é não. Recém estou assimilando toda a informação que me confiou hoje.

Seria muito irresponsável da minha parte, tomar uma decisão tão apressada.

— Bella eu te amo, o que mais tenho que fazer para que acredite? Todo esse tempo afastado de você amor, foi um inferno. Uma verdadeira tortura, lentamente fui apaixonado-me por você. Acho que te amei desde antes de você me corresponder, meu corpo já o indicava, mas eu não queria ver. Inclusive meu irmão me advertiu do que aconteceria comigo era muito mais que um capricho, mas eu disfarcei o nosso embaixo da desculpa de que era necessário fingir querer você, já que seu sangue valia a pena.

— Eu sei, soube o que era graças a um amigo que tentou me entreter com historias de terror e lendas, mas foi Rosalie quem terminou de confirmar – ao pronunciar o nome da sua irmã, o rosto de Edward se descompôs e em um instante um assustador grunhido saiu dos seus lábios, tirando todo o rastro de doçura das suas feições.

Parece que Edward tinha esquecido completamente a minha condição humana, uma vez que seu gesto voltou a tornar-se sereno e seu grunhido foi substituído por um sorriso nervoso. Entretanto, eu era uma história independente, meu coração batia tão rápido e descontrolado, por um momento me passou pela cabeça a idéia de morrer aqui e agora, o produto de uma parada cardíaca, mas não, tinha tendência a ser desajeitada, mas minha sorte não podia ser tão maquiavélica.

— Bella amor se acalme. Tudo esta bem, jamais lhe machucaria – disse Edward mantendo uma distancia prudente, como se temesse que ao se aproximar mais eu fosse desmaiar ou soltar um grito.

Admito, quando o escutei rugir quase soltei um grito, mas foi unicamente de surpresa, não é como se eu escutasse todos os dias um grito similar ao de um leão tão perto, perigosamente perto.

A aveludada voz do meu ex-namorado continuava fazendo eco em minha cabeça, quase como uma canção de ninar, dando-me a calma e o conforto que só Edward era possuidor.

— Eu sei Edward, eu sei que eu nunca poderia me machucar – não poderia, não mais do que aquilo que já danificou.

— Amor, eu sei que tenho sido uma besta, me comportado como um sanguinário, cruel e desumano – ao pronunciar a ultima frase levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu ironicamente.

— Eu me comportei como um verdadeiro animal, um monstro, mas eu quero alterar o meu erro e se você diz que não quer se transformar, eu entendo. É compreensível, não é uma decisão a ser tomada de rapidamente, mas também é verdade que eu te amo loucamente, e pelo o que aconteceu a uns minutos assumo que voltamos não? – Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa, obviamente seu olhar cravado sobre meus lábios me dava a entender que se referia a nosso recente encontro, e a forma em que me apoderei dos seus lábios…

— Adoro quando você cora – declarou enquanto uma de suas mãos pousava sobre minha bochecha corada e embalou o meu rosto em sua palma. – Eu sei que você já sabe, mas nunca me canso de dizer isso. – Por inércia fechei os olhos e desfrutei do prazer de seu toque enquanto meu rosto se inclinou em direção a sua mão.

— Eu te amo Bella, eu te amo tudo em você, seus olhos, como você reflete por meio deles tudo o que priva em seus pensamentos. Sua boca, prove com este carmim original, tão apaixonado e dando-lhe uma aura de inocência e pureza, seus lábios tão perfeitamente contornados e preenchido até o ponto exato.

Eu amo a maneira que seu lábio superior se projeta do inferior, destaca o semblante de menina travessa que possui o seu rosto.

O torturante e delicioso aspecto do seu rubor ao banhar suas bochechas é simplesmente sublime, cada vez que o sangue corre para essa zona o perfume do seu sangue me bate forte, tão tormentoso queimando minha garganta, e fazer o veneno encher meu paladar, sinto meus dentes presos fortes na minha língua. Mas o frenesi é dobrado com a imagem celestial que é exibido diante de mim agora. – eu abia que suas palavras deviam me faze sentir medo, meu bom senso me disse para o temer, mas longe de sentir medo, eu estava incrivelmente reconfortada, lisonjeada. Eu me senti amada.

Você é tão perfeita Bella, minha doce Bella, meu anjo, minha vida, meu amor, minha alma... Eu posso ser condenado a viver eternamente maldito, governado por uma insaciável sede de sangue, mas quando estou com você, eu sinto que tenho alma, é como se meu ser completo voltasse à vida com um simples toque seu.

Eu não me importo se você vai se transformar ou não, eu não me importo se nós passamos anos juntos ou por toda a eternidade, quero desfrutar o aqui e agora.

Eu quero que você seja mulher da minha vida Bella, só você, não posso imaginar minha vida na companhia de outra mulher. – Edward libertou minha bochecha e segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, beijou-me suavemente sobre a testa, os lábios em repouso na minha pele com a castidade não aliviaram a pressão, não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas isso não me importou.

Esta era uma nova faceta que não conhecia do meu namorado. Sim o meu namorado. Não era o meu ex, e agradecia, esse nono Edward que me fazia sentir segura, sem medo, sem o temor de perdê-lo.

Se antes pensava que eu estava perdendo minha razão, agora não tinha nenhuma dúvida, este era apenas a constatação de um fato. E por ele eu faria mil e uma loucuras.

Edward liberou meu rosto e no mesmo instante doeu a ausência dos seus lábios sobre minha pele, tomou minhas mãos e envolveu-as nas suas. Levou ambas aos seus lábios e beijou-as.

— Bella amor. Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer bem, prometo que estarei com você o tempo que achar necessário, jamais me afastarei de você, sempre e quando você me quiser junto a ti.

— Vou te querer para sempre – respondi com toda a certeza do mundo. Aquilo era uma verdade, irrevogável, eu a amava, e jamais conseguiria ter suficiente dele. Desejava deixar meus medos atrás, arrancar da raiz essa insegurança.

— Isso é suficiente – respondeu dando-me esse tão desejado sorriso torto, e no instante fiquei deslumbrada. Meus lábios famintos tomaram posse dos seus, tão frios e doces, completando de forma assombrosa o calor dos meus.

Toda a minha pele estava queimando sob seu toque. Sua boca estava entreabrindo-se para receber a minha, o delicioso vai e vem das línguas era a glória, sua mão foi colocada na minha cabeça me puxando para mais perto dele, enquanto a outra agarrava com fervor à minha cintura.

Uma brisa fria me deu arrepios. E antes que eu tivesse conhecimento do motivo pelo qual, meu anjo quebrou o beijo.

Nós estávamos em uma bela campina, mas não era qualquer campina… era a mesma em que estivemos depois da nossa primeira discussão.

O mesmo lugar onde eu implorei-lhe que não me obrigasse a deixa-lo, o mesmo local que, apesar de estar consciente de sua natureza, deixei para trás meus medos e decidi que meu amor seria suficiente. Hoje eu estava com os seus braços em volta de mim, seu olhar penetrando-me e queimando assim como as suas mãos na minha pele.

Quem disse que o gelo não podia queimar?

Nesse mesmo lugar hoje decidia com o coração e não com a cabeça. Tirei minha mochila que agora estava no ombro de Edward, e caiu no chão.

Fechei minhas mãos na gola de sua camisa e o atrai até mim, sabia que com minha força não teria movido meu namorado vampiro nem um milímetro, mas Edward fazendo uso da sua galanteria continuou o jogo.

Unindo finalmente seus lábios nos meus, fechando meus dedos em seu cabelo sedoso como se dessa forma fosse ter mais dele.

Os lábios de Edward abriam e fechavam junto com os meus. Desfrutando cada um da textudo do outro, sabia que para Edward beijar-me significava não somente prazer, também uma constante irritação na sua garganta, mas ainda em meu caso, o perfume do meu sangue, se convertia em um verdadeiro martírio para meu anjo. Sem demora, ele continuava beijando-me como se isso fosse sua vida.

Sua boca liberou a minha, unicamente para devora-la um segundo depois, seus lábios sugavam os meus e desfrutei de como as presas do meu anjo mordiam levemente minha boca com extrema delicadeza, sem exercer muita pressão, mas o suficiente para arrancar-me um gemido de prazer.

— Te amo – murmurou contra minha boca.

Suas mãos aumentaram a pressão na minha cintura, movendo-se com maestria e adoração pelas costas dessa. Enquanto seus lábios liberaram os meus para situar-se sobre meu rosto.

— Te amo – voltou a sussurrar, dessa vez no meu ouvido, enquanto depositava um beijo casto em meu nariz.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - declarou meu namorado infinitas vezes enquanto enchia meu rosto de doces beijos.

— Eu também te amo Edward.

Afastei-me dele uns poucos centímetros comecei a desabotoar um a um dos botões de sua camisa ate finalmente esta cair sobre a campina, deixando a vista o precioso torso de Edward, perfeitamente esculpido. Cada um de seus músculos desenhados de forma soberba, por um instante esqueci da razão e o comi com o olhar.

Seu abdômen era um perigoso convite, tão atraente e tentador, ansiava correr minha língua por casa centímetro do seu peito. E o fiz…

Edward sorriu orgulhos quando compreendeu o efeito que causava em mim – maldito vampiro egoísta -. Sem demora, longe de me irritar, me incentivou mais, depois de tudo, que culpa ele tinha de ser tão insuportavelmente encantador?

Eliminei a distancia que eu mesma havia criado para conseguir tirar sua camisa com maior facilidade e comecei a depositar doces beijos sobre seu peito de pedra. Minhas mãos não ficaram atrás e grudaram em suas costas como se com isso conseguisse ter mais dele.

A pele fria de Edward era incrivelmente viciante, seu perfume doce me fazia querer mais e mais. Logo meus beijos foram substituídos por verdadeiras lambidas, desfrutei provando uma e outra vez da marmórea pele do meu anjo. Dura como rocha, mas tão lisa e suave como seda.

Degustei do seu corpo tanto como foi possível, suguei, beijei e chupei deleitando-me com os gemidos que soltava meu adorado vampiro. Finalmente não contive minha vontade e devorei seus mamilos, saboreando o doce sabor do meu namorado de forma concentrada, um leve grunhido que Edward não consegui reprimir me encheu de glória.

Era eu que o fazia gemer de prazer, era eu quem fazia esse delicioso vampiro perder o controle, aquilo me fez sentir poderosa, e me aventurei a seguir com essa nova faceta que recém tinha descoberto.

Ajoelhei-me em frente a ele e comecei a desabotoar sua calça.

— Bella… o que… esta fazendo? – perguntou em um fio de voz seus olhos abertos frutos do assombro. Não respondi, só sorri de forma insinuadora e terminei de baixar suas calças levando com elas suas boxers.

— Amor – disse Edward inclinando-se para ficar a minha altura a uma velocidade humana. Pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou com tanta doçura que me provocou desejos de chorar.

— Não tem que fazer querida – murmurou contra minha boca.

— Eu sei, mas eu quero. Não, eu necessito fazer.

Eu ainda continuava perfeitamente vestida, toda minha roupa em seu lugar. Aquilo era um ponto ao meu favor, já que se eu tivesse nua ao meu leve toque, por menor que fosse me teria feito enlouquecer, e perder o pouco controle que tinha.

Isso não se tratava de mim, não, isso era sobre Edward. Queria dar-lhe o prazer que ele merecia.

Lhe indiquei que deixasse sobre a grama e meu obediente vampiro não pois restrições, aproximei-me engatinhando até ele, ficando bem posicionada sobre seu forte e extremamente bem formado corpo.

Tomou-me toda a minha força de vontade não arrancar esse meu irritante jeans e cavalgar nele com frenesi _"isso é por Edward, Bella" _tive que repetir uma e outra vez para não cometer uma loucura.

Comecei a beijar descendo por seu marcado e musculoso ventre, continuei descendo pelo vale do seu corpo, me deleitando diante da sensual V que se formava como convite, a zona que meus lábios ansiava degustar. Continuei com meu trabalho até encontrar-me com seu duro e colossal membro.

Erguido de forma presunçosa, tão excitado e disposto a satisfazer-me... – _isso é por Edward..._

Fiquei estática por uns segundos dimensionando o monumental tamanho de seu enorme sexo.

Como demônios isso coube dentro de mim?

Um sorriso estúpido apareceu no meu rosto ao imaginar Edward preenchendo cada centímetro da minha cavidade profunda... — É sobre satisfazer Edward, dar-lhe tanto prazer quanto eu puder. Não é sobre mim.

De repente, um tremor tomou conta de mim e o pânico inevitável se apoderou de mim. Os nervos de não saber o que fazer ou como fazê-lo se apoderou de mim, talvez fosse uma idéia absurda, de qualquer forma os pensamentos oram para longe e beijei a ponta do seu membro ereto. O fiz de forma tênue, lentamente comecei a lamber os lados daquela parte de seu corpo que, apesar de me dar um prazer desumano, ainda me preocupava. Embora não seja a primeira vez que vejo Edward nu, a situação era completamente diferente, eu tentei deixar a vergonha para trás e continuei fazendo o papel de uma mulher ousada.

Isso é por Edward...

Edward gemeu com o toque dos meus lábios quentes sobre seu sexo. Finalmente eu parei de beijá-lo e o segurei com as mãos, tentando parecer confiante e segura, mas em minha mente estava feita uma confusão de nervos. Com a ajuda das minhas mãos o introduzi na minha boca, rezando para que pudesse caber tudo, porém, isso era impossível.

Como ia conseguir que minha boca coubesse um pênis de tal envergadura?

Aquilo era francamente impossível, nenhuma boca humana conseguiria conter o descomunal membros de Edward. Não é como se fosse algo monstruoso nem nada, mas não podia negar, que meu vampiro era perfeito em tudo...

De forma suprema voltei a introduzir um terço de seu grande membro em minha boca, tomando com extremo cuidado a parte restante entre minhas mãos. Dessa forma, conseguiria impulsionar o vai e vem desse.

Com suavidade Edward movido por prazer maneou seu quadril investindo na minha boca. Eu por minha parte continuava com essa nova dança que meu corpo havia memorizado, composta por suaves entradas e saídas, já que meu adorado namorado fazia o resto.

Comecei a mover minha cabeça com mais intensidade e rapidez, Edward a essas alturas emitia sons que nunca antes eu havia escutado em minha vida.

Repetia meu nome uma e outra vez com tanta paixão, mas as vezes sua voz encha de uma linda adoração envolvendo meu nome com uma doce caricia, ele estava desfrutando, eu o estava fazendo feliz.

— Bella – gemeu extasiado.

— Amor… eu… estou… vindo – disse meu anjo enquanto com sua mão sobre minha cabeça ele aumentava a intensidade de suas estocadas.

Eu não respondi, tão pouco é como se fosse possível articular alguma palavra com o colossal membro de Edward em minha boca.

Logo, meu anjo desapareceu da minha vista. Girei por todos os lados possíveis, mas não o encontrei.

Cinco minutos depois dois fortes braços me surpreenderam envolvendo minha cintura. Girei para trás encontrando com o dono daquele delicioso perfume doce e encontrei Edward com um gigante sorriso marcado em seu rosto.

— Por que desapareceu? – perguntei ainda envolvida pelo conforto de seus braços.

— Sabe muito bem por que desapareci – tinha certa idéia do que o teria motivado, mas ainda assim não estava segura.

— Se refere a… - as palavras não saiam da minha boca, e poderia jurar que estava corada. Nesse momento o chão parecei incrivelmente atraente.

Como não notei antes que as margaridas tinham pétalas brancas e o centro amarelo?

Pude escutar o musical riso do meu namorado, já que era impossível vê-lo com meu olhar cravado no chão, observando a interessante grama...

— Amor, não se envergonhe. – o que não me envergonhar? Como se fosse assim tão fácil para dizer que segundo ele desapareceu, para evitar ejacular na minha boca. Talvez ele tivesse ido por outro motivo, quem sabe. Afinal, eu sou uma simples humana. Eu não sei porque um vampiro iria desaparecer com uma rapidez desumana, enquanto sua namorada praticava sexo oral era definitivamente impossível não sentir vergonha.

— Esta bem, desculpe esta bem? Lamento fazer com que ruborize, mas ao meu favor tenho que dizer que é sua culpa por ser tão deliciosamente atraente, sabe que me enlouquece o rubor de suas bochechas Bella.

— Vai me dizer por que foi? – seu sorriso desapareceu e logo seu semblante ficou serio.

— Não queria que tivesse que passar por isso, já sabe... não é muito agradável.

Edward Cullen me salvando de um momento difícil? Isso realmente era novo, meu namorado era o mais egoísta da face da terra, mas ainda que assim o amor de verdade que colocasse de lado o seu prazer pessoal para que eu não tivesse de engolir o seu sêmen, embora não tenha sido a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já provei os gemidos de prazer valiam a pena. No entanto, ele tinha tomado a tempo de escapar antes de seu sêmen escorrer por entre meus lábios.

Céus! De verdade é impossível não confundir-se com esse homem.

— Te amo Edward, quero lhe fazer feliz, quero lhe dar prazer.

— Eu sei pequena, e eu valorizo, mas não precisa fazer _isso._ Demonstra seu amor perdoando-me, ao dar uma segunda oportunidade a esse tonto e egoísta vampiro. Estive cego durante muito tempo, quase perdi a mulher da minha vida por isso, não necessita fazer mais nada. – ele pegou minha mão com doçura e indicou que eu subisse em suas costas.

Enrosquei minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura e com meus braços segurei em seu pescoço. Nunca havia experimentado tanta quantidade de adrenalina. O vento golpeando minha pele junto com o perfume de Edward inundando meus débil pulmões era algo que não existia suficiente palavras.

Finalmente chegamos a minha casa, e muito ao meu pesar despedi dele e entrei.

Edward tinha ficado de voltar à noite, Charlie nem estava para que ele tivesse que ir, mas ele disse que precisava falar com sua família, explicar o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado.

Fui para meu quarto e peguei meu pijama, Charlie nem tinha percebido minha fuga, pelo o que não me irritaria em pedir explicações do porque da minha presença em casa.

Devo admitir que, após o de Jake não foi muito difícil assumir que Edward era o único que havia ligado para a delegacia e o alertado, era evidente. Especialmente porque quando Jacob se foi entrem em meu quarto, o qual estava impregnado por seu aroma.

Apesar de que fugir não foi uma decisão muito madura da minha parte, naquele momento eu não pensei bem nas coisas, só decidi.

Deixei minha muda de roupa na cama e fui ao banheiro, com certeza um banho iria me ajudar a relaxar e analisar bem os incríveis acontecimentos de hoje.

Enquanto as gotas caíam sobre a minha pele tão deliciosa e reconfortante, não pude deixar de recordar as palavras de Edward. Seu amor incondicional, suas razões, suas desculpas… à sua verdade.

O fato de que o homem que eu considerava frio e calculista, tinha se mostrado fraco diante dos meus olhos era algo que eu ainda não consegui recuperar. Edward tinha confessado seus medos, e isso me fez repensar uma infinidade de coisas.

Sabia que Edward havia tido muitas mulheres, demais. Quem sabe foi isso o que me motivou a mostrar-me dessa forma essa tarde. Talvez fosse o desejo de me sentir uma mulher desejada e forte, ou apenas superar a sensação de poder que se apoderou de mim quando eu encontrei seu olhar penetrante escurecida pelo desejo e saber que eu era motivo disso, não sabia com exatidão o motivo, mas estava segura, Edward tinha deixado claro que não tinha necessidade de fingir ser algo que não era.

Ele me amava tal qual era e por impossível que pareça ele estava disposto a me dar uma eternidade ao seu lado.

Eu estava disposta a deixar minha família e meus amigos por ele?

Essa pergunta havia sido respondida hoje mesmo na campina.

**Eu estava disposta a tudo por ele.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella safadinha! Ta acabado =(((**

**Deixem Review e até o próximo.**

**Bjs**


	26. Final

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Capitulo 25 – Final**

Com grande esforço consegui encher-me de autocontrole e deixei o meu anjo em sua casa tanto quanto queria ficar ao seu lado a cada segundo, aproveitando de sua bendita e agradável companhia, tinha que retornar a minha casa, eu tinha uma urgência para corrigir e eu precisava fazer já. Deixei-a prometendo voltar à noite e saí de lá indo a minha casa.

Alguém precisava ouvir um par de verdades.

— Quem diabos você pensa que é?

— Edward! Desculpe-se com Rosalie ou não respondo – grunhiu meu irmão irritado e excessivamente disposto a se lançar sobre mim, mas Jasper, Esme e Alice o detiveram antes de causar uma catástrofe.

— Por que você não fala para a megera de uma mulher pedir desculpas a Bella?

— Do que você está falando?

— Não fala caso Emmett, só diz estupidez por que a sonsa da humano por fim se interou da razão e ainda não lhe perdoou.

— Sonsa? Você é o ser mais frio e insensível que pode existir nesse planeta como se atreve chamar o meu anjo de pessoa sonsa? Maldita vampira ressentida! Você não é nada, além de uma mentirosa vil, você tem inveja do meu anjo que ainda é humana teve o que você não pode em anos. – um grunhido alto saiu dos lábios de minha irmã e em segundos tinha uma Rosalie muito irritada jogando-me contra a parede da sala.

— Desculpe-se – ela sussurrou, seu rosto distorcido pelo ódio mais profundo.

— Por que deveria fazer? Por ser honesto? Por dizer o que todos sabem, mas não se atrevem a dizer? Não e mais, te direi uma coisa. Dentro de pouco tempo Bella se unira a nossa família, assim que é melhor que se acostume irmãzinha – Ela arregalou os olhos, não dando crédito para o que eu disse, do resto não teve nenhum comentário imediato. Emmett assistia a sua esposa apenas resmungou irritado. No entanto, ele não interferiu, e que no fundo ele sabia que tudo que eu disse sobre ela que era verdade. Rosalie era bonita, mas a sua beleza foi ofuscada com a crueldade e o ódio de seu caráter.

Carlisle estava no hospital, de modo que não estava a ser testemunha para essa "discussão" familiar. Alice mostrou-se muito tranquila, que me fez supor que já sabia. E aparentemente tinha dado seu relatório para Esme e Jasper, como minha mãe tinha tomado com maravilha, apesar de no início todos estavam relutantes ao meu com ela.

_"Eu disse a você",_ pensou Jasper.

— Você é um idiota – sussurrou Rose saindo furiosa da casa.

"_Sorte irmão" _Emmett disse em pensamento. Eu sabia que estava feliz por mim, sempre com zombava junto com Jasper dizendo que um dia eu ia me estabelecer. Aparentemente, esse dia chegou, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Eu entendia que ele deveria apoiar Rosalie por ser seu marido. Ela sempre tinha tomado o hábito de mudar, mas isso não lhe conferia o direito perturbar uma criança inocente e minha menina era isso, o mais ingênuo dos anjos, e não permitiria que nada nem ninguém fosse fazê-la se sentir desconfortável, já teve suficiente do meu próprio egoísmo para adicionar novos nomes à lista.

— Esme? – perguntei por causa de seu silêncio, mentalmente e em palavras. Ela não disse nada apenas lançou-se em meus braços e me envolveu com força.

— Edward que você merece ser feliz, você é um bom menino, apenas precisa amadurecer nessa área de sua vida ainda está com carências.

— Eu sei, ela me salvou sabe? Não posso acreditar que me deu uma nova oportunidade ainda não termino de entender.

— Nossa! E eu pensava que começava a assumir que o sentimental da família era eu – zombou Jasper e eu juro que se não fosse por que estava incrivelmente feliz – com exceção de ter sido atacado por Rosalie – o teria golpeado.

— O que posso dizer? O amor me mudou – respondi entre risos, liberando-me do abraço de minha terna e emocionada mãe para ir.

— NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! – gritou uma muita emocionada Alice. Bloqueando de forma extraordinária seus pensamentos.

— Isso é melhor do que eu pensava. Edward se apaixonou e é verdade. Podemos agora oficialmente chamá-lo de… esqueça. Esperemos até amanhã, a família terá em breve um novo membro.

— Genial Alice, eu amo o seu enigmas – respondi com sarcasmo evidente.

— E eu adoro quando você se comportar como um perfeito cavalheiro, especialmente na campina, ontem, a maneira incrível que você fugiu um pouco antes de Bella ser obrigada a-

— ALICE! – a interrompi enquanto que cobria a sua boca com a mão, impedindo-a de dizer algo que eu me tornasse o assunto de piadas sem fim no futuro.

Em momentos como esse apreciava minha condição, se fosse humano, minhas bochechas haviam sido injetados com sangue.

_Maldita Alice e seu estúpido dom._

— Bem família eu tenho coisas para fazer. Até logo – então eu disse adeus a Esme e Jasper inábil. Nesse exato momento eu tirei minhas mãos da boca de Alice e saiu de lá feito um raio em direção à casa de Bella.

_Não queria me arriscar que disse algum disparate._

.

Quando cheguei na casa do meu anjo o relógio marcava às onze horas da noite, as luzes estavam desligadas e ouvir a respiração ritmada de Charlie, eu sabia que ele estava dormindo. No entanto, minha pequena era uma história independente, embora a luz do quarto dela estivesse desligada, o ritmo cardíaco desenfreada alertou-me que algo estava errado, ela estava muito nervosa. Talvez ela estivesse arrependida…

A sensação de pânico tomou conta de mim e movido pelo desespero subi na árvore e saltei pela janela, o que para meu alívio, estava aberta.

_Ela lhe disse para vir_ – disse tentando manter a calma.

Eu entrei em seu quarto e o que vi me deixou sem palavras.

Bella estava enrolada, suas lindas e finas mãos rodeavam os joelhos fracos, fazendo com que parecesse incrivelmente frágil.

Seus olhos pousaram em mim com brilho supremo, tinha tanta emoção em seus olhos que eu fiquei incapaz de falar. Meus olhos vagaram para o resto do seu quarto e quão estúpido que parecesse, só então percebi a mala humilde, a poucos metros do meu anjo.

— Quero fugir com você – disse entre soluços e então comecei a ter idéia do duplo sentido das suas palavras.

Ela quer que vivamos juntos? Isso não me incomoda, mas não ajuda o meu alto-controle, e por mais feliz que me fizesse, não arriscaria sua vida tão sem sentido. No entanto, esta foi uma decisão dela, e por mais horrível e vil que parecesse eu estava sendo muito egoísta, a única coisa que me interessava mais do que eu mesmo era Bella, e se isso era o que meu anjo queria não seria eu que lhe negaria ser feliz.

Instantaneamente eliminei a distância que nos separava e embalei-a nos braços, como se fosse um bebê.

— Querida – murmurei baixinho enquanto deslizava meus dedos entre seus cabelos. – Está certa disso? – perguntei sem deixar de acariciá-la. O fato de que chorava me confundia, se queria deixar seu pai devia ser por algo não?

Então, por que ela estava chorando? Eu ansiava pela sua felicidade, e em vez disse estava trazendo mais dor a sua vida

Ela levantou a cabeça, ainda na mesma posição e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos pequenas e delicadas. Fixou seus ternos olhos nos meus e falou.

— Te amo Edward, quero ficar com você. Desculpe as minhas lágrimas, me machucar deixar Charlie e Renee, mas eu sei o que quero e isso é você –

Peguei as mãos e tirei o meu rosto com cuidado, a atrai até a minha boca e beijei-a com doçura, mostrando o quanto apreciava o seu sacrifício, mas não era necessário.

— Bella, você não precisa fugir de casa. Minha vida, não há necessidade de vivermos juntos, você ficar aqui na casa de seu pai. Sair pela manhã, iríamos passar praticamente o dia todo juntos. E mais, eu viria vê-la à noite amor, em poucas palavras, não é necessário que você deixe Charlie por mim querida e não se trata de competir e a verdade não compreendo sua decisão.

Ela olhou-me espantada. Mesmo com suas mãos na minha boca, para ser exato todo o seu corpo estava imóvel. Como se em estado de choque, se não fosse pela batida rítmica de seu coração teria me preocupado, mas o seu pulso e sua respiração continuava normalmente, eu assumi que à sua imobilidade era ainda o processamento da informação.

— Edward – sussurrou em um frio de voz minha menina, enquanto com suavidade afastava seus quentes lábios da minha boca.

— Não entendendo nada - respondeu e imediatamente seus doces lábios prensaram-se nos meus, mas o beijo foi longe de ser suave e silencioso, era feroz e exigente, cheio de necessidade, como para me convencer de que fazia o certo, como se estivesse tentando se esquecer de algo. Eu não sei, e não conseguia descobrir, só tinha certeza de uma coisa.

Ela buscava prazer em meus braços e eu daria tudo.

Bella voltou a prensar minha boca na dela, abrindo os meus lábios e forçando a minha língua a continuar a diversão. O calor úmido espalhava pelo meu corpo. Sem deixar de beija-la desci a minha mão e deslizei ao longo de seu corpo, sua pele macia e quente enquanto ela me acolheu. Desci por seu lado, parando na curva de sua cintura, tão acentuada que me fez ter água na boca, não estava com sede, ele estava com fome. Fome de sua pele, por devorar seus lábios e seu corpo, o templo do prazer, um provedor de um esplendor tão grande como o elixir do seu sangue, inebriante e encantadora… simplesmente a minha droga.

Sem mudar de posição, mesmo com o corpo quente da minha menina deitada embaixo de mim Eu beijei a sua testa, só para retrocedes alguns metros para trás e devora a sua curva deliciosa me chamava há bastante minutos tão insalubre e obsessiva. Eu devorava a carne deliciosa, lambia, chupou e beijou, mordi de forma cuidadosa e exalei o meu frio ar sobre pele fria da minha namorada, fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer e meu anjo gemer de prazer que só acabava me enlouquecendo.

Voltei a subir por seu corpo e devorei seus seios de forma delicada e sensual, tentando acalmar a natureza ansiosa e desenfrenada súbita da minha pequena. Bella enterrou seus dedos em meus cabelos, dando puxões suaves indicando-me que queria que eu fosse para cima. Finalmente liberei-a para conduzir os meus olhos sobre ela, seus belos olhos confirmaram que estava pronta para mim, que não prolonga-se mais a festa prévia e a fizesse minha.

Beijei-a suavemente enquanto deslizei uma mão entre as coxas dela, certificando-me com o tato o que meus outros sentidos haviam confirmado. Ela estava pronta para mim.

As mãos macias de minha deusa se moviam gananciosas por todo o meu corpo, agarrando as minhas costas em um frenesi e correspondeu meu beijo um pouco mais calma.

O calor finalmente explodiu em nossos corpos no momento em que nossos sexos colidiram, a penetrei com tanto desejo e amor que a sensação de felicidade era simplesmente desconcertante. Incapaz de reprimir a necessidade de nossos corpos gememos o nome um do outro.

Senti-me ansioso e em êxtase, minha ampla experiência sexual não havia me preparado para uma sedução tão violenta para os sentidos. Não queria que ela se contivesse, pela primeira vez a minha menina me mostrou que esta era a última coisa que ela queria fazer. Bella estava dando-me cem por cento o que seu corpo necessitava, e que só conseguia tatuar um sorriso idiota no meu rosto.

Ela só me fez ficar louco, tinha perdido toda a razão, e não só isso, no caminho tinha deixado meu orgulho, dignidade e livre-arbítrio. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma vontade, e só existia por e para ela.

— Te amo – suspirei enquanto investia com todo o amor e devoção que a professava.

Eu bebi os seus gemidos, enquanto ela arqueou suas costas produto do prazer adquirido. Ela ergueu os quadris, conseguindo assim que eu pudesse afundar meus dedos em ambos os lados de suas coxas nuas e suadas com mais facilidade.

Acariciei com fome e ânsias sua pele de neve, o desejo de seu corpo era devastador, mas ainda deliciosa. Como tudo nela, simplesmente excelente, para bem e para mau, mas no fim de tudo delicioso.

A investi tantas vezes que o seu corpo frágil permitiu, ele penetrou sua boca de forma selvagem com minha língua.

Eu sabia que isso estava errado, maldito errado. Bella estava em perigo de ser em meus braços, ela mais do que qualquer ser humano devia evitar estar perto de mim. No entanto, isso não importava, convencido de que meu amor por ela era mais forte do que qualquer obsessão por sangue continuamos nosso vai e vem… a arte que se formou da união de nossos corpos proveu glória, tinha finalmente encontrado o paraíso na terra, e foi nos braços de minha amada.

Desfrutei da textura do seu corpo ficando tenso, produto do orgasmo, suas paredes apertaram em volta do meu membro ereto, eu gostava muito de ver que o meu anjo tinha chegado ao céu, e muito mais sabendo que eu fiz, de modo que uma vez tive a certeza que ela tinha tocado acima quando cheguei nele.

Descarreguei todos os meus espermas em sua cavidade quente e profunda. A perfeição do momento foi sem precedentes e que só acrescentou à lista de méritos e virtudes que Bella tinha. Só com ela me sentia completo, só com ela desfrutava de minha existência, apenas em seus braços conheci o amor. Ela me fez sentir o homem, porque a minha namorada era mais que uma humana incrivelmente bela e honesta, ela não era apenas a mulher que eu amava, ela era minha alma gêmea.

O frágil e precioso corpo da minha namorada deitava sobre o meu. Bella descansava no meu peito. Permitindo-me sentir a perfeição pela forma que seu peito subia e descia em busca do tão ansiado ar.

Eu deslizei minha mão ao longo de seus lados, as encantadoras e bem marcadas curvas da minha menina acoplavam perfeitamente ao meu corpo frio, em contraste com o meu se encontrava umedecido pelo suor da desenfreada entrega que tínhamos compartilhado à alguns momentos atrás, impregnada com salgadas gotas ao meu que se encontrava intacto, refletindo mais uma vez a diferença óbvia.

Ela estava viva e eu por mais que custasse aceitar não era mais que um morto condenado a existir eternamente.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho forte vindo do quando do fundo…

_Merda._

Apenas a poucos metros Charlie estava dormindo!

Merda! Nós nem tínhamos sido cuidadosos, eu tenho certeza que nossos gemidos não eram nada discretos.

Graças a Deus ou qualquer força divina existente Charlie não acordou, assim que eu desfrutei velando o sono da minha pequena por exatamente duas horas.

Quando o relógio marcava duas da manhã a minha namorada acordou.

— Oi – murmurou em um fio de voz, produto do sono.

— Oi querida – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

— Quantas horas? – perguntou a minha pequena. Ela parecia tão inocente nesse estado, tão infantil e vulnerável, mas, ao mesmo tempo sensual e natural. Não pude conter o desejo e eu agarrei seus lábios macios e deliciosos. Não pelo requerente, mas lenta e serena, com toda a delicadeza que a minha namorada merece.

— São duas da manha querida, deveria descansar – murmurei contra seus viciantes lábios.

— Não Edward precisamos conversar. Preciso dizer algo – algo em suas palavras me alertou.

Será que ela estava arrependida e não queria mais viver comigo? Se fosse isso não importava, afinal eu sabia que acabaria por desistir, nem sequer tinha pedido para deixar sua casa por mim, por isso não me assustava, mas tinha um pressentimento estranho. Havia algo de errado com a minha namorada.

— Do que quer falar amor? – perguntei segurando seu pequeno rosto entre minhas mãos.

— Nosso futuro – aquelas palavras me incomodaram… o que quer que Bella fosse dizer decidi que teria o poder para me fzer feliz pelo o resto da eternidade, ou acabaria permanentemente condenado e inexorável.

— Eu te amo, eu preciso de você, e por mais que ame minha mãe e a Charlie e eu tenho claro sem o qual não posso viver e que é você, Edward. Você para mim é mais importante do que a água ou oxigênio, é a minha vida vampiro presumido, você é minha razão para acordar todas as manhãs. Edward Cullen quero ser como você, quero me transformar no que você é, um vampiro.

Não há nada mais que eu anseio do que passar a eternidade com você por completo, desfrutando de um amor sem barreiras ou prazos. -

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não conseguia pensar. Minha mente não poderia classificar as palavras ou dar um sentido coerente. Falar era impossível. Como o inferno iria ficar sem palavras depois de saber a notícia que iria mudar minha vida?

Minha Bella, minha adorada e doce menina, minha vida, minha mulher, ela...

— Esta me dizendo que quer que eu te transforme? – perguntei atônico. Sem mover-me um milímetro só.

— Claro, que pensei que você sabia. Por que outro motivo teria uma mala deitada na minha cama, esperando você vir? Independentemente do que eu claramente disse que queria fugir com você. Que outra razão Edward teria me fazer querer fugir com você?

— Bem, isso… na verdade eu pensei que você queria morar comigo, mas isso é definitivamente melhor .- confessei feliz, meus dedos deslizaram sobre o rosto instintivamente.

— Bem… O que você está esperando, quanto mais cedo melhor. - Ok, eu admito, que certamente foi rápido. Do ser humano que eu tinha preso às suas palavras impulsivas.

— Querida, eu não penso assim.

— Por que não? - Disse Bella segura, franzindo a testa tão bonitinha. Eu coloquei meu dedo frio sobre o vinco formado entre os olhos e as estirei.

— Pequenas esqueceu-se que seu pai está deitado a poucos metros de nós?

— Ah, - murmurou baixinho enquanto um pequeno 'o' estava se formando em seus lábios carnudos. – Você está certo, é que, com toda a ansiedade do momento não consigo pensar em nada coerente.

Bella se afastou de mim, sentando-se abruptamente na cama. A pele do meu peito frio começou a perder o seu toque quente instantaneamente.

— Vamos lá. – falou. Levantando-se da cama e deixando só sobre a mesma, surpreso com a sua reação espontânea. Ela começou a vestir-se desajeitada e rapidamente, como se tivesse apenas segundos de vida, sem se importar de colocar qualquer peça corretamente.

Isso foi bonito e infantil, para não mencionar o quanto me beneficiou, já que dessa forma demorava o dobro para cobrir sua nudez e me deu uma visão impressionante.

Eu não estava sendo um cavalheiro, e sabia disso, mas quando você tem uma namorada como minha doce Bella, simplesmente parava de pensar com a cabeça.

Finalmente eu corri para ela e a envolvi em meus braços. Como ela estava nua, então ela gemeu com o toque. Eu sorri para mim com orgulho, mas no momento eu deixei de lado meus pensamentos egoístas e incidi sobre a menina entre minhas mãos. Haveria tempo mais tarde para os meus desejos carnais, agora só me preocuparia com seu bem-estar.

Eu sentei-a na cama para vesti-la, com mais calma.

Cuidadosamente deslizei o sutiã por seu braço, o subi até que ele foi devidamente acomodado em seu ombro, eu repeti a manobra com o outro braço tão lento e rítmico, talvez demasiado lento...

Ok, eu admito, eu estava me aproveitando. No entanto, ambos desfrutávamos desse momento não? Pensando bem, eu comecei a duvidar seriamente de que Charlie acordava às duas da manhã. Afastei rapidamente esses pensamentos e continuei o meu trabalho, obviamente sem torturar minha pequena dessa vez.

Uma vez que o sutiã foi devidamente colocado, fui em busca de sua camiseta. O fiz com rapidez humana, já que o quarto era pequeno suficiente para não exigir um excesso da minha capacidade.

Eu estava começando a colocar quando notei que minha pequena não tirava os olhos do meu corpo. Quando ela percebeu que eu a havia descoberto apreciando uma parte da minha anatomia corou de uma forma que eu, pessoalmente, não acho que era humanamente possível.

Céus! Havia algo de errado em apreciar o que era bom? Como se eu não gastasse metade do dia procurando, querendo e desejando a realidade mais uma vez, cada uma de minhas fantasias com o pecaminoso, e a vez com o celestial corpo do meu anjo...

Finalmente, eu decidi fazer as coisas mais fáceis e mais rápido dessa vez para a minha própria espécie, me vesti. Minha namorada tinha começado a morder suas unhas inconscientemente, o que me tocou de forma incontrolável.

Como algo tão frágil e delicado poderia complementar-se de uma forma tão irreal e conciliadora com algo selvagem e sombrio, como eu era?

— Você esta bem? – perguntei arqueando umas das minhas sobrancelhas, incapaz de esconder a contento que me oprimia.

— Uma maravilha – suspirou abstraída. _A tinha deslumbrado._

— Sim… você me deslumbrou.

— Eu pensei que era eu quem lia mentes.

— Seus gestos de satisfação e prazer de entregar, o seu ego é muito grande para conseguir disfarçar. - Minha menina respondeu em tom de solene e sério.

— Podemos ir de uma vez?

— Por que tão ansiosa?

— Bem, não são simplesmente "ansiedade". Por um lado eu tenho essa vontade louca de me juntar a você pelo o resto da minha vida, mas não quero estender o momento de despedida. Eu não quero estar aqui quando Charlie acordar e descobrir que eu fui.

—Você sabe que você não pode vê-lo novamente?

—Eu não sabia, mas eu imaginava. Você sabe, não me falou muito sobre o que é a "transformação" e que me espera…- _e eu desejava que nunca o soubesse, meu anjo._

— Gostaria, portanto, de não fazer isso, se fosse por mim jamais de faria passar por uma dor como essa Bella. – Minha menina rodeou meu pescoço com seus braços, convertendo sua doce carícia em conforto, ela compreendeu a situação e ainda estava ao meu lado.

— Estamos juntos nesta Edward, presumo que com o tempo me darão morta ou algo assim, que em teoria é verdade. Dói? – perguntou nervosa e imediatamente compreendeu o significado que estava oculto em suas palavras. Sim doía, e muito, muito para suportar que minha preciosa namorada tivesse que passar por isso, mas a queria ao meu lado e queria para sempre...

— Sim. – respondi.

— Muito – acrescentei um instante depois, tentando que compreendesse as circunstancias que se expunha.

Minha doce Bella estremeceu de medo, tremendo nos meus braços, mas logo escondeu seu temor com um gesto de emoção fingida.

— O que você espera? Vamos lá, quanto mais cedo melhor!

Eu não disse nada, só fui junto, eu sabia que ela estava com medo, e não havia nada errado com isso. Pelo contrário, era uma reação perfeitamente normal.

Eu levei a mala pequena em uma mão e a outra a ajudei a subir nas minhas costas.

— Pronta? - Perguntei, apavorado com a idéia de que no último momento, desistiria de sua decisão.

— Eu nunca estive tão certa de alguma coisa na minha vida, Edward, me tire daqui – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto os lábios quentes pressionada suavemente a superfície sensível do meu pescoço.

Suas palavras foram o impulso que eu precisava para sair de lá e corri...

Corri sem olhar para trás, eu corri pensando no futuro que me aguardava na companhia da minha amada e eu corri de euforia, felicidade, acreditando que senti a adrenalina correndo pelo meu corpo como se fosse um ser humano.

Esqueci o passado e o futuro e desfrutei do presente. Eu não pensei no que me levou a ele, ou os erros que eu tinha que fazer para tê-lo, gostei muito do segundo, o ar parecia queimar com velocidade, fresco acariciando a minha pele com velocidade crescente. Finalmente cheguei ao lugar que eu tinha em mente.

_Beaver..._

Uma cidade pacífica perto de Forks, no condado de Washington, longe o suficiente para que ninguém possa encontrar-nos, mas perto o suficiente para estar em casa dentro de meia hora.

Foi nesse lugar onde decidi comprar uma casa neste momento rogava que fosse do gosto da minha menina.

Bonito, mas simples, não muito grande, mas dona de uma beleza deslumbrante e única. Como minha namorada não era só do lado de fora, mas o caráter brilhante que possuía.

Parei na frente do que seria a nossa casa, deixei a mala de Bella sobre o verde e úmido chão e esperei por Bella descer das minhas costas.

Suas pernas em torno da minha cintura e os braços em volta do meu pescoço se tinham tornado em hábeis pinças, meu anjo era como um verdadeiro koala.

Por não apresentar sinais de tentar ou querer mover-se fiquei tenso, talvez, apenas talvez eu poderia ter ultrapassado a velocidade. Mas devo dizer que a emoção para mostrar a minha mulher nossa casa me cegou completamente.

— Bella? Amor, chegamos.

— Dê-me um minuto – ela sussurrou contra meu pescoço, expirando a sua respiração quente contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Os minutos se passaram, mas minha menina não se mexia.

— Amor, me desculpe.

— Não se preocupe, mas você poderia me ajudar a descer?

— Claro que sim. - Cuidadosamente tirei suas pernas da minha cintura e desprendi suas suaves e fracas mãos do meu pescoço. Fazendo com que Bella tinha formado se desfizesse. Segurando seus braços contra o minha anatomia deslizei-a lentamente para trás até que estava certo de que tocava solo firme.

Bella tropeçou em seus próprios pés, mas não foi o produto de sua torpeza, mas de seu enjôo recente, nesse caso, o único culpado era eu.

Consegui evitar que fizesse dano e a tomei em meus braços antes que ela tocasse o chão.

Bella gemeu e seu rosto mostrou espanto. Só então percebi que seu olhar foi para a casa, a _nossa casa._

Seu olhar percorreu maravilhada a branca construção, era simples, mas não menos bela. Ele tinha uma beleza rústica e elegante, a combinação perfeita para começar uma vida nova, _em par._

A pontuação de árvores de frutos em torno da pequena casa, tornava a paisagem ainda mais presunçosa.

Nesse segundo, agradecia que se encontrasse de forma surpresa pequenas lâmpadas em todo o lado da casa, já que estarmos ali de madrugada para minha Bella teria sido impossível apreciar a beleza do lugar.

_É claro que foi obra de Alice..._

— Edward... isso é – não me contive mais ao observar aquele rosto angelical preso a uma felicidade, que eu sabia que era real, mas temporária, silenciando as suas palavras com um beijo. Eu sabia que minha pequena deixava muito por minha causa, _muito..._

Mas o meu desejo era maior, eu a amava, precisava dela! Eu não podia sequer imaginar uma vida sem a minha doce mulher perto de mim.

Eu me odiava por causa dessas perdas desnecessárias de feridos e danos, mas a amava! Era uma desculpa pobre e vil, mas era real.

Deixei meus lábios flamejantes desfrutando da alegria abraçando a doçura de tal atrito. Sua boca me deu minhas carícias febris e só poderia corresponder à satisfação extenuante.

Sentindo sua língua úmida e deliciosa encontrar a minha, não hesitei um segundo antes de seguir o ritmo de modo harmonioso. Eu não beijava um ser humano, eu estava beijando um anjo, a criatura mais perfeita, divina e irreal, tão bonita como um ser celestial poderia tornar-se, era a deusa das mulheres e não terminava de acreditar.

— Isso é seu – murmurei contra sua boca, terminando assim a frase que minha menina tinha deixado inconclusa.

Lágrimas de emoção listravam seu rosto, não temi que seu choro fosse o resultado de tristeza ou insegurança, muito menos remorso. Não podia, não queria me atrever a pensar que isso era possível. Não quando um sorriso sublime foi tatuado em um lindo rosto, não enquanto minha Bella se encontrava destilando alegria por todos os poros de sua pele lisa.

— Vamos para dentro. – pediu minha pequena ansiosa e eu não ansiava mais do que agrada-la.

Peguei a mão de Bella e, por outro eu carreguei a mala e dirigi-me rumo ao que esperava que fosse nossa casa.

**...**

Estava apenas começando a amanhecer, o céu estava começando a mostrar sinais de que iniciava um novo dia...

Bella apesar de altas horas, não tinha fechado os olhos, além do cansaço dos olhos típicos de humanos, ela recusou-se a dormir.

Dedicou-se a viajar pelos cantos da casa pequena, e, ocasionalmente, pulou dominada pela emoção.

Finalmente admitiu seu cansaço e permitiu-me para levá-la para a cama. Coloquei-a cuidadosamente sobre essa e fiquei por cima dos cobertores para não lhe causar frio.

— Não quero dormir – disse em um frio de voz enquanto envolvia meu pescoço com suas mãos.

— Bella… querida existe algo que você quer dizer-me? - Ela não respondeu, pelo menos não em palavras. Seus lábios ferozes apoderaram-se com firmeza e selvageria os meus. Nesse seu beijo tinha fome e desespero, havia um toque de ternura.

_Como ela tinha feito quando eu fui ao seu quarto algumas horas antes de..._

Eu senti uma quente umidade roçar minha boca, e tinha a certeza de que minha namorada também estava ciente das lágrimas que listradas seu rosto, mas isso não a impediu de devorar os meus lábios e continuou até o oxigênio fez o que não era capaz de fazer…

Nós quebramos o beijo, ela por falta de ar e eu precisava fazê-la compreender que a dor era normal, não é necessário ou bom, mas era algo que eu esperava que ela sentisse.

Ela estava deixando a vida que tinha por mim, pior ainda… ela estava arriscando sua alma.

— Amor, não há nada de errado com medo. Não finja que você não está afetada.

— Edward eu - interrompi colocando o dedo sobre os seus lábios.

— Se eu pudesse poupá-lo este mal, se tivesse alguma maneira de evitar esse pudesse sentir dor...

— Edward faz amor comigo – pediu minha menina.

— Minha vida, você tem que descansar. - Eu tentei recusar, por muito que desejava fazê-la minha, queria, ansiava o tempo todo. Cada segundo do dia meu corpo gritava pelo seu toque. Ela era a minha droga, meu vício, minha doença, minha cura, a minha ruína, a minha salvação. Bella era tudo.

— Eu preciso de você - ela murmurou contra minha boca, sem quebrar a união da nossas bocas ansiosas.

Suas mãos fracas e inexperientes começaram a desabotoar minha camisa, mas o produto do tremor de nervosismo e medo _– porque sim, __**havia medo nela**_ – lhe dificultava no seu trabalho.

Ela queria se distrair, queria esquecer, ela precisava de mim com a mesma ansiedade que eu a ela. Queria prazer e eu a daria.

Sem ser mais capaz de me segurar, embriaguei-me pelo cheiro de sua excitação rasgando minha camisa com a velocidade característica da minha espécie.

Joguei os cobertores no chão e rasgou o conjunto usava Bella para dormir como um animal selvagem, mas para meu alívio, que não pareceu alarmar-se em absoluto.

Só então poderiam me deleitar com a imagem que estava exibida na frente dos meus olhos.

O cabelo da minha deusa caia de seus ombros tão dóceis estrategicamente cobrindo a área onde estava seus dois picos perfeitos.

Minha boca foi apreendida com fome e sede da sua pele cor de rosa. Sugando com devastados desejo seus eretos mamilos e desfrutei de como um calor abrasador me percorria por completo. Só ela era capaz de me dar muito em troca de tão pouco, não merecia, não valia a pena e ainda assim me atrevi a desfrutá-la, e pior ainda para fazê-la minha... para o resto da eternidade.

Eu deslizei minha mão por seus lados, enquanto ainda desfrutava da minha boca antes do sabor delicioso de seus mamilos, eu continuei meu caminho até o ponto exato

Meu dedo tocou a superfície da pele que tanto clamava meu corpo e voltei a afagar seu centro, quente e úmido.

A tortura deliciosa da minha menina me chamava, pedindo-me para agradá-la.

— Por favor, Edward, por favor. – suplicou Bella e eu só podia obedecer como um escravo que era, e a investi, eu fiz isso com tanto desejo e amor que eu pensei que eu ia enlouquecer com tanta vontade. Ela emitiu um gemido de dolorosa satisfação quando os nossos corpos se uniram.

Eu não podia reprimir a rosnar selvagem que veio ao sentir sua carne úmida e escorregadia contra a minha ereção.

Penetrava uma e outra vez desfrutando de como sua cavidade deliciosa abalava contra o meu membro. O atrito era perto do céu, se, estar com a minha menina sabia a glória. Seus gemidos eram a nota doce para completar a harmonia perfeita do nosso balanço de satisfação. Bebi cada um de seus louvores e eu deleitei com o sabor de sua pele uma e outra vez.

Cada vez que fazia amor com Bella uma sensação de liberdade tomava conta de mim completamente. Eu senti como se tivesse vivido a vida trancado e, finalmente, tinha caído as paredes dessa prisão. Ela respirava ofegante, cegada por uma onda de intensa excitação enquanto movia o quadril loucamente, esfregando contra meu pênis duro dentro de seu interior.

Eu continuei investindo-a e ela deixou para trás suas reservas e tabus, e simplesmente se deixou levar pela liberdade que estava tornando-se provocante enquanto apreciava a minha carne dura dentro dela e sentia o prazer que o grande momento a enchia com meu membro. Saber que eu era a causa de seu prazer e satisfação me enchia de orgulho e complacência. A parte egoísta dentro de mim tinha ganhado a batalha, mas o que podia fazer, não se alterou durante a noite. No entanto, eu queria ser um homem melhor para ela, e esperava conseguir com sua ajuda.

Com maior rapidez e vontade continuei minhas investidas, ajudando-a atingir o clímax. Seus olhos se tornaram quentes, viciantes, cheio de amor, ternura e desejo.

— Faça agora – ela murmurou contra a minha pele. Eu imediatamente fiquei tenso. Eu sabia que ela queria dizer, mas minha mente não queria assumir.

— Edward, me transforme.

— Você tem certeza? - Eu perguntei pela última vez, depois de hoje não haveria mais volta.

— Eu tenho, eu apenas quero estar com você para sempre.

— Não há segunda chance de viver – sussurrei no ouvido dela, chega perigosamente perto de seu pescoço, com o meu membro excitado ainda enterrado em seu interior quente.

— Eu te amo Edward, é o suficiente, não quero viver uma vida que não seja você.

— Por favor me perdoe. Eu odeio condenar a sua alma para sempre, mas eu te amo muito como para me arriscar de perder você. Eu preciso de você, Bella, você é a única coisa que me motiva a ficar vivo, se você pode chamá-lo dessa maneira. –Terminei de falar e eu respirei ar frio sobre a pele. Coloquei um beijinho casto no lugar que ele planejava passar com meus dentes.

Enterrei meus dentes na fina e frágil área do seu pescoço, extremamente quente e saborosa.

Mordi a área da sua jugular, pois foi lá onde se concentrava mais fluxo do sangue, não queria marcar ambos os punhos e antebraços, não queria encher minha namorada de cicatrizes, já era muito condena-la a uma noite eterna.

Para minha sorte e a maldição uma vez passou dois segundos, e a substância luxuriosa estava jorrando em torrentes de um pequeno buraco, inundando minha boca com seu sabor doce e viciante. Eu deixei o veneno fluir através de sua corrente sanguínea, eu testemunhei o meu veneno infecta-la da forma mais vil e suja, misturando com seu precioso sangue.

Mas era o mesmo sangue que me fez perder a cabeça.

Confrontado com um manjar tão sublime que eu não pude deixar de gemer de prazer, deleitar-me com delicioso elixir era impagável, e mais gemidos irromperam dos meus lábios quando sangue doce da minha namorada inundava completamente meus gemidos. Então uma luz se acendeu dentro de mim, advertindo-me.

Eu tinha que parar, eu devia fazer. Eu procurei minha mente há algum indício, algum lugar onde poderia encontrar a força para parar. Então, tomei coragem e determinação e afastei meus lábios de sua pele, desenterrando meus dentes e limpando com a língua ferida que fiz à segundos.

A respiração de Bella se tornou agonizante, seu corpo enrijeceu e fechou os olhos apertados para sentir o orgasmo que se aproximava. Em seguida, explodiu em um êxtase delicioso, apertando-se com força sobre os meus ombros como se sua vida dependesse disso, sua libertação fluiu em abundantes líquidos acompanhada de espasmos violentos de prazer enquanto gritava como uma selvagem meu nome e isso me fez perder o controle. Onde estavam os gritos de horror e lamentos?

Onde foram as maldições e insultos que eu diria que estava prestes a começar a sentir o fogo?  
Seus gritos nunca vieram e… eu não sabia o que pensar.

Era possível estar mais apaixonado?

Eu não pensei, mas aparentemente eu estava errado. Eu simplesmente sentia que a cada segundo necessitava mais e mais. Bella tinha-me completamente louco, e o inferno! Isso não poderia gostar mais.

Bella permaneceu assim por alguns segundos, ela parecia um animal desorientado. Então, de repente colapso debaixo de mim, os olhos ainda fechados, respiração ofegante e respiração.

Estava certo que meu rosto se encontrava contorcido como se pudesse morrer de prazer graças a Deus não era humano. Permiti-me observar por alguns minutos e quando eu tinha certeza que ela tinha se acalmado, então eu comecei a olhar para minha própria satisfação, deixando minha parte egoísta emergir.

Agarrei-me à cintura da minha menina e voltou a investir com força. Ao me sentir, ela gemia deliciosamente, tanto pela surpresa, como prazer. E eu amei cada segundo dessa entrega mútua, até que finalmente cheguei ao meu ponto de culminação e soltei um gemido rouco de êxtase, meu corpo ficou tenso e eu não poderia evitar de estremecer, enquanto bramidos de êxtase saiam da minha garganta.

Eu caí sobre ela, respirando com dificuldade, não por falta de oxigênio, eu não precisava, mas cego pelo desejo. Só ela conseguia esse efeito em mim. Seu rosto contra o meu pescoço estava queimando. O contraste entre o requintado fogo e gelo nunca esteve mais presente do que nesse momento. De repente, senti como minha namorada frágil em um ato que me pareceu cheio de ternura incrível para mim, me abraçou, beijando o caminho do meu ombro para o meu pescoço novamente e novamente.

Não sei se ela estava escondendo a dor, ou estávamos presenciando um milagre.

Preferi inclinar-me para a segunda, já que duvidava muito que minha menina conseguiria simular a tal extremo. Mas eu estava começando a sentir a temperatura continuar a subir a um ritmo alarmante, mas aparentemente o fato de que ainda estávamos juntos perfeitamente com os nossos corpos tinham feito alguma coisa.

O quê? Eu não sei exatamente, mas tinha uma teoria sobre isso.

Me inclinava por pensar que como Bella tinha atingido o orgasmo apenas no momento em que a mordia com os dentes, de modo que fez com que o prazer do momento tinha atenuado a possibilidade de dor, que além do fato de que meu corpo estava frio anexado ao dela, poderia ser uma forma de manter a dor longe de chamas.

Isso faz sentido, mas não me atreveu a cantar vitória, ainda não. Agora chegou a pior parte... a espera.

**...**

Eu não podia terminar de entender que a vida dava tantos giros surpreendendo-me de forma abismante. Três dias atrás, teria jurado que a minha menina esperava por uma tortura de cortar o coração, três dias de longo martírio e uma fúria ardente, ignorando a minha presença por três dias. Três dias sendo devorada pelas chamas do inferno…

Mas isso não aconteceu, no primeiro dia não me separei dela, eu fiquei por dentro, com seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e os lábios doces e ardentes procurando alívio em minha pele fria. Reparti carícias por todo o seu corpo para diminuir a dor febril. Não houve gritos e lágrimas, a nossa união fez durante o processo da sua transformação algo intimo e lindo. Um ato que deixou de ser o meu maior medo a um dos milagres mais bonitos. Naquele primeiro dia não ouvi lamentos ou gritos ensurdecedores, não deixei-a sozinha por um único segundo, mas as lágrimas e o tormento nunca chegaram. O segundo e terceiro dia não aconteceu, e até aqui nada, apenas alguns minutos para chegar ao quarto dia e ainda estava à espera de um grito ou choro.

Mas sua pele já deixou de ser frágil e quente, estranhei de forma dolorosa seu rubor, e seria o maior dos cínicos se eu dissesse que eu sentia falta do cheiro de seu sangue.

Mas a recompensa era muito maior, valia a pena deixar para trás aqueles pequenos detalhes se o resultado era tê-la comigo para sempre. Sem mencionar o fato de que o desconforto na garganta já não estava toda vez que beijava e fazia sexo…

CÉUS! O Sexo é bom quando eu não estou com a preocupação constante de faze-la em pedaços.

Sobretudo por que agora não se cansava…

Eu sempre achei que a beleza dela era sem igual, maldito o momento eu pensei essa bobagem. Agora que havia se tornado uma vampira, sua beleza era ilimitada. Leva apenas alguns dias, como uma vampira e estava começando a me preocupar com os olhares que o meu anjo iria adquirida por parte do sexo oposto.

Mais uma vez eu amaldiçoei a minha sorte pega-la para mim, Bella com sua pele extremamente pálida, mas ao contrário de antes da translucidez de sua pele deu a seu rosto um olhar misterioso e sedutor, perigosamente atraente. Suas feições eram marcadas e afiadas extremamente bem definidas.

O cabelo do meu anjo sempre foi longo, mas ao contrário de três dias atrás, caia agora em ondas bem definidas, nunca pensei que eu iria me tornar tão detalhista, mas o cabelo dela era algo que merecia atenção.

Toda vez que fizemos amor, cobriam seus picos, retardando o processo de forma maliciosa. Ela sorriu com prazer cada vez que eu resmunguei removendo com frustração sobre os seus longos cabelos que interferiam meu trabalho.

Bella sorriu maliciosamente, consciente do efeito causado, provocando o animal em mim de uma forma que deveria ser ilegal.

E aqui estou eu, sentado no sofá do lugar que dias atrás era minha casa, mas isso foi passado. Agora, a minha casa estava em Beaver, naquela casa pequena rodeada por árvores de fruto que eu tenho certeza que jamais provaríamos um pedaço.

Enquanto Emmet e Jasper desfrutavam de jogando no Xbox. Fiquei encantado vendo como meu anjo se divertindo e rimdo com minhas irmãs e meus pais.

Claramente a emocionada desculpas Rosalie tomou de surpresa aos dois, aparentemente, o meu irmão tinha feito ela ver a razão, e o fato de que Bella era uma de nós dava a Rose um motivo a menos para o odiá-la. Realmente não entendia seus motivos e, sinceramente, não planejava fazê-lo; enquanto não incomoda-se o meu anjo não teria nenhum problema.

O relógio marcava dez horas da noite e me desculpei com a minha família. A verdade é que todo mundo sabia que eu queria ficar a sós com minha menina, e bem... também sabiam o que eu tinha na mente.

Chegamos em casa em alguns minutos, já que ambos desfrutávamos da velocidade; Bella tinha aprendido com o melhor professor a apreciar o que era bom.

Eu parei com a desculpa de que esqueci um CD no carro. Então eu ouvi o grito de surpresa.

Eu não consegui entrar plenamente em nossa casa quando uma muito animada Bella derrubou-me no chão, _os neófitos e sua super-força_.

Aparentemente, a idéia de Alice não foi tão ruim.

O fato de deixar minha pequena entrar na casa sozinha e ficar cara a cara com o anúncio enorme escrito com pétalas de rosa no chão tinha sido bem sucedida. Meditei enquanto Bella rasgava minha camisa com o desejo esmagador.

Devo admitir que em um momento pareceu demasiado extravagante pedir Bella para se casar comigo dessa maneira...

Pétalas de Rosa, simplesmente patético. Eu teria escolhido chamá-la para sair, e deixar o anel no vidro, clássica, romântica e eficaz.

Mas observando a maneira efusiva em que Bella respondeu, não poderia deixar de agradecer à minha irmã tão maravilhosa idéia.

Inferno! Era tão condenadamente difícil pensar de forma clara com Bella mordendo meu pescoço...

Me senti mal quando cai em conta que...

Ela nem sequer respondeu se aceita ou não ser minha esposa!

— Bella – murmurei contra seus famintos e quentes lábios.

— Amor – gemi em busca de alguma resposta.

— Eu te amo tolinho. Não há nada que eu quero mais do que ser sua mulher, sua esposa. Agora, Edward, feche essa preciosa boca e faça amor comigo. Eu ainda estou deslumbrada por seu gesto… tão perfeito e romântico, sensível…

Eu preciso de amor… Mas, não seja sensível… Eu não quero o romance…

_Eu quero o Incubus que entrava na minha janela durante a noite._

Naquele momento eu desejei parar o tempo e preservar essa imagem, minha Bella tão preparada, tão dedicada e prona… estava sempre pronta para mim, era a única mulher que desejava que fosse. A única mulher que queria encontrar, a única pessoa que queria conhecer cada uma de suas fantasias…

Sem duvidas, não desejava que a idolatra-se… atrás havia ficado esse monstro doente que alguma vez fui, talvez seguia sendo um ser desprezível e egoísta, mas em nome do amor que dessa vez me sentia justificado.

Se existia alguém neste mundo que merecia que acendessem velas, essa era Bella...

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**_**Epílogo... GO! **_**  
**_


	27. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Cunning Angel, **que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota da Autora: **_**Isto é ficção, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos personagens que pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só brinco com eles, e os manipulo, e os faço sofrer, só as vezes... **_

**Sinopse: **Mesmo começo de Crepúsculo, mas Edward é um perfeito Incubus, aproveitando de suas habilidades vampiricas… Ele sabe que pode procriar, então se cuida, e se dedica a desfrutar de mulheres como Jéssica, Lauren, inclusive Ângela tem aquecido sua cama. Veremos o que acontecerá quando Bella chegar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Eu deslizei minha língua sobre os meus dentes, ainda com a essência do meu vampiro encantador impregnado neles.

Era um alívio que morávamos sozinho, caso contrário, tenho certeza de que teria de suportar mais de uma piada do maior dos Cullen.

Foi doloroso deixar a casa que Edward tinha comprado para mim, todo o ambiente que envolvia o lugar dava a nossa vida diária um aspecto irreal e fantástico. As luzes da rua, como o projeto da casa, tudo.

Mas havia mais do que vale a pena. Já tinha se passado dois anos desde que nos mudamos para a Inglaterra sozinhos, Edward e eu. À primeira vista, parecia um casal muito jovem casado, com seus eternos dezessete, mas nós éramos muito mais do que isso. E certamente não precisávamos de um estúpido papel para sabermos que pertencíamos um ao outro.

A nós nos unia algo mais forte do que um contrato, o veneno de Edward se encontrava impregnado dentro de mim. A marca dos dentes mostrou orgulhosamente impressa na pele do meu pescoço, meu corpo inteiro estava mergulhado em sua essência, como provas claras de que nós éramos um. Nossa relação foi além das leis da lógica, do que uma união conjugal, o nosso era muito mais que isso, era um caminho para a eternidade.

Seus ronquidos eram infantis e desajeitado, mas adorável. A única coisa mais linda do que ver Edward pelado na cama ao lado de mim, é ver Edward nu fingindo dormir depois de fazermos amor.

O sentimento de que pertencíamos nos ligava era sublime na sua totalidade, sua marca estava impressa no meu corpo. Com seus beijos, carícias, com cada toque ligeiro de língua e mãos, maçou-me como sua, não só através da aliança eterna que nos uniu por ter me mordido. Mas o fato de estar unidos por uma força mais intensa como era o nosso amor.

Meu amado deus grego começou a se mexer inquieto na, até agora, cama muito quente, não possuíamos sangue quente, mas se não pelo atrito de nossos corpos minutos atrás. Eu assisti-o nessa posição e como cada manhã, ele me deixou sem palavras.

Edward Cullen era glorioso.

Dediquei-me a deslizar os dedos pelo seu resplandecente rosto. E suspirei, ainda não estava convencida de que tudo isso era real, que a minha felicidade tinha nome. Era muito bonito para ser real.

Fiquei uns minutos delineando suas angulosas características. Seus cabelos cobriam parte dos olhos e sobrancelhas, e agradecia ao astro rei que nos honrasse com essa vista do dia de hoje, empurrando através das cortinas semi-abertas da janela, apesar do fato de que Londres não seja utilizado para aproveitar os dias ensolarados. Dessa forma, os primeiros raios de sol inundavam o nosso quarto, lavando nossos corpos entrelaçados e dando o vampiro que descansou a cabeça contra meu peito, um rosto ainda mais impressionante. Baixei a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido seguindo o jogo.

— Querido – ele me ignorou soltando um bocejo tão falso quanto mais cedo era o seu ronco.

—Amor, é de manhã, hora de acordar – na última coisa que eu disse que não pude contém o riso e estávamos levando mais de dois anos com este jogo. Não que me incomodava, pelo contrario apreciava muito nosso despertar, mas isso não invalida a ironia da questão.

Não mostrou sinais de querer sair da cama – clássico dele – assim que eu comecei a separar os nossos corpos, naturalmente sem esforço, e eu poderia ter o poder excessivo que me deu o presente estado de neófito, mas Edward era o proprietário uma habilidade impressionante. Lutar contra ele não me traria bons lucros.

Pouco a pouco, eu estava deslizando para o lado esquerdo da cama desarrumada, mas antes de terminar o meu trabalho, ele tinha-me sob seu corpo.

Genial – Eu pensei sarcasticamente, não me incomodava a começar uma nova rodada de sexo selvagem. Mas as aulas começavam hoje, e fazer amor com Edward não era algo que se limitava a um par de horas. Especialmente quando tínhamos ido caçar no dia anterior.

Sua mão sujeitava com força as minhas, imobilizando-as sobre minha cabeça. Enquanto a outra segurava com força o lençol. Observei cuidadosamente este ato, tentando conter o barulho que estava lutando para sair da minha boca. Não devia mostrar fraqueza diante do caçador. Nem quando eu queria sair da cama antes do cair da noite novamente.

— Você sabe o que acontece com as senhoritas que se atrevem a acordar um leão faminto? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto deslizava seu nariz por todo o comprimento da minha garganta. Ele parou de lamber minha cicatriz nessa área, e sim, fez efeito. Isso era tudo que precisava para os papéis serem invertidos.

E eu odiava o quão fraca me tornava quando se tratava desse maldito vampiro! Que pelo jeito amava com loucura.

Eu soltei minhas mãos e posicionei contra o seu peito, levantei o meu rosto até que meus lábios tocaram sua pele. E sorri quando ouviu o rosnado estrondoso que o meu amado vampiro liberava diante do meu ato. Seus olhos se fecharam bem quando comecei a morder seus mamilos, e sorri. Eu o tinha exatamente onde eu queria.

Antes que pudesse suspeitar ou prever movi minhas mãos agarradas ao seu tronco esculpido impulsionando-o longe do meu corpo em colisão contra a parede.

Um tanto atônito se levantou, sacudindo sua cabeça e com a mandíbula tensa, seus olhos estavam desconfiados e irritados. Movi em velocidade de vampira até chegar ao seu lado e dei um beijo casto na testa.

— Desculpe amor, você sabe que hoje não posso. - Eu disse, antes de correr. Eu sabia que Edward foi mais rápido, e que não lhe custava trabalho chegar até a mim, mas se estava convencida de que alguma coisa era que acima de tudo, ele respeitava a minha decisão.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça sobre a Volvo, com alguma nostalgia, ao que parece Edward pensava em troca-lo por algum da mesma marca, mas um modelo mais novo. Respire fundo, apesar de não precisar de oxigênio começando a encher meus pulmões, e derramei boa parte do ar através de um suspiro.

Já era tempo.

— Ainda por se arrepender – disse meu marido, enquanto abria a porta.

— Nem sonhe Edward Cullen, eu estive trancada em um quarto por dois longos anos.

— E você apreciou cada segundo – disse, sorrindo com orgulho. Diminuir o ego de Edward era uma tarefa que me levaria pelo menos metade da eternidade.

— Além disso, não ficou preso, saiu para caçar.

— Você chama sair, correr pela floresta em busca de comida? Edward, você usava como desculpa para lamber os restos de sangue que eu deixava no meu corpo devido a minha falta de prática.

— Não é minha culpa que você é excepcionalmente descuidada na hora de beber. Mas eu não estou reclamando, é incrivelmente delicioso ser eu quem cubra cada centímetro do seu corpo com as mãos e língua, para o bem maior é claro.

— Você só pensa em sexo! – soltei exasperada, avançando em direção à escola. Edward segurou meu braço e me virou até que eu estava encostada na porta do Volvo.

— E a isso te encanta – disse com a voz aveludada, de imediato, mergulhou seus lábios na minha boca. E não havia nada a dizer, é claro que eu amava se Edward tinha sido viciado em meu sangue, quando ele ainda era humano, eu agora o era, mas por seu corpo, sua boca, sua língua, o atrito requintado dava-me o comprimento de sua dureza incrível dentro de mim.

Eu arranquei esses pensamentos na minha cabeça para mentalizar o que esperar nas próximas horas. Hoje seria o teste decisivo, após dois anos, eu enfrentaria um perigo real, os seres humanos.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil resistir a eles, seu calor, o cheiro requintado de seu sangue... Mas deveria. Eu estava forte, sobrevivi a coisas muito mais difíceis como foi o desamor do meu namorado, poderia lidar um pouco com isso, ignorando o fato de que cheiravam muito bem, e minha boca estava cheia de veneno só imaginar o que doce sabor.

— Por favor, Edward, isso é importante para mim. - falei enquanto formava um biquinho com minha boca. Ele amaldiçoou baixinho e balançou a cabeça.

Mergulhamos nas instalações do lugar, Edward mostrou calma e diferente de a minutos um sorriso sardônico se encontrava gravado em seus deliciosos lábios. Eu assumi que era porque eles já tinham assegurado que compartilhássemos todos os assuntos.

Estranhamente, tal como nós fomos avançando, não havia uma alma em todo o lugar. Eu disse a mim mesma que este teria uma boa explicação. No entanto, o mistério chegou ao seu mais alto grau quando curiosamente Edward tirou uma chave do bolso para abrir os portões enormes que guardavam o recinto.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha como um sinal de ceticismo, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

— O quê? Não é minha culpa que você está extremamente pontual, a maioria das pessoas não costumam arrastar o seu parceiro fora da cama e o jogar contra a parede. Na verdade, se eu posso ser honesto, eu aposto que qualquer em seu lugar preferia mil vezes estar comigo partilhando uma sessão deliciosa de sexo animal, antes de serem apresentados neste patético e enfadonho lugar.

_Sim, de fato, reduzir o ego Edward me levaria pelo menos metade da eternidade..._

Em algum ponto, entre corredor e as janelas que se abriam para um jardim negligenciado aterrissamos em um laboratório de…biologia?

— Os alunos não vão chegar certo? - Ele sorriu, embaraçado, antes de negar.

— Professores?

— Eles podem ter sido...

— Eu não entendo.

— Talvez, se tivéssemos vindo a essa escola… talvez vinte ou cinquenta anos atrás, este lugar estaria cheio de alunos e professores. – admitiu sem olhar para mim, e que desde que ele olhava fixamente para algum ponto desse terrível lugar.

— O que você está tentando dizer? - Claro que eu entendi o que ele estava dizendo, maldito.

Ele trouxe-me enganada para uma escola abandonada!

—Você disse que queria vir para a escola…Este é um deles. – raiva, impotência, mas principalmente decepção realmente era tão difícil parar de pensar por um segundo nele?

Por acaso o que pedi era tão dificil? Frustrada e aborrecida, eu deixei a droga do laboratório, antes de acabar fazendo algo que eu me arrependeria. Especialmente porque ele não tinha dúvidas de que, se eu agarrasse ao redor do pescoço, o bastardo não resistiria, mesmo quebrando a carne furiosamente.

Não tinha avançado nem dez metros já tinha me segurado, seus fortes braços rodeando minha cintura, apegando-se ao meu torso.

Por que tinha que ser tão rápido? Não mesmo transformada em uma vampira poderia fazer uma saída digna e inferno eu também precisava de privacidade, eu não poderia passar vinte e quatro horas por dia sob a sua supervisão.

Não contive em absoluto o grunhido que jorrou do meu peito, pesei ao senti-lo ficar tenso. No entanto, afrouxou o aperto.

— Pode, pelo menos, ouvir? - Murmurou contra o meu cabelo, colocou um beijo longo e forte na minha cabeça.

— Por favor, desta vez eu quis fazer as coisas direito – ele suspirou no meu ouvido antes de soprar o fôlego sobre ele.

— Eu te amo, Bella, eu preciso de você. Eu sou um demônio, por natureza, sou muito egoísta Bella. Assim me conheceu, assim me aceitou, e ainda assim jurou me amar.

Só você é mais importante do que o meu próprio bem-estar, a minha própria satisfação, apenas sua felicidade é mais importante do que minhas necessidades Bella, entende amor. Não posso me arriscar a fazer algo louco. Apenas tem dois anos que se converteu, você realmente não espera que eu arrisque deixar que você cometa um ato com o qual seria obrigada a carregar para o resto da eternidade. –

Fiquei espantada, a força de seu aperto aumentou na minha cintura, o frescor da sua respiração na minha garganta até delicadamente para descansando em meu peito. O incrível amor e verdade que destilava de cada uma das palavras que ele professava naquela voz aveludada.

Eu me senti insignificante, e que por muito me custasse assumir minha atual condição de vampira despertava aspectos que eu verdadeiramente odiava, o egoísmo, que envolvia o meu poder, o orgulho de me vangloriar por ter Edward comendo na minha mão. Era simplesmente demais, ainda havia momentos como agora. Em que tanto ele quanto eu podíamos ver o outro, sem bloquear a arrogância cega. E, de fato, este era o Edward que eu amava, que me colocava em primeiro lugar, só ele poderia fazer um esforço para me trazer um lugar vazio e longe de riscos e tentações, mas ainda assim cumprindo sua palavra. E essa era 'levar-me para a escola'.

Virei para ver aqueles olhos de ouro líquido assistindo-me nervoso, os finos lábios carmim, eles estavam em linha reta, cuidadosos e inseguros. Passei minha mão pelos seus cabelos e a pressão de suas mãos na minha cintura desceu para ficar no meu quadril. Exercendo uma maior força em contato e me fazendo sentir o que ela representa em toda sua magnitude. Eu sufoquei um gemido com seu entusiasmo óbvio.

Ele sorriu quando viu que minha raiva tinha passado e acrescentou com vergonha.

— De fato… tinha a esperança de que revivêssemos seu primeiro dia de aula em Forks, claro dessa vez sem fantasiar com cem formas diferentes de te levar ao bosque e devorar-te.

— Bem, para mim a idéia não me parece de todo ruim, você sabe o quão feliz eu iria morrer em seus braços. – sussurrei perto de seus lábios, aspirando o seu hálito fresco, mas sem permitir que estes se tocassem.

— Vamos lá, há muita matéria para conhecer. – Sibilou rápido, mas sabendo que eu iria ouvir, sem demora, por Edward me colocou em suas costas, como se ainda fosse humana, e me levou correndo em uma velocidade que supera a minha mesmo convertida. E como desfrutei de como meu namorado ser mais rápido do que um vampiro médio.

Em menos de meio segundo estávamos no laboratório abandonado. Eu desci de sias costas para tocar terra firme e encara-lo.

— Então, você lembra de alguma coisa sobre a divisão celular?

— Ao inferno a mitose – rugiu antes de avançar sobre mim, rasgando completamente as minhas roupas, então, obviamente, terminaríamos o que havíamos começado de manhã. Mas se você pensar bem, no caso de Edward nunca acabaria.

**FIM!**

* * *

**Acabou ='( Amei traduzir essa fic e espero que tenham gostado de ler. **

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, eu leio cada um deles. **

**Obrigada por tudo, e principalmente a Liss (Cunning Angel) por ter me autorizado a traduzir  
**

**Beijos.**

**LeiliPattz**!


End file.
